Tribulations of Gohan
by half-demon priestess
Summary: Sequel to Chi-Chi's Grand Adventure. Many seek strength to escape the trappings of weakness, but those born with strength are not necessarily blessed. The brightest lights are often the first to vanish, especially when Earth's fighters are drawn into conflicts with the universe's strongest. Gohan's foray into the world comes far faster and harder than his parent's Grand Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Son Gohan

Sunlight filtered through the window of the window. Son Chi-Chi threw off the covers and sat up in her king-sized marital bed. It was time to begin another day. Mount Paozu's quiet atmosphere put Chi-Chi at ease even though she was still trying to adjust to the isolation. It wasn't like she didn't go out; she spent most days in the city studying for her Bachelor in Business. Compared to her childhood with only her Father for company, Chi-Chi spent a lot of time being social. Still, it was difficult balancing studying with married life and even more so once she'd fallen pregnant. Chi-Chi sighed as she rolled out of bed. Goku's side was already cold; he probably left at dawn to finish his chores so he could train after breakfast. Goku's obsession with training was a bit much even for a martial artist like Chi-Chi. It wasn't like ploughing fields didn't count as training and they'd both done the task under Master Roshi, but Goku claimed it just wasn't doing enough for him anymore. Chi-Chi supposed he only continued because she promised the food would end up on their table, but she was already drawing up plans to make a business out of it. Goku could live off tournament money and bounties he'd been rewarded over the years, but what kind of example would that set for their son-to-be? Chi-Chi ran a hand over her baby bump as she made her way into the kitchen. Having a useless father wouldn't set a good example for the next heir to Ox Kingdom! Chi-Chi was doing her part already, having looked up supplements and home remedies that would guarantee their child was born a boy, so Goku needed to be a male role model! Chi-Chi went through the motions of making breakfast, glad she'd taken lessons from Panchy as a girl. Feeding herself and Goku was hard enough, she couldn't imagine adding another mouth if she had less experience cooking. Goku ambled into the house as Chi-Chi placed the last plate on the table and flopped into his seat. "Alright breakfast! There's nothing like a big meal for a day of training!" Goku said. Chi-Chi didn't bother to complain when Goku dug into breakfast before she could wash her hands and sit down. She simple hurried through the motions and snatched a few pieces off each plate for herself. "Goku, you forgot we're heading to Ox Kingdom today." Chi-Chi said. Goku blinked, noodles hanging from his mouth as he made a muffled noise. "We're going to stay at Father's place since my due date is near remember? I could give birth at any time and Ox Kingdom will have Doctors who can make sure nothing's wrong with our son." Chi-Chi said. Goku swallowed, hand already reaching for a steamed bun. "Whatever you say Chi-Chi." Goku said. He then stuffed the bun in his mouth. Chi-Chi nodded; Goku had learnt to leave the planning to her already. If she wrote down her methods surely all women would thank her for teaching them how to train their husbands!

Once breakfast was done they went outside, Chi-Chi stepping onto Goku's Flying Nimbus behind him. He'd protested sharing, shy as he was, but Chi-Chi had talked him into it because she could go into labour at any moment. She hadn't meant it, having only wanted to cuddle, but she was glad she'd insisted when there was a wave of pain in her stomach as Father's village came into view. Chi-Chi groaned and tightened her hold on the back of Goku's Gi. "Goku – urghhh – hurry up! It's already started!" Chi-Chi said. Goku winced; Chi-Chi's fingernails were digging into his back. "Ok, Flying Nimbus hurry!" Goku said. Chi-Chi pressed her face against his back, taking deep breaths as the golden cloud zoomed down to Ox Castle. Servants approached with smiles as they landed, but Chi-Chi was in no mood for niceties and snapped at them to get the midwife. Chi-Chi strode into the Castle as they scrambled to follow her orders. Goku followed her without prompting; she'd be amused by how off-balance her husband looked if not for the tearing pain she felt. Chi-Chi kept her stride long and steady; she was not giving birth to her son in a corridor while she could still walk! She plopped herself down into the closest room in the family wing, ignoring the chaos her arrival and labour was causing. Chi-Chi lay back and focused on her breathing until the Midwife entered. The elderly woman took one look at Goku's face and shooed him out of the room. "Honestly, men are so hopeless. Only a woman can handle births." The Midwife said. Goku blinked as he was shoved out the door. "Women – I know! Bulma will fix this! She's super smart!" Goku said. Chi-Chi pinched the bridge of her nose as she sensed her husband run out of the castle and fly in the direction of West City. "At least he's trying..." Chi-Chi said. The Midwife laughed. Chi-Chi should have expected Goku would bail at this point. Father wouldn't dare show his face until he got word she was finished. She just hoped her baby boy arrived before Goku came back with Bulma.

Two hours later, Chi-Chi was sweaty and tired like never before. Her eyes drooping as the midwife bundled up the newborn child and brought them over to show Chi-Chi. "Congratulations Princess, you've given birth to a healthy son." The Midwife said. Chi-Chi held her arms out to accept her baby. "Of course I did, this much is to be expected." Chi-Chi said. She'd left no chance for her to fail to produce an heir for Father! The Midwife raised an eyebrow. "As you say Princess, the King will be overjoyed. There is but a small issue," The Midwife said. She rolled the baby in her arms towards her to show Chi-Chi his back, something fluffy and brown sticking out of the swaddle. Chi-Chi stared at the limb; she saw a tail like it every day on her husband. Her child had a tail? Chi-Chi took a deep breath, turned her head to the side and buried her face in the silk pillow to scream. The midwife dutifully didn't comment and held the baby as he sniffled. Chi-Chi didn't want to deal with a small child who would transform into a monster every full moon. The people of Ox Kingdom would think he was cursed! How Chi-Chi wished this part of Goku hadn't passed on. Once she was done screaming, Chi-Chi looked up to see the Midwife had placed her son in a cradle. The Midwife let the child play with her finger, her son gurgling as his tail wrapped around the woman's finger. "Ma'am I'm sure this is a surprise, but perhaps you should consider a name for our new prince while the servants fetch the Ox-King." The Midwife said. Chi-Chi hummed, she'd planned to name her son after a famous scholar already so no thought was required. "I have already decided on the name Einstein." Chi-Chi said. The Midwife's face contorted for a moment before she nodded and cooed at the bay. "As you wish ma'am, Einstein is a fine name. Isn't that right Einstein?" The Midwife said. The baby screamed. Both women covered their ears as the small objects in the room began to shake. "E-Einstein stop!" Chi-Chi said. The baby screamed even louder, the windows shook until they shattered. Blood was starting to seep from the midwife's ears. "P-Princess, I don't think he likes the name!" The Midwife said. The baby's screams eased, Chi-Chi could hear him sniffling again. "... How does Newton sound?" Chi-Chi said. The baby started to scream again, this time with short and piercing screams followed by more sniffles. Why was the baby being so difficult? He needed a smart name!

Chi-Chi was still racking her brain for more names when the door opened, her Father peered inside. "It sounds like the baby's here. May we come in?" Ox-King said. The Midwife bowed to Ox-King and hurried out of the room. "Please help Daddy, the baby's being difficult. He won't accept a name." Chi-Chi said. Ox-King stumbled. "So it was a boy-! I have a Grandson?" Ox-King said. He beamed and hurried over to the cradle. "How wonderful, I have a Prince!" Ox-King said. Ox-King turned to look at the door as a tiny tail rose to wrap around his finger. "Goku, you can come in. Come see your son! You as well Bulma, he's wonderful!" Ox-King said. Goku wandered in, rubbing the back of his neck when Chi-Chi shot him a baleful look. "So you didn't bail on me entirely Goku." Chi-Chi said. Bulma strode passed Goku and took a seat on the bed beside Chi-Chi. Bulma tucked her hair behind her ear revealing she had earplugs in. "It sounds like your spawn is healthy. There isn't anyone in the district who hasn't heard the new Prince." Bulma said. Chi-Chi spluttered; it's like Bulma had expected her son to be troublesome! "Well... It seems my ideas for names are unacceptable." Chi-Chi said. Ox-King laughed. "I know the feeling, if not for your mother I never would have found a name suitable for you. I have some suggestions if you like?" Ox-King said. Chi-Chi waved a hand; at this point she didn't care so long as the child had one. "Ox Junior?" Ox King said. The baby cried and screamed; Father took a step back covering his ears. "No? Oxford?" Ox-King said. The baby screamed again. "No again, Ox-Boy?" Ox-King said. The baby's scream reached ear-bursting levels again. Chi-Chi sighed. "That's the same reaction I got." Chi-Chi said. She made note that she would have to deal with her son's defiant personality as he grew up. Goku's stomach rumbled. "Well it doesn't look like we're getting anywhere so let's take a lunch break!" Goku said. Bulma face palmed. Chi-Chi grabbed a pillow and threw it into his face. Ox-King looked at Goku reproachfully. "Goku, we can't leave your son unnamed! Gohan would be-!" Ox-King said. The baby was laughing; they all turned their heads to stare at the cradle. Ox-King leaned down. "Gohan?" Ox-King said. The baby laughed again, tiny hands reaching up for his grandfather's hand, touching another person without using his tail for the first time. Bulma giggled. "It figures, your baby has a mind of his own Chi-Chi. That's a very traditional name and it even fits a naming scheme with both parents." Bulma said. Chi-Chi pouted; so they had another 'Go' for Goku, but did Bulma have to bring the meaning of Chi-Chi's name into this? She hated when people pointed out her name meant milk/breasts since it made her sound low class. Now that her son's name meant rice she'd never hear the end of it! "So it's decided then? Son Gohan it is, let's get lunch!" Goku said. Chi-Chi threw another pillow at him and reached for a lamp. "Don't decide that on your own! Can't we think of any other name?" Chi-Chi said. The other three shared a look. Bulma smirked and snapped her fingers. She leaned over and wrapped an arm around Chi-Chi's shoulder. "Tell you what Chi-Chi. Why don't you put Gohan on the certificate for now and change it when he gets old enough to understand? You can tell people Gohan is a nickname to cover the change later." Bulma said. Chi-Chi's eyes darted over to the cradle; the baby made a gurgling noise but didn't seem ready to start screaming. "Alright... We'll go with Gohan." Chi-Chi said. Thank Kami babies couldn't understand words. She could already tell her child was going to be strong-willed. It would have been fine to have a strong-willed Princess, but a stubborn Prince spelled trouble! Ox-King clapped. "Very well, I'll see about filling out the birth certificate and have lunch brought over while I'm on the way. We can have the Doctors check Gohan isn't suffering any complications due Goku not being human after we eat." Ox-King said. Chi-Chi sighed and nodded. Kami, having a child was exhausting!


	2. Chapter 2

The Briefs, Babysitters Extraordinaire!

Gohan woke to the sound of Mother opening the door. Used to the routine, he rolled onto his side before Chi-Chi could open the curtains. "Gohan, my Prince, it's time for breakfast." Chi-Chi said. Gohan pouted at the use of his title, Mother never listened to him when he said he didn't like being called a Prince. He got out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he walked over to his dresser. Chi-Chi patted him on the head before leaving to finish making breakfast. Gohan slipped into one of the many Qipao Mother had made for him. He didn't care for the identical outfits, but at least they didn't have bow ties. Now dressed, Gohan made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Dad was already at the table eating. He swallowed his current mouthful as Gohan slipped into his chair. "Morning Gohan," Goku said. He then stuffed three meat buns into his mouth. Seeing the plate already half empty Gohan murmured his own greeting while his hands snuck around Dad's to grab food for his own plate. If one was not quick then one did not eat at the Son table. Gohan had learnt that lesson already, missing breakfast once because Dad ate everything had been enough. Chi-Chi put down another plate of food and took a seat. Mother grabbed her own food, smacking Dad's hand out of the way when he tried to take the last piece off a plate before she got any. "Goku, you've finished your chores for the week right?" Chi-Chi said. Goku nodded; Gohan sighed, hidden from Mother's eagle eye by his bowl of soup. Were they really chores when Dad was doing work for Mother's farm? "Good, then feel free to head out for the rest of the week. You'll win the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament for sure, but it never hurts to polish your skills beforehand." Chi-Chi said. Gohan put his bowl down with a definite clink, his misstep in manners missed since Goku grinned and gave Chi-Chi a thumb up. "Leave it to me! Everyone won't know what hit them this time!" Goku said. Gohan realised that if Dad was leaving to train they wouldn't hang out this week. It was too bad, Gohan liked 'Dad Days' as he'd take Gohan fishing or grocery shopping. There was no studying on Dad Days; fishing was fun and when they went shopping the grocer, Mr Lao, would let Gohan stretch with him or play with his granddaughter, Lime, while Dad shopped. Days spent with Mother were not much fun at all; she'd have Gohan study and finishing the allotted work meant Mother would find more for him to do. 'Mother Days' were always weekends so he had a few days left of freedom; Mother went to university on weekdays, so she'd drop Gohan off at Capsule Corporation today. Spending time with the Briefs was just as much fun as with Dad and they did lots of different things! Before he knew it Gohan's plates were empty. Chi-Chi nodded to Gohan. "Gohan, you may be excused. Go get ready. I'll drop you off once I've finished the dishes." Chi-Chi said. Gohan slipped out of his chair and went to grab his stuff. Mother would be busy for a while yet, so Gohan could slip a toy or two into his bag.

Dad must really be excited about the tournament, he was already gone by the time Gohan had gathered his things. Gohan was used to Dad disappearing after meals, but he usually said goodbye first. Gohan waited outside for Mother, it wasn't long long before Chi-Chi came out with book bag slung over her shoulder. Gohan let himself be picked up and put onto Mother's Flying Nimbus. Gohan liked the cloud, it was very fluffy and nice to him, but he never got why Mother and Dad bothered with them when they could fly. Why didn't they fly whenever possible? If he hadn't been spanked when Mother caught him flying in the yard Gohan would be doing it all the time. Flying was very cool, even Grandpa Ox agreed and he couldn't do it yet! Soon they were flying over West City; Gohan stared down at the little people below wondering what they were doing today. Thinking up stories for them kept him occupied as Mother landed at Capsule Corp. and went through her usual spiel with Mrs Briefs. Chi-Chi put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Now Gohan, be sure to finish all the work I set for you today. I'll be back before dinner." Chi-Chi said. Gohan inclined his head as he was expected to and scurried over to hug Mrs Briefs leg. Panchy covered her mouth with a hand and giggled. "Don't you worry Chi-Chi, Gohan will be fine with us until you get back." Panchy said. "Yes I know, thank you." Chi-Chi said. She got back on Flying Nimbus and waved goodbye. Gohan and Panchy waved until Chi-Chi disappeared over the horizon. Panchy ran a hand through Gohan's hair, fingers gliding through his long black spikes and pulling them out of his ponytail. "Let's get you settled in the lounge dear. I have a piping hot batch of cookies waiting and your favourite show will be starting soon." Panchy said. Gohan beamed, taking Panchy's hand as they walked inside. He soon found himself in front of the TV with chocolate chip cookies and his worksheets. Gohan made sure to thank Mrs Briefs, but the moment the Power Rangers theme song came on he hadn't a clue what was happening around him besides the show and his work.

Gohan's show and worksheets were done when Panchy came to tell him it was time for lunch. Mrs Briefs led him to the pet's room where they'd be eating. Every time Gohan came into the indoor wildlife preserve where the Briefs kept their pets he couldn't help but smile. He slipped out of his shoes to enjoy the feel of grass between his toes alongside the artificial sunlight warming his face. Plants and animals of all kinds were going about their day peacefully. "Everybody looks happy today too!" Gohan said. "Don't they? I tried a new recipe for their food today and it seems to be a big hit." Panchy said. The two made their way to the table in the middle of the room, lunch already laid out for four. Gohan pulled out a chair for Mrs Briefs before shimming into his own. Unlike at the Son Residence, Gohan knew the Briefs waited until everyone was present to eat so he kept his hands in his lap until Bulma and Mr Briefs arrived. Gohan smiled as Mr Briefs ruffled his hair. Bulma grunted; her eyes were puffy and red. Gohan listened to Mr Briefs talk about the work they were doing as they ate. He and Bulma were pulling apart and recreating machinery from a space pod Dad apparently owned. Gohan couldn't really follow what he was saying about the engine. He supposed since Mr Briefs and Bulma were working so hard to figure it out, so being confused was ok, but it was odd that Dad had technology capable of stumping them. Gohan couldn't really imagine Dad or any of Dad's hypothetical relatives making such things; Dad didn't even have patience required for reading storybooks. Gohan was getting off topic though; Bulma and Mr Briefs were having fun learning new things so what did it matter? Or at least Gohan assumed they were having fun, they hurried back to the lab after they finished eating. Gohan helped Mrs Briefs carry the dishes, passing the plates to one of the cleaning robots outside the pet room. Now that lunch was taken care of they could go have fun! Gohan looked up at Mrs Briefs. "What would you like to do today Mrs Briefs?" Gohan said. Panchy smiled and took Gohan's hand. "Well I made a little something for you to try on dear. Want to see what it is?" Panchy said. Gohan nodded as fast as he could, he let himself be led to Panchy's sewing room. Mrs Briefs let go of Gohan's hand and brought something out from a drawer. Gohan's eyes widened as Mrs Briefs unrolled a Black Power Ranger costume. "What do you think dear?" Panchy said. Gohan beamed and hugged Mrs Briefs leg. "I love it – can I put it on?" Gohan said. Panchy knelt down and handed over the spandex suit to Gohan. "Of course you can dear, I made it for you." Panchy said. Gohan didn't waste any time shrugging off his clothes to put on the suit. Now was the time for justice!

The Black Power Ranger, AKA Gohan, made his way through the halls of Capsule Corporation. He was on patrol for any evil that may strike. Who knows what villains may come for Dr Briefs and Bulma's wondrous technology? So far the bedrooms and the living spaces were free of evil so he continued onward. He found a fight between two of the dinosaurs in the pet room, but it was no problem a Power Ranger couldn't resolve. Gohan let the two dinosaurs run off once they'd separated, each taking half the meat they'd been fighting over, before making his way into the work areas of Capsule Corporation. The employees were good people, some even posing with him when they spotted his outfit. Knowing adults could still see the wonders of Power Rangers made Gohan smile. He was just finishing up his patrol, only the Briefs personal lab was left, when the corridor lights started flashing red. "The emergency evacuation warning activated?" Gohan said. All around him the employees were leaving but there was no sign of Bulma or Dr Briefs. Gohan clenched his fists; it was time to save the day! Gohan knew what he had to do and stuck a few poses. "Black Power Ranger! Ready! Power Up! Heading out!" Gohan said. He sprinted through the corridor, sliding to a stop at the Briefs laboratory door. The glass door didn't slide open as it usually would, but inside Gohan could see Bulma and Dr Briefs rushing around their terminals as an engine in the centre of the room shook violently. "It's ready to explode, I must protect them!" Gohan said. The door was in the way so Gohan jumped high enough to karate chopped the lock. The metal panel crumpled under his strike, the glass surrounding it shattering to allow him entrance. Gohan flipped over the glass shards, landing on his feet safely. Bulma and Dr Briefs turned at the sound of breaking glass. "Gohan, what are you doing? You need to evacuate!" Bulma said. Gohan could appreciate the sentiment, but he was here to save the day. He ran between the two scientists and the engine-turned-bomb, gathering his Mighty Morphin Power to create a shield. The engine made a terrible whine before exploding. Gohan braced himself as the explosion collided with his barrier. True to his belief the barrier held against the force of the explosion. Once the explosion ended, Gohan let the shield dissipate; there were some papers on fire and some damaged consoles but the room was intact. He turned to Dr Briefs and Bulma, both fine though they were gaping at him. "Alright, the day is saved once more!" Gohan said. After a heartbeat without reply Gohan decided they must be surprised he forgot to pose. Gohan slipped into the Black Power Ranger's pose. "Fear not citizens, the Black Power Ranger was here to save you." Gohan said. Bulma fell onto her butt. "But that's-you're just a kid so how did you manage that?!" Bulma said. Gohan pumped his fist. "It's all thanks to my Mighty Morphin Power!" Gohan said. Dr Briefs hummed as he picked his cigarette up from the ground. "Well if it's Mighty Morphin Power I cannot question it. That's just science." Dr Briefs said. Gohan beamed at him. Trust Dr Briefs to understand!


	3. Chapter 3

Son Goku, the strongest Dad!

As it turns out Gohan's weekend was not to be spent studying with Mother. Chi-Chi got Gohan out of bed early so they could watch Dad fight in the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan was bundled up in a blanket by and kept in her lap as Flying Nimbus flew them to Papaya Island. Huddled in Mother's arms as they flew over the ocean, there was a question bothering Gohan enough that he decided to break the silence. Gohan looked up at Chi-Chi. "Mother, you're the reigning champion; why aren't you participating?" Gohan said. Mother laughed, tightening her hold on Gohan. "Because I know I'll lose Gohan. You're Father and I spar every Sunday." Chi-Chi said. She turned her head to look away, her eyes half-lidded. "He spends every moment in the day training while I have to balance training with studies. It would be strange if he couldn't beat me by now." Chi-Chi said. Gohan mulled it over; so in other words Dad was the strongest after all? It felt odd to think that when Mother managed to win her spars with Dad about half the time. Mother was more disciplined so Gohan had thought she would excel under the Tournament rules. Chi-Chi re-adjusted her hold on Gohan and pointed to the horizon. "There it is Gohan, Papaya Island." Ch-Chi said. Gohan's eyes widened as the Island came into view. It was small, but filled with skyscrapers like West City with a giant arena in the centre. As they got closer Gohan could see the giant arena better, the surrounding area was already crowded. "Wow, the ring never sounded so big in your stories Mother!" Gohan said. Chi-Chi's eye twitched. "I had no idea King Furry decided to expand when he offered to rebuild the Tournament Grounds." Chi-Chi said. Gohan supposed it made sense it had gotten bigger, Mother's descriptions were usually detailed and accurate. "I hope we can still get a seat. I wouldn't feel right watching from Flying Nimbus." Chi-Chi said.

Mother brought Flying Nimbus down on the walkway outside the arena. Seeing everyone around them stare and whisper made Gohan burrow his face into Mother's chest. Chi-Chi was making her way through the crowd to buy a ticket when a Monk ran over to them. The chubby man was panting, hands on knees, when he came to a stop. "Champion Chi-Chi you came! We heard from Competitor Son Goku – I mean, your husband said – you wouldn't be participating this year. We've prepared one of the VIP boxes for you." The Monk said. Chi-Chi sweat dropped and re-adjusted her hold on Gohan, drawing the monk's gaze to him. "Of course your child is welcome as well. If you need anything at all there is a phone in the room for you to order it. We will make arrangements for you immediately." The Monk said. "Very well then, I suppose that saves me the effort of buying tickets." Chi-Chi said. Gohan fought the urge to squirm in Mother's arms as she followed the monk. The crowd parted to let them pass, everyone pointing and whispering at them with greater intensity. Dad had made the Tournament sound like a sparring match between friends but it felt more like the circus Mrs Briefs had taken him too. Gohan certainly felt like a clown in the right now. It was a relief for Gohan when they entered the VIP box because they were left alone. Gohan also got to stretch his limbs when Mother put him down on the oversized couch. While Mother toured the room, turning her nose up at a few of the decorations, Gohan's attention went straight to the food spread out on the coffee table. There were many kinds of appetizers to try! Gohan swallowed a tiny tuna sandwich in one bite, hand already moving on to an Onion Tartlet. "Mother, the food is very good!" Gohan said. Chi-Chi sighed and made her way over to Gohan. Chi-Chi pried the tartlet from Gohan's fingers and put it back on the plate. "You already ate breakfast Gohan; you'll ruin your lunch if you eat now." Chi-Chi said. Gohan's stomach churned; yes he'd eaten, but toast was not a meal! The moment Mother turned to look out the giant window, with the ring visible below, Gohan's hand shot forward and the tartlet was in his mouth. If he took one at a time then Mother would never know right?

Gohan was a third of the way through the food when the first fight ended. Mother hadn't noticed him eating yet, probably because her friend Lunch had been fighting in the first match. Gohan was sure he wouldn't be caught any time soon as Dad's fight was next. The Announcer's voice rang over the rooms speakers. "And for our next battle we have a crowd favourite! It's the hero who came in second in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, husband to our reigning champion Chi-Chi, Son Goku!" The Announcer said. Goku walked into the ring below as the Announcer continued to speak. "With his wife and son watching in the stands, Goku is my pick for the next champion! Can his opponent shake things up? He's a newcomer to the tournament and a wrestler of some renown, Mr Satan!" The Announcer said. A hairy man in a maroon Gi walked into the ring. Gohan's face scrunched up at the sight of the black bush on the man's head. "Mother, why does that man's hair look like a bush?" Gohan said. Chi-Chi snorted, muffling it with a hand. "That is an afro Gohan, either it reflects his family's ethnicity or he favours disco music." Chi-Chi said. It showed ethnicity or musical taste? Gohan didn't get it but nodded anyway. "Oh, I see." Gohan said. The bush-haired man and Dad took their stances. The Announcer looked between them and nodded. "Alright, the combatants are set. Let the battle begin!" The Announcer said. Mr Satan pulled his fist back as he approached Goku. Goku's left fist snapped out, aiming between Mr Satan's eyes. Mr Satan was thrown into the air by the punch's air pressure, flying out of the ring. Gohan clapped as the man rolled along the grass. The Announcer held up a hand towards Goku. "Mr Satan is out-of-bounds. The quality of Master Roshi's teachings is on full display today with a second swift knock-out for his students. Goku will be moving on to the Semi-Finals to fight his compatriot Lunch!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi sighed, leaning back into the couch. "The quality of fighters really is too low. Only Lunch, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha are in the running this year. I can't understand why Tien and Chiaotzu didn't bother to turn up this year." Chi-Chi said. Gohan folded his hands in his lap so he wouldn't be tempted to eat while Mother wasn't distracted. "Why aren't the others in the running? Are your friends that strong?" Gohan said. Chi-Chi stared at the ceiling, eyebrows creased. "Rather than say they are strong everyone else is too weak. I really need to get Yamcha and Krillin to start running the New Turtle School like they promised..." Chi-Chi said.

True to Mother's prediction, Krillin and Yamcha didn't have any trouble defeating their opponents to move onto the semi-finals. In comparison, the match between Lunch and Dad was rather long. Gohan managed to polish off the appetizers while the two squared off with Ki blasts. Dad eventually won by forcing Lunch into close-quarter-combat and knocked her out of the ring. The match between Krillin and Yamcha was even closer if not as long. Their fight focused more on martial arts than Ki blasts and the two flowed between attack and defence smoothly. Yamcha was able to squeak a win by landing a counter-punch to Krillin's chin that knocked the small man unconscious. Mother said it was Yamcha's reach that gave him the edge today and Krillin wouldn't be caught out by it a second time. Gohan wasn't even sure if the fights were that interesting, Mother and Dad were more dynamic when sparring, but Mother seemed to think they all did well. She had been especially been pleased that Dad was less tired than Yamcha and declared she Dad would win. Chi-Chi looked even more pleased to be proven right in the final match. Dad defeated Yamcha using a combination of martial skill and Ki attacks in a short but bloody battle. Well bloody for Yamcha anyway, Goku broke his nose 3 minutes in. Gohan had stopped watching the fight after that, looking at blood made him queasy. Gohan wasn't sure if he liked the tournament now. Mother and Dad looked happy, but there was blood and they had to stand with Dad when he was given the prize money. Gohan hid in Mother's arms the entire time, refusing to raise his head despite the Announcer trying to talk to him. He stayed that way until they were out of the ring. It didn't feel right having everyone talk about him just because of who Mother and Dad were. Maybe it would be less embarrassing if he'd be the one fighting? Not like Gohan was going to compete any time soon, he wasn't strong like Mother and Dad. The only highlight for Gohan that day was going out to dinner, the restaurant Mother chose had some of the best food he'd ever eaten.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding the Son family roots!

Today was a very unusual day for the Son family. Gohan had been looking forward to hanging out with Dad until Mother said they were all going out. They'd flown via Flying Nimbus, Gohan getting to sit with Dad, to a palace in the middle of a desert. Gohan was surprised to someone had bothered to build a Palace on an oasis and that there were people lined up outside it. "Dad, where are we?" Gohan said. Goku scratched his head. "Well, we're going to see Master Roshi's Big Sister. She's this super old lady who doesn't like him much." Goku said. Chi-Chi sighed, her Nimbus floating closer to Goku's. "Goku we've been over this. If we entertain Baba by winning against her fighters she'll perform a service for us. We'll be able to find out where you came from! You're the one that pointed out the name in the corrupted data Bulma found in her spaceship, remember? If we have Baba call on this 'Gine' we'll be able to ask them about you!" Chi-Chi said. Gohan smiled up at Dad. "Do you think you've got family Dad? I'd like another Grandpa." Gohan said. Goku crossed his arms. "I dunno, don't really care either. I already have a Grandpa, I only need one." Goku said. Gohan pouted while Mother and Dad brought their Nimbus' down to land. Most people had four grandparents and Gohan only had one! Grandpa Ox was nice, even if he bought Gohan presents Mother prefered, and having more family could only be good! Gohan amused himself thinking about what Dad's family must be like while they waited in line. They didn't have to wait long, most paid to Baba do them a favour and those who fought failed quickly. Gohan wasn't worried about Mother and Dad though, they were the World's Strongest so who could beat them? A pink ghost wearing a straw hat led them into the Palace when their turn came. Gohan watched the ghost wide-eyed as Mother led him by the hand along the path. Gohan couldn't wait for Mother to decide he was old enough they didn't need to hold hands anymore, she'd only just stopped carrying Gohan everywhere and he'd turned four this year. "Your gardener must be very dedicated, the landscaping is wonderful." Chi-Chi said. The ghost giggled. "Oh yes, she's a real Zombie for details. Fortune-teller Baba had to snap her up before the Otherworld got a hold of her talents." The Ghost said. Gohan blinked; the Otherworld needs gardeners? He was pretty sure the ghost just said something amazing casually.

The Ghost led them into a room decorated by skeletons and candles. Gohan wondered if they would start moving, shaking their tridents at them for invading. Considering a zombie did the lawns the idea didn't seem crazy. A small woman sat on a floating orb in the middle of the room laughed, drawing Gohan's attention. "My, my! You've brought me such a young competitor. Parents these days are something else." The woman, who must be Baba, said. "Gohan's not here to fight!" Chi-Chi said. Goku tilted his head. "He's not?" Goku said. Chi-Chi cuffed Goku around the ear. "Certainly not, the two of us will be taking the challenge alone." Chi-Chi said. Baba laughed. "Not even thinking of paying huh? Well what do you want me to do?" Baba said. Goku rubbed his sore ear. "We just want you to contact someone named Gine. Chi-Chi wants to talk to them." Goku said. Baba nodded and her ball floated towards the back door. "Very well, follow me." Baba said. Gohan watched Fortune-teller Baba as she led them outside to a ring on the lake. "Can you really contact someone with just a name?" Gohan said. Baba turned her head to look back at him. "Of course I can! I'm not called the 'All-Seeing Crone' for nothing!" Baba said. Once she was in the ring Baba turned to face them once more. "Just to be sure, you two really want to take on all five of my champions with just the two of you?" Baba said. Goku and Chi-Chi nodded. "Very well, you have the confidence of youth! The rules are simple: you lose if you beg for mercy or fall into the lake. Who will start?" Baba said. Goku raised his hand. "I will!" Goku said. Chi-Chi sighed. "As you wish, let's move away from the ring Gohan." Chi-Chi said. Gohan was pulled by the hand back onto the footpath a metre back from the ring. "Do your best Dad!" Gohan said. Goku smiled and he stretched his legs. "Alright, bring it on Baba!" Goku said. Baba turned to face the building opposite the one they'd came from. "Enter Count Dracula!" Baba said. A bat flew over to the ring and turned into a kick-boxer; Gohan clapped, trying to be polite. Goku and Count Dracula stared each other down as Baba floated above them smiling. "Let the match begin!" Baba said. Goku stepped forward to punch Count Dracula only for him to turn into a bat again. "Oh that's neat." Goku said. Count Dracula circled behind him and Goku grabbed the bat from the air. Goku kept a tight grip on the bat as he brought it up to his face to look at. The bat began to sweat when Dad petted it like he would the bats living at Mount Paozu. "So can you do anything else?" Goku said. The vampire bat shook its little head. Goku sighed. "Well that's boring. Guess you're going in the water then." Goku said. He pulled his arm back and threw the bat into the lake; it tried to flap its wings to escape but the force of the throw was too strong. Count Dracula returned to human form as he fell into the water, a pillar of water kicked up by the impact.

Baba sweat dropped as Count Dracula swam back to the ring and returned thoroughly soaked. "Oh my, he didn't stand much of a chance at all. I'd be worried if my champions didn't get progressively stronger." Baba said. "That's good; I'd be bored if they were all that weak." Goku said. Chi-Chi hid her face in her hand. "Goku... It'd be nice if we could just get the fights over with. Bring out the next opponent Baba." Chi-Chi said. Baba laughed. "He's already here." Baba said. Gohan looked around and frowned, there wasn't anyone here. Mother and Dad blinked before both narrowed their eyes and stared at a spot in the ring. "Hey, Chi-Chi is it just me or is the opponent invisible?" Goku said. Baba smirked as she looked down at Dad. "Of course he is! He's the Invisible Man!" Baba said. Goku slid into his stance, sparing a look at Gohan. "Now Gohan, don't rely on your eyes for this fight. Feel the opponent with your Ki and everything will be clear." Goku said. Gohan's eyebrows furrowed, he called upon his Ki trying to feel out the Invisible Man. Gohan released his Ki in waves, kicking up a breeze that made the lake ripple. He still couldn't sense anyone! Mother put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't release your Ki Gohan, you feel for Ki outside as you would you own inside." Chi-Chi said. Gohan grumbled as he called his Ki back. Looking inwardly outward seemed wrong to him. Gohan closed his eyes, felt for his own Ki and then tried to look outside himself. It felt rather like going cross-eyed but once he tried he felt another Ki beside him; this burning Ki kept in a tight ball could only be Mother. A few meters away he could feel Ki rippling in the form of Dad's body; it figures he wouldn't restrain his Ki like Mother or was it spread out because he was fighting? Gohan couldn't definitively sense anyone else though. There was a bubbly sensation above Dad that might be Baba but didn't it feel like Ki. There was also a wisp of Ki in the ring but surely that was too little to be a person? Gohan opened his eyes, pouting at the direction of the wisp of Ki. "I can't sense him at all, I'm sorry Dad." Gohan said. Chi-Chi knelt and wrapped an arm around Gohan's shoulders. "Don't worry Gohan; we don't expect you to master Ki so easily. It's the work of a lifetime." Chi-Chi said. Baba crossed her arms. "Are you going to keep talking or can we get started?" Baba said. "Start whenever you're ready Baba." Goku said. "Humph, let the battle begin!" Baba said. The Invisible Man laughed, revealing his position was the same as the wisp of Ki. How did he survive with so little Ki? "Here I-!" Invisible Man said. He was cut off by Goku's kick. There was a boom of air pressure and Invisible Man was flung backwards, skipping across the lake like a stone until he reached the bank. Goku slowly brought his leg down and turned to Baba. "He's out right? Call the next one." Goku said. Baba grinned. "Very well, you've done well, but that strength won't save you from the last three. For the next opponents we'll be changing arenas. Follow me." Baba said.

Baba led the three of them into her Palace. They climbed a set of stairs; Baba stopped part-way and pointed to a small wooden door. "Contestants enter through here. The rest of us will go on head for a better view. Do enjoy the Devil's Cesspool." Baba said. Chi-Chi and Gohan shuddered at the name; it sounded filthy. Goku smiled at Baba he entered the door. "Thanks, I hope the next fight's better." Goku said. Baba spluttered before turning her back to Goku with a huff. "The arrogance, he'll regret looking down on my champions!" Baba said. Chi-Chi and Gohan let her mumbled to herself as Baba led them to the viewing platform. It was a small room with an open window to the large chamber that was the Devil's Cesspool. Two giant statues of demons sitting on toilets were on either side, their tongues stretched out to make a long but thin platform. Goku emerged from left demon's mouth and waved to them. "You were very literal in naming this place." Chi-Chi said. Gohan nodded; there was a bubbling green fluid that smelt of acid at the bottom of the chamber. The stench made his nose scrunch up. "You're going to be fighting on top of the demons' tongues and if you fall into the swamp of acid you'll die. For example..." Baba said. She held out a slab of meat and dropped it into the acid. It melted right away leaving a small mushroom cloud in its wake once fully dissolved. Chi-Chi gave Baba a half-lidded glance. "I suppose the safest way to deal with this arena would be to fly like a bird." Chi-Chi said. Gohan opened his mouth only to close it; Mother must be playing Baba because she didn't realise Dad could fly! Baba giggled and smiled at Chi-Chi. "Indeed, a shame your husband was born with a tail and not wings. I hope he has life insurance." Baba said. "Can we fight already?" Goku said. Baba huffed again, Goku was pouting at her. "Fine, fine my third champion is the Mummy!" Baba said. Gohan stared at the large man wrapped in bandages that emerged from the right demon's mouth. His face wasn't anywhere near wrinkled enough to have been mummified! Gohan pouted, only to smile when Dad slid into the stance for a Kamehameha. "Now begin!" Baba said. Blue light gathered in Goku's palms as the Mummy ran towards him. On the thin arena he could only come from the front, so all Goku had to do was angle his hands if the Mummy jumped. " **Kamehameha**!" Goku said. Gohan clapped as the beam hit the Mummy head on. The Mummy was pushed into the arena wall behind him, falling back onto the tongue when the Kamehameha was cancelled. Dad walked over and tossed the Mummy back into the demon's mouth. "That's that. He'll get in the way so he can stay down there for now." Goku said. Baba ground her teeth as Goku made his way back to his starting position. "I should have known you're my brother's student! The next fight will definitely be the last mark my words!" Baba said.

Baba waved a hand to the door. "Fourth Champion come out, it's your turn Devil!" Baba said. Gohan raised an eyebrow; Mother said Demon King Piccolo was the Devil since he was Kami's counterpart. Wouldn't Demon King Piccolo be angry someone was taking his title? A man with horns and wings dressed in spandex walked out. "Are all you guys weirdos?" Goku said. Baba glared at Goku. "Begin!" Baba said. Devil spread his wings and took to the air; Goku flew after him using Ki. "No really, you're dressed really funny." Goku said. Devil growled and tried to swipe with his claws. He got kicked in the face and sent reeling back for his trouble. Goku crossed his arms, still floating. "How disappointing, you're not any strong either." Goku said. "Devil, don't get flustered just because he can fly! Use your full power!" Baba said. Devil grinned and brought two fingers to his temples. "Everyone has evil in their hearts. I will make that drop expand until you're blown to bits!" Devil said. Gohan tugged at Mother's dress. "Mother, I thought Dad was pure of heart. If he had evil he wouldn't be able to ride Flying Nimbus right?" Gohan said. Baba's face turned pale. Chi-Chi smiled while Baba yelled at Devil to stop. Devil's fingers came together to point at Goku. " **Devilmite Beam**!" Devil said. A swirling beam hit Goku, his body glowed pink for a moment before returning to normal. Goku sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to hope the last fighter is something special. Out you go." Goku said. He chambered a flying kick, scoring a direct blow to Devil's torso. He slammed into the wall face first and became embedded in it, his leg occasionally twitching.

Baba stared wide-eyed at Devil as his lower body hung limp out of the hole. "I-I don't believe this!" Baba said. Chi-Chi crossed her arms. "You shouldn't be so surprised; surely you've heard Goku defeated Demon King Piccolo?" Chi-Chi said. Baba clenched her fists. "Demon King, I don't care about that has-been! If Devil had hit him with the Devilmite Beam he'd have died!" Baba said. Chi-Chi smiled. "Perhaps, but Goku was given the honour to train with Kami. None of your demons can compare to that." Chi-Chi said. Baba huffed. "That old meddler Kami, to think he'd take a student!" Baba said. She turned to Chi-Chi, spit flying. "You tricked me! You knew he'd outstrip all my champions!" Baba said. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes. "I did not trick you. It's not our fault your champions are weak; I could have beaten them easily myself. Hurry up and call the last fighter." Chi-Chi said. Baba's face went from red to purple. "Fine, have it your way! Come out now!" Baba said. Gohan blinked; an elderly man, wearing a Changshan and fox mask, stepped out of the devil's mouth. "It's time for... ME!" The Elderly Man said. He held up a hand in greeting. Gohan's tail swished from side to side. All the other competitors had been mystical beings but the final fighter was just a man? Gohan didn't see anything different about him beyond a halo floating above his head..? Gohan tugged at Chi-Chi's dress. "Mother, is that man a ghost?" Gohan said. Chi-Chi hummed and stared at the elderly man. "Legends do say the dead have halos and white wings. He may be a ghost; you made an excellent guess Gohan." Chi-Chi said. The Elderly Man looked up at them, taking a step back. "G-Gohan you say?" The Elderly Man said. He turned to Goku, his figure shaking slightly. Goku tilted his head to the side. "Well yeah that's Gohan. He's my son. Say hi Gohan!" Goku said. Gohan flushed as both men looked at him, one looking expectant and one still trembling. Gohan was about to hide behind Mother's leg when she pushed him forward with a nod. Gohan chewed his lip and waved lightly. "Hello Mr Ghost." Gohan said. The Elderly Man chuckled and stood up straight, his hands behind his back. "It's nice to meet you Gohan; I am indeed a ghost." The Elderly Man said. He turned to look at Chi-Chi. "And who are you Miss? Surely a beauty like you isn't the wife of a rough and tumble boy like Goku." The Elderly Man said. Chi-Chi covered her giggle with a hand. "I thank you for the compliment, but Goku is my husband. He may not have the muscles of Father, but Goku is strong enough for me." Chi-Chi said. Goku crossed his arms. "That's not fair; Ox-King has the best muscles. I'll definitely get as big as him if I eat more meat." Goku said. Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at Goku and the Elderly Man coughed. "Goku, you're a grown man; you can't get any bigger... probably." Chi-Chi said. Baba huffed and floated down to the Elderly Man's side. "Are you done chatting?" Baba said. The Elderly Man rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, excuse me Fortune-teller Baba. I was simply surprised." The Elderly Man said. Baba looked away. "Fine then, let's get the final match started! If my champion surrenders then I will summon Gine for you." Baba said. Goku took his fighting stance. The Elderly Man bowed to Goku and paused mid-bow. "Hey! What about the pre-match greeting?" The Elderly Man said. Gohan blinked as Dad became flustered and got out of his stance to bow back. Even Mother had a hard time getting Dad to remember his manners and she never succeeded when there was food or a fight! Baba clenched her fists as the two finished bowing and took their stances. "Let the match begin!" Baba said.

Gohan was confused as Goku fought the Elderly Man. Dad was strong, the strongest fighter besides Mother, yet this Elderly Man seemed to know all his moves. Even Mother couldn't read Dad's move so well and they fought all the time! Dad was constantly on the back foot, his attacks dodged at the last moment and getting hit in return. He didn't seem to be hurt but Gohan thought if this continued Dad would lose. Mother hadn't seemed worried at first but she turned pale when the Elderly Man used the Kamehameha. Gohan tried asking her why that was, every fighter he knew of could use the technique, but Chi-Chi didn't hear him. Dad was the only one not worried he would lose, he was grinning more with each attack. After a few more minutes of attacking Dad stopped and held up a hand. "Can we stop for a minute? I want to take off my weights." Goku said. The Elderly Man inclined his head and waited as Goku stripped off his boots and undershirt. "Your weighted clothes are quite interesting; it seems much easier than wearing Master Roshi's turtle shells." The Elderly man said. Goku flung his weighted clothes behind him with a solid thunk. He took a moment to stretch his arms and legs. "Yeah; it was hard for me to fit in between doors and trees. I'm glad Kami made these for me." Goku said. The Elderly Man coughed again. "Kami made those clothes you say?" The Elderly Man said. Goku nodded. "Yep, he taught me for three years for all the good it did. Chi-Chi still beat me at the World Martial Artist Tournament right after." Goku said. The Elderly Man glanced at Chi-Chi, she flushed. "It's not like I was stronger or anything... Goku fell for a simple trick." Chi-Chi said. The Elderly Man nodded; his voice weary. "Indeed, Goku's never trained his mind as seriously as he should. He's bad at working on things that don't interest him even if it's for his own good." The Elderly Man said. He sighed as Goku took his stance again. "I suppose I'll end things here. I give up." The Elderly Man said. Baba, Goku and Gohan gaped at him. "Just like that..?" Baba said. Goku pouted and stood up. "Aww... but it was just getting good." Goku said. The Elderly Man chuckled and removed his mask. "You haven't changed at all, but I suppose I can be satisfied knowing you managed to get a wonderful family." The Elderly Man said. Goku pointed at the man with a shaking hand. Gohan had never seen his Dad so surprised before. "Y-you can't be... Grandpa?" Goku said. The Elderly Man smiled. "That's right lad... It's me." Grandpa Gohan said. Gohan chewed his lip as Dad tackled Grandpa Gohan with a hug. Mother was beaming as she guided him downstairs to join them, yet Gohan felt wrong intruding. Dad never looked at them with such intensity, crying and laughing at the same time. It took awhile before Grandpa Gohan managed to get Goku to relax so he could bow to Chi-Chi and Gohan. "Again, it's nice to meet you. Seeing Goku with such a wonderful family is beyond all my expectations." Grandpa Gohan said. Gohan bowed in return; he had just wished for more Grandparents... but he doubted he could ever be as strong and confident as his namesake. Would Dad be disappointed Gohan wasn't like Grandpa Gohan? Maybe Dad would smile at him like that too if he learnt to fight that well? "More importantly Grandpa, when did you come back to life?" Goku said. Grandpa Gohan turned back to Goku. "Oh, I haven't come back to life. Fortune-teller Baba can travel freely between this world and the next and so she scouts deceased Martial Arts Champions to fight matches here... The salary is quite impressive actually. It's only for a day but I welcomed the chance to fight you again." Grandpa Gohan said. Chi-Chi looked down. "Oh, I suppose you won't be able to visit then." Chi-Chi said. Grandpa Gohan nodded. "Indeed, I asked Baba to summon me if Goku ever came to challenge her. I wanted to see how he was doing." Grandpa Gohan said. Baba chuckled. "So you did; more the fool me for not realising the boy with a tail you were looking for was your grandson." Baba said. Goku ran a hand through his hair. "Well if I'm not going to see you again, I guess I should say sorry." Goku said. Grandpa Gohan blinked. "Sorry? Whatever should you be sorry for Goku?" Grandpa Gohan said. "I didn't listen to you when you said not to look at the moon and I killed you." Goku said. Grandpa Gohan smiled and pulled Goku into another hug. "My boy, I don't blame you for my death. I should have explained to you more clearly what would happen when you looked at the moon. I trust you and Gohan Junior are being careful of the moon?" Grandpa Gohan said. Goku tightened the hug. "Yeah, Chi-Chi makes sure to remind me if I forget." Goku said.

Gohan ended up sitting on the ring's ledge as Mother and Dad talked to Grandpa Gohan more. He'd heard many of the stories they were sharing before. Grandpa Gohan was nice but Gohan wasn't sure how to deal with him. It was easier to stay to the side and wait. The time crawled by for Gohan, but Mother and Dad both seemed sad once Fortune-teller Baba declared it was time for Grandpa Gohan to return to the Otherworld. Gohan said his goodbye and bowed to his Great-Grandpa and got a bow in return. Fortune-teller Baba led him back into the castle, stopping only to promise she would return with Gine soon. Gohan's eyes were drooping as Mother thanked Baba. He was tired but it seems it would be a while longer before he could nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The extended family

Once Grandpa Gohan and Fortune-teller Baba left, Chi-Chi led Gohan and Goku out to the garden. She let Gohan settle underneath a tree to nap while she and Dad stretched. Gohan fell asleep, dreaming he was racing through the sky against Flying Nimbus. All was peaceful until he was startled awake by someone shaking his shoulder. Gohan opened his eyes; Mother was pale. "Gohan, get inside!" Chi-Chi said. Gohan stared up at her bleary eyed. Mother pulled him up by the arm and shoved him towards the Palace. "I mean it, go now!" Chi-Chi said. Gohan's legs obeyed on instinct, his mind busy wondering why Dad's tail fur was sticking up, but was not awake enough to feel scared. Gohan had just hidden around the corner of a palace archway a man landed in front of Mother and Dad. The man looked down at Goku. "So, we finally meet. You've grown, huh?" The Man said. Gohan thought this man was being awfully familiar with Dad. They did look similar though; he had black eyes and spiky hair even longer than Gohan's, but it was the fluffy brown tail wrapped around his waist that had Gohan muffling a gasp. "Huh?" Goku said. Chi-Chi took a step back. "Goku... this man looks just like you!" Chi-Chi said. The man's gave flickered to Chi-Chi. "Goku? What is this woman talking about Kakarot? And while we're at it why is this planet still thriving?" The Man said. His tail unfurled and thrashed as he glared at Goku. Goku and Chi-Chi stared at the tail with mouths wide. "Y-you've got... a tail..!" Goku said. "A tail... It's just like yours Goku!" Chi-Chi said. The man smirked and chuckled. "Looks like you finally figured out who I am." The Man said. Goku spluttered while Chi-Chi covered her mouth. "Know you? Could you be Gine?" Chi-Chi said. The man turned red and pointed at Chi-Chi. "Do I look like a woman to you?! I'm his brother, Raditz, not his mother you imbecile!" Raditz said. He turned to Goku. "Kakarot, what have you been telling the locals about our family?" Raditz said. Gohan clenched the archway tight enough it began to crack. Raditz might say he's Dad's brother but he wasn't acting friendly. Seeing Goku furrowed his brows, Raditz sighed and scratched his head. "Don't tell me you've forgotten everything? Did you take a blow to the head or something Kakarot?" Raditz said. "My name is Goku!" Goku said. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at her husband and Goku pouted. "But yeah, I did hit my head as a baby. I jumped off a cliff; I've got a big scar to prove it." Goku said. Raditz stomped his foot. "Damn you, it explains you forgetting but that's still unforgivable! Hear me Kakarot; I'll squeeze the memories from that fool head of yours even if I have to cave it in again!" Raditz said.

Gohan chewed his lip as Radditz walked over to Goku and lifted him up by the shirt. Goku grabbed his wrists, muscles straining in an attempt to make Raditz let go. "You are a Saiya-jin, the most powerful warrior race in the universe, born on Planet Vegeta! Conquering and destroying planets is your duty, this planet was but the first you should have conquered!" Raditz said. Chi-Chi took a step towards Raditz her hands held up for him to see. "Please be reasonable, Goku's spaceship was damaged when it arrived. He'd have no way to return even if he had followed orders. We've been working to find out where he came from but it's been slow going." Chi-Chi said. Raditz looked down his nose at her. "And who are you to get between a talk between brothers? Kakarot's people need him. We Saiya-jin sell planets with good environments to aliens looking for home worlds, at a suitable price of course. Keep you dirt-bound matters out of this." Raditz said. Chi-Chi turned red, Gohan winced knowing Mother's temper was about to show. Goku flailed. "Chi-Chi don't!" Goku said. Chi-Chi blinked, the warning letting her block the tail that swiped at her. She slid back several feet, arms trembling from the blow. Chi-Chi's Ki spiked, hair struggling to break free of her ponytail. "Don't attack your own sister-in-law you cacafuego! Stop manhandling my husband and or I'll rip that tail off! That'd suit a ructabunde like you right?!" Chi-Chi said. Raditz stumbled, but kept his grip on Goku. "Husband – Kakarot you've mingled with the beings on this planet far too much!" Raditz said. He shook Goku the same way Mr Briefs dog, Spots, did her chew toy. Goku ground his teeth. "Like I care if I was born on another planet or if you're my brother? You're just a low-life! No matter what you say, I'm Son Goku of Earth!" Goku said. Raditz scoffed and tossed Goku towards Chi-Chi. Goku hit such high velocity that she had no time to dodge, the two collided and bounced across the ground. Gohan started to cry as Mother and Dad struggled to get off the ground. How could Raditz do that when he claimed to be family? "At least your pride won't let you submit without a fight." Raditz said. He beckoned to himself with his index finger. "Come at me Kakarot, I'll beat the sense back into you the Saiya-jin way." Raditz said. He screamed and his Ki spiked; Goku and Chi-Chi were forced back the shockwave his voice created. The archway crumbled completely under Gohan's grip. Dad and Mother were the strongest in the world so they wouldn't lose... but if that was true why were they both trembling so?

Gohan prayed to Kami for Mother and Dad to win as the stared down Raditz. Goku took his stance. "Alright Chi-Chi, now is not the time to worry about whose turn it is!" Goku said. Chi-Chi huffed and took her stance. "Obviously, you're the only one worried about turns Goku. We'll do this together!" Chi-Chi said. Raditz crossed his arms and laughed. "You honestly think you can win. One or two weaklings like you are nothing." Raditz said. "Interesting, mind if I get in on this too?" A voice said. Goku, Chi-Chi and Raditz looked up. A tall green man wearing a cape floated down. "Piccolo, you came too?" Goku said. The green man, Piccolo, snorted and then threw off his cape and turban. "I'd have to be dead to miss this freak's Ki. Besides, we've already met." Piccolo said. Raditz laughed again. "How hilarious, I'd have thought you'd have run back to Namek by now. By all means join in, it won't change a thing." Raditz said. Chi-Chi watched Piccolo from the corner of her eye but didn't look away from Raditz. "What's a Namek – never mind, how are we supposed to trust you Demon King?" Chi-Chi said. Goku opened his mouth only to stop when Piccolo snorted. "You'd be a fool to trust me, but if he destroys Earth what will be left for me?" Piccolo said. Gohan supposed that made sense, maybe Dad was right about Demon King Piccolo? Raditz yawned, covering his mouth with a hand. "Enough chatting," Raditz said. He vanished and reappeared behind Goku and Chi-Chi. He kicked them both in the back before they could turn their heads. "Too slow!" Raditz said. A Ki blast by Piccolo hit him in the face, engulfing him in smoke. Chi-Chi and Goku rolled back onto their feet. "I-I didn't catch that." Chi-Chi said. "Me neither." Goku said. "Catching on now fools? This freaks more powerful than us all. Don't hold back!" Piccolo said. The Ki-created smoke faded, revealing an unmarked Raditz. "Obviously, your attack tickled but as you can see it did nothing." Raditz said. He vanished again, this time punching Piccolo in the gut with one hand and the other warding Chi-Chi and Goku's charge off with a Ki blast. Piccolo was thrown into the lake and Raditz vanished again. He roundhouse kicked Goku in the face, only to be clipped by a glowing punch from Chi-Chi. Raditz narrowed his eyes and punched her in return. Chi-Chi and Goku fell into the lake alongside Piccolo.

Tears streamed down Gohan's face as Mother Dad and Demon King Piccolo hauled themselves out of the lake. Chi-Chi sported a swelling eye and Goku's nose was broken. He hated being useless when his parents were bloodied and bruised! Writing flashed across the screen of the device Raditz wore. He grumbled and clicked a button next to his ear. "Damn it all, a malfunction now? This old model is a piece of junk! I know damn well there wasn't a Power Level higher than mine when I scanned the planet. Screw the price; I'm buying a new model when I get back!" Raditz said. He turned his head; Goku, Chi-Chi and Piccolo attacked from all sides. Raditz parried all their attacks, slowly stepping back but still smiling. "It's not working, Goku!" Chi-Chi said. Goku grunted in agreement and leapt behind Raditz, hands cupping at his waist. " **Ka-me-ha-me-ha!** " Goku said. Raditz's device flashed again. He flew up and out of the way of the beam, grabbing Piccolo and Chi-Chi, by the arm and foot respectively, and threw them into the ground. The two gasped for air as they created two craters in the earth. A ball of pink Ki gathered in Raditz's hand. " **Saturday Crash!** " Raditz said. He fired the Ki ball at Goku, the blast engulfing him. The energy and dust settled, revealing Goku collapsed in a crater much like his companions. Raditz crossed his arms and hummed. "That was surprising. To think they're capable of charging their Ki attacks to be stronger than their Power Level should allow." Raditz said. His gaze swept over all three collapsed fighters. Chi-Chi and Piccolo were struggling to their feet but Goku's body twitched helplessly. "Since you've shown me something interesting I'll let you in on a secret. My Saturday Crash paralyses anyone it hits. So I can do this," Raditz said. He fell from the sky, elbow slamming into Goku's chest. Goku's crater tripled in size as his face contorted in pain. "And he can't even lift a finger to save himself!" Raditz said. A wail slipped from Gohan, Chi-Chi and Piccolo watched Raditz pick Goku up by the shirt. "Still, a Saiya-jin should put up a better fight. I may be your older brother, but you should manage to put up some resistance right? There's even Saiya-jin several times more powerful than me out there." Raditz said. A spark around Piccolo's fingers drew Gohan's attention. Was Piccolo's Ki increasing? " **Special Beam Cannon!** " Piccolo said. Raditz's device flashed again; he swerved to the side, the drilling beam of Ki catching Goku in the side as he dangled in Raditz's hold. Gohan, Chi-Chi and Piccolo looked on with wide eyes as Raditz slid to a stop several metres away. Chi-Chi began to cry, a low wail escaping her. "Goku..." Chi-Chi said. Piccolo began to tremble. "He still managed to dodge, what speed... It's too much." Piccolo said.

All Gohan could hear was his breaths coming out in pants and the rhythmic sound of liquid hitting the ground. He stared at Dad, still dangling in the grip of Raditz as blood spurted from the hole in his side with each heartbeat. How much blood could a human being afford to lose again? Gohan was pretty sure a human needed immediate help if they lost over 40% of their blood volume. How much room for error did Dad have being an alien? Bulma always said Dad was unnaturally fit so he could survive 50% surely? Either way Dad needed medical help now. They could use Senzu Beans... except hadn't Dad eaten the last of them during the World Martial Arts Tournament? He'd need a Doctor's help then, help he wouldn't get while Raditz had him captive. Someone needed to make Raditz give up Dad and Mother was in shock, so Gohan had to be brave! Gohan took his first steps outside since Raditz arrived. Gohan could do this; he'd practiced being a hero at Capsule Corporation! Raditz's device flashed, letting out high pitched beeping. "What is it now?" Raditz said. He turned to look at Gohan stride forward, tears running down his face and chubby fists clenched. Chi-Chi's whole body shook at the sight of him. "Gohan, you get back in the palace right now!" Chi-Chi said. Gohan ignored her and successfully resisted his urge to cringe when he met Raditz's eye. He couldn't let a sneer deter him when Dad needed him! "Y-you..! Stop hurting my Dad!" Gohan said. He stomped his foot, earth shattering and Ki surging to match Raditz's. Raditz dropped Goku, taking a step back and gaping at Gohan. He was sweating and shaking. "Is this Kakarot's child, but...? Power... Level... 1508?! That's – even for a Saiya-jin..!" Raditz said. Gohan drew his hand back, Ki gathering in his palm. "Leave us alone!" Gohan said. He tossed the Ki ball at Raditz, catching him in the stomach. Raditz gasped as he was thrown back, armour disintegrating. Several meters away Gohan's Ki ball exploded, engulfing Raditz and the shockwaves rolling Goku towards Chi-Chi. She caught her husband, absentmindedly staring at the explosion. Gohan took a shuddering breath as the explosion cleared, revealing Raditz lying face down, his armour and skin burnt. Gohan wondered if he'd killed his uncle for a moment, but then Raditz's foot twitched. "Oh that's good... He shouldn't move, so we can get a Doctor now..." Gohan said. His legs felt heavy; Gohan fell onto his butt, tail sagging.


	6. Chapter 6

Shame

A laugh cut off by a cough made Gohan look over his shoulder. Dad was smiling even as he hacked up blood in Mother's arms. Gohan supported himself with a hand to stand up and stumbled over. "You sure showed him." Goku said. He coughed, spitting out more blood onto his Gi. Chi-Chi shushed Goku, adjusting her kneeling position so she could hold him more comfortably. "Don't talk Goku – you'll bleed out faster!" Chi-Chi said. She laid Goku's head on her lap and ripped the hem off her Cheongsam. "Don't bother; I can hear his heart giving out." Piccolo said. Gohan's hands shook as he wiped his face with his sleeve, his crying had reached the point his nose was running too. Chi-Chi looked up to glare at Piccolo. "Shut up, he won't die. I can still-!" Chi-Chi said. Piccolo looked down his nose at her with arms crossed. "Still revive him with the Dragonballs?" Piccolo said. Chi-Chi froze mid-sentence. Gohan did his best to take deep breaths. Dad... Dad wouldn't be gone forever so he shouldn't cry anymore. Gohan rubbed his eyes harder, but the tears didn't stop. Chi-Chi caressed Goku's face with a bloodied hand and wobbling smile. "S-silly me, I forgot about the Dragon. Don't worry Husband, I'll gather all seven in no time and wish you back to life." Chi-Chi said. Goku laughed again and nodded to Raditz's prone form. "See? It'll be fine. This is the difference between dying well and alone." Goku said. Gohan blinked. The phrase 'dying well' definitely didn't incorporate revival by magical dragons but now didn't seem the time to call Dad out on it. Goku was making a rattling noise when he breathed now. Gohan hugged himself to fight off the shivers that noise gave him. Gohan reminded himself that Dad wasn't dying for real, but the mantra didn't stop more tears when Goku's chest stopped rising. Gohan waited for him to breathe again. Several minutes passed before Gohan realised Dad wouldn't be breathing again anytime soon. Gohan started to hiccup, the sound drowned out by Mother's sobs. Dad was dead.

The sound footsteps and a scream made Gohan and Chi-Chi look up. "What in Kami's name have you done to my garden?!" Baba said. She was gaping at the craters in her once perfectly landscaped garden. Beside Baba Saiya-jin Woman looked on, only to cry out when she spotted Goku and then Raditz. "Kakarot, Raditz? What happened here?" The Saiya-jin Woman said. She brought up her fists and glared at Piccolo. "Namekian, tell me what's going on! Why are Saiya-jin, my sons, hurt?!" The Saiya-jin Woman said. Piccolo tensed when the woman's Ki flared. "To keep this short, Raditz decided he didn't like his brother's face and killed him, so your grandson over there blew him up. Unfortunately he's just unconscious." Piccolo said. He only relaxed when the Saiya-jin Woman, who Gohan supposed must be Gine, lowered her fists and gnawed her lip. "That's – Raditz, what have you done?" Gine said. Chi-Chi hiccupped, wiping the blood off Goku's face with her sleeve. "H-he said Goku was a failure for not destroying our planet... That his mission was to kill us all." Chi-Chi said. Gine rubbed her temple with a hand. "But that just – we just made that up! All the Saiya-jin we recalled to Planet Vegeta before it was destroyed. Even if it was real who would care when there's only 4 Saiya-jin left alive?" Gine said. Gohan choked on his spit. He coughed, trying to process the fact he was technically part of an endangered species. Would Saiya-jin be classified as 'Critically Endangered' or 'Extinct in the Wild' since their home planet was destroyed? Piccolo snorted. "So he was bluffing when he said there was Saiya-jin more powerful than him." Piccolo said. Gine blinked, tears threatening to fall. "Oh, oh that's probably true. Raditz survived because he was delayed returning from his mission with Prince Vegeta and General Nappa. They could both be considered Elite Warriors even when... before we all died." Gine said. She looked at Goku and took a shuddering breath. "I-I suppose Kakarot did well living so long... He even managed to have a son when there were no female Saiya-jin left." Gine said. Chi-Chi gave Gine a wobbling smile and stood up. "Please don't cry Mother-in-law. On Earth we have mythical items called Dragonballs; we can use them to wish Goku back to life." Chi-Chi said. Gine took a step back. "What? There's such an amazing thing? With that couldn't we revive every Saiya-jin?" Gine said. Piccolo huffed at her, keeping his head turned slightly so the unconscious Raditz stayed in his sight. "Even if you could gather all seven you're wasting your time. The Dragonballs can only revive those who've been dead less than a year. Besides, you're revived where you died so they'd be in the vacuum of space." Piccolo said. Gine sagged. "I-I see. It was just a thought..." Gine said. She straightened her shoulders. "Alright, then leave talking to the Saiya-jin to me. We've caused you all so much trouble and I'd hate to think what would happen if Prince Vegeta took offence to Raditz losing." Gine said. Piccolo grimaced, Gohan guessed it was because of the thought of more Saiya-jin coming to fight. Chi-Chi inclined her head to Gine. "We would appreciate it Mother-in-law." Chi-Chi said.

Gohan wasn't sure what to think of Gine. Gohan watched as she floated over to Raditz and took his device, which she called a 'Scouter'. She wasn't mean or trying to kill them like Raditz, so that was a positive. However, she had ignored Baba's demands for compensation without even acknowledging the Earthling and made Baba retreat into her Palace to sulk. Gohan, Chi-Chi and Piccolo watched as she talked to the people on the other end of the call in her native tongue. At first it seemed to be going well, and then Gine frowned and started talking rapidly. Gohan didn't need to speak Saiya-jin to know the call was going badly, Gine's raised voice and violent gestures emphasised her point clearly. Finally, Gine threw the Scouter to the ground and stepped on it. They waited for several moments before Gine squared her shoulders and turned to face them once more. "I... am terribly sorry; His Highness is a failure of the highest order." Gine said. She took a shuddering breath. "Prince Vegeta will arrive with Nappa in 1 year and... he intends to take the Dragonballs, killing every living being on the planet in the process. " Gine said. Gohan felt cold, how was Earth meant to survive? Chi-Chi started to tremble. "W-what – he can't!" Chi-Chi said. "1 year... that isn't nearly enough time to prepare for one Saiya-jin stronger than Raditz, let alone two!" Piccolo said. "I know... I am so sorry." Gine said. She looked down at Goku. "All I can suggest is giving up on reviving Kakarot and handing the Dragonballs over to Prince Vegeta-!" Gine said. Her eyes widened. "Kakarot!" Gine said. Gohan gasped; Dad's body was fading away! Gohan tried to grab Goku's shirt, only for his hands to pass through air. "D-Dad!" Gohan said. Chi-Chi stared at the space where Goku had been, she had started to cry again. "Huh, so Kami's finally meddling." Piccolo said. Chi-Chi looked up. "Kami... what's going on?" Chi-Chi said. Piccolo shrugged. "He's taking the imbecile's body to the Other World to train." Piccolo said. Gohan's eyes widened. "T-then are we still going to revive Dad?" Gohan said. Chi-Chi got up, holding her head high. "We'll need to wait to revive Goku until Kami's training is done." Chi-Chi said. Gohan sagged, it seems like Dad wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. Gine scratched her head. "If you say so, I'll help too. My time in hell is over so I should be able to find Kakarot in heaven." Gine said.

Raditz moaned, drawing everyone's attention. He pushed himself up to sit, his shaking arms making him sway back and forth. "Son of an Oozaru... What the hell was that?" Raditz said. Gine put her hands on her hips. "A mistake I hope." Gine said. Raditz's eyes widened, he was left sputtering at the sight of Gine. "M-m-mum, but you're dead?!" Raditz said. "I am; Kakarot came here to summon my spirit, yet when I arrived he'd already passed over to the Other World. Raditz, explain." Gine said. She flared her Ki, sparks of light appearing around her hands. Raditz raised an arm to cover his face. Seeing him cower much like Gohan did when Mother was angry, Gohan supposed all Mother's were scary for their children. Personally, he thought Gine was being very reasonable; she wasn't doing any shouting or throwing things. Gohan watched as Gine scolded Raditz for starting the fight with his brother and taking so long to come find him in the first place. Gine didn't give Raditz any time to think before moving on to scolding him for believing the cover story that Goku had been sent to destroy Earth. When she finished scolding her son, Gine sighed and pulled Raditz into an embrace. "I suppose I can't say anymore than this. Bardock and I did you no favours getting killed either. I'm still glad that that you survived Vegeta's destruction Raditz." Gine said. Raditz squirmed, hands held out like he was unsure whether to return the hug. "I-I suppose I am glad to see you too Mum, even if you're dead... and disappointed in me." Raditz said. Gohan blinked, looking around to see if Mother and Piccolo were seeing what he was seeing. Mother was nodding, likely in approval of Gine's show of Motherly Power, but Piccolo had vanished. Gohan hadn't seen him leave! Gine released Raditz and smiled. "Now unless you've forgotten after all these years, you know what to do." Gine said. Raditz grimaced and walked over to Chi-Chi and Gohan. They both took a step back, only to gape when Raditz held his fist to his heart. "I... apologise for all the trouble I have cause you." Raditz said. Gine nodded and held her fist to her heart. "I also apologise for my son's behaviour. Please accept his help to replace Kakarot." Gine said. Raditz spluttered and turned to Gine. "Muuu-! Don't make me repent my whole life!" Raditz said. Gohan face palmed; that's right, 'Uncle' Raditz had been unconscious when they decided to revive Dad. Still, seeing Raditz act like a normal-ish person after all his done didn't sit right with Gohan; just looking at him made bile rise up his throat. Gohan was pretty sure he'd never be able to forgive Raditz, about as sure that he'd always see Dad's last moments when he closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Determination

Gohan wasn't sure how things had come to this. When Dad's body vanished, sent to the Other World to train, Mother scooped Gohan up and set about calling everyone she knew to warn them of the approaching Saiya-jin. Mother still held him in a death grip, seemingly not bothered by the blood on both their hands. She was talking with Gine while Raditz loomed in the corner, never taking his eyes off Gine besides occasionally glancing at Gohan and wincing. Gohan was glad when despite being a normal human Bulma was the first to arrive by plane with Lunch. When they arrived Bulma and Lunch promised Mother they'd take him to Capsule Corporation while Mother trained. However, his desire for Mrs Briefs hugs and a bath were quickly dashed. Once Bulma got wind of Raditz's spaceship she couldn't be distracted from obtaining new technology. Gine didn't help either; she offered Raditz's help to learn about the technology since she remembered he always tinkered with things as a child. Raditz had huffed and puffed but a few ego-strokes from Bulma was all it took to get him to agree. To make it worse, Raditz obviously couldn't be trusted alone with a human so Lunch promised to be Bulma's bodyguard. Gohan was forgotten at that point so Bulma and Lunch left with Raditz, having completely forgotten why they came. Gohan supposed they at least promised to take care of the Dragonball search to revive Goku. Gohan also supposed not going with them was a blessing, he liked Capsule Corporation but having Raditz there would be wrong. Knowing Dad's revival was in safe hands would have to be enough, though Mother calling Grandpa Ox to ask him to babysit wasn't half-bad either. Her tight embrace was uncomfortable and now that he was calming down the blood still on his hands made him squeamish.

Gohan was still trapped in Mother's arms when the next group arrived. A fat man, who introduced himself as Yajirobe, landed his plane outside having brought Krillin, Yamcha, Ranfan, Tien, and Chiaotzu to Baba's Palace. Apparently, Yajirobe lived with Korin, the cat deity who resided beneath the Lookout, so he'd been asked to gather Earth's strongest warriors to train with Kami. Obviously Mother counted as a two-time World Champion and Blue Star Medal recipient, but when told it was time to go she hugged Gohan tighter. Gohan felt uncomfortable, wouldn't her bones crack if she held him any tighter? It took over an hour for the group to convince Mother she would need to train exclusively for the year and that Kami's Lookout was the best place. Even then she hesitated to leave Gohan when Grandpa Ox hadn't arrived yet. Gohan didn't see what the big deal was; Dad left him with people he barely knew or alone on Dad Days. Then again, Mother was more worried about his safety than Dad... In the end Gine promised to stay with Gohan until Ox King arrived. Mother seemingly couldn't say no to her Mother-in-law and agreed to leave with the others. It took several kisses, more squeezing and promising to be good for Mother to finally let Gohan stand on his own feet again. With Mother gone and Baba hiding deeper in the Palace, Gohan and Gine stared at each other. As the silence stretched Gohan felt like he should day something. Despite everything Gine was still his grandmother. "H-hello... Grandma – I mean, may I call you Grandma Gine?" Gohan said. Gine scratched her head, her cheeks turning pink. "Yes... Yes you may... Gohan – I mean, Grandson?" Gine said. Both stared at each other, Gohan was unsure what to say now. Mother's etiquette lessons didn't include how to converse with a long-dead Grandparent, which seemed a big omission considering he'd met Grandma Gine and Great Grandpa Gohan today... Gohan rubbed his knuckles, trying to think of something. Gien chewed her lip before walking over to Gohan and kneeling down so their eyes were level. "A-are you alright Grandson? A lot has happened today..." Gine said. Gohan nodded and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve when he felt them watering again. He tried not to think about the red on them. "T-that's true." Gohan said. Gine held out her hand, Gohan hesitate but seeing her waiting decided to take her hand. "You know, I thought I'd always remember the face of the first comrade I saw die when I closed my eyes." Gine said. Gohan gulped, not liking the reminder of Dad's unmoving face. "And I did think about it for years afterwards, but as my life moved on it got less. Focus on Kakarot as he was alive and remember that he'll be coming back." Gine said. Gohan stared at Gine; her face, so similar to his own, showed no hesitation. "I-I'll try." Gohan said. Gine smiled, the way her lips stretched wide and eyes turned upward so like Dad's it made Gohan's throat tighten. It hadn't occurred to him before that Gine and Raditz looked like him. The physical resemblance was stronger between Gohan, Gine and Raditz than it was with Dad, but Dad seems to have inherited Gine's mannerisms. Did... that mean Dad took more after Gine's partner in looks? It was so strange having to think of family resemblances when Mother had little resemblance to Grandpa Ox and they'd never had anyone to compare Dad too before. It had been a long standing mystery who Gohan took after because his parents had the same colouring but his features didn't obviously lean to either of them. Now Gohan was pretty sure he got most of his looks from Gine's side. It felt funny seeing how much of Gohan came from someone else... hopefully he wouldn't look like Raditz when he was older through.

"Are you done?" Piccolo said. Gine and Gohan let go of each other's hands and jumped back. They turned to see Piccolo, his clothes now lacking any sign of battle, his arms folded. After a moment staring at Piccolo, Gine blinked. "Oh, it's just the Namekian. I almost didn't recognise you, hiding your antenna is so strange." Gine said. Piccolo's eye twitched. "You keep calling me a Namekian... Are you trying to start a fight or something?" Piccolo said. Gine's eyebrows furrowed. "... But you are a Namekian – that is your race, right? Green, pointy ears, claws and fangs, and antenna. You definitely look like a Namekian." Gine said. Gohan tilted his head. "But wouldn't that make him an alien. Everyone calls him a Demon..." Gohan said. Piccolo grunted and turned to Gohan. "I didn't come here to talk about my race, alien or otherwise!" Piccolo said. Gohan took a step back, his arms shaking. Oh no, he'd made the Demon King made without Mother or Dad to save him! "I came here for you boy, surely you're not dumb enough to think those pitiful parents of yours will be able to win?" Piccolo said. Gohan clenched his jaw, chin sticking out. Of course they could, his parents were Earth's strongest! If they couldn't win... no one could. Piccolo scoffed. "Neither Son or I could touch that buffoon this woman calls her child. Yet you defeated him in a single attack. You'll be a powerful asset to win if you train. Of course if you refuse they will both end up dead." Piccolo said. Gohan's trembling increased; he looked to Gine to tell Piccolo he was wrong. Gine stared at the tiles. Gohan's throat tightened; Gine knew both Saiya-jin before she died and they could be even stronger now... If she didn't think Mother and Dad had a chance... Piccolo smirked. "So you get it now. You need to train... and I am the only one who can train you properly." Piccolo said. Gohan gulped; that sounded far too reasonable. Master Roshi had taught Mother and Dad when they started out but he was weaker than Piccolo. It was the same with Grandpa Ox, the mysterious Crane Hermit... and anyone who wasn't Mother, Dad or Kami. Dad was in the Other World and Kami was busy helping Mother. Gohan also knew Mother would never let him train if she knew. She'd sworn Gohan wouldn't throw a punch before turning 12. Gine rested a hand on Gohan's shoulder; he looked up at her. "Grandson, you must think about this very carefully. Even if you have a high power level you'll just be a burden if you get scared or hesitate. You're barely old enough to be out of the pod, you can leave this to seasoned warriors." Gine said. Gohan looked down. He didn't like blood, even watching the World Martial Arts Tournament was scary... but watching Mother and Dad getting beaten had been worse. If Gohan had to choose between blood and pain or Dad dying again... Gohan took a deep breath and bowed to Piccolo. "P-please train me, Mr Piccolo!" Gohan said. Piccolo chortled. "A good answer! I'd have just kidnapped you the moment the woman was forced back to the Other World if you'd refused though."Piccolo said. Gohan's eye twitched. He should have seen that coming, Demon King Piccolo was infamous for doing everything to get his way. Gine's grip on Gohan's shoulder tightened for a moment before she sighed and let go. Gine knelt down at Gohan's level and held his gaze. "Grandson, if you're going to train look after yourself. Be sure to eat at least your bodyweight in protein every day, growing children need lots of meat. Don't fill your stomach with fibre to keep hunger at bay or your body will eat your muscles and-!" Gine said. She took a deep breath. "A-and I don't want to see any muscle definition before your growth phase. Healthy children are denser than Dark Matter!" Gine said. Gohan's eyes were wide. There were plenty of things in that speech that really brought home the fact Gine (and Gohan himself) weren't human. Gohan wasn't even sure if he could eat his own weight in protein every day... although maybe he shouldn't be. Gohan always ate his weight in fish when Dad took him fishing. Gohan decided to agree for now; if Gohan was more human than Gine thought he'd adjust his eating accordingly. Gohan nodded. "I will; thank you Grandma Gine." Gohan said. Gine smiled and waved as Gohan flew off after Piccolo. Gohan felt a bit sad to part with her. In all likelihood Gohan wouldn't see Grandma Gine until he died, which hopefully wouldn't be next year...


	8. Chapter 8

Gravity Chamber

It had been six months since Gohan agreed to train with Piccolo. Gohan woke up and leapt off the plateau he'd slept on to catch breakfast. He scurried through the lush but unpopulated landscape, his purple Gi in stark contrast to the greens and browns of the environment. Gohan knew he had entered the territory of a local Tyrannosaurus Rex by hearing it roar. The ferocious dinosaur stood tall and proud until spotted Gohan ran. Gohan's tiny legs sped up, catching up easily. He grabbed its tail, heels digging into the dirt as his grip forced the dinosaur to a standstill. It struggled to get free before wailing and detaching its tail. Gohan hefted the tail over his shoulder and grinned. "Oh boy, looks like I'll eat well again today... It's a good thing a lizard's tail grows back." Gohan said. He'd been rather conflicted about killing animals when he first left civilisation but trusted Gine's word that he needed meat. By taking dinosaur tails Gohan could avoid killing them and keep himself fed; a good thing when his training meant Gohan was eating more than ever. Gohan tossed the dinosaur tail into the air and blasted it with Ki, searing the meat so it would last all day. Catching the cooked meat, Gohan carried it back to his plateau. He'd eat half of it now and save the rest for dinner. Piccolo only gave Gohan a small break at midday to drink water and some fruit before they went back to training. Speaking of which, Gohan wasn't sure what they'd be learning today. Piccolo had already taught him the correct way to punch and kick, flight and Ki blasts until Piccolo declared Gohan competent. The worst was when he jumped Gohan until he could sense Ki instinctively..! Gohan tensed and rolled to the side. A Ki blast whizzed through the air where his head had been. "Mr Piccolo, didn't you promise not to attack while I'm eating? I'll die of starvation at this rate!" Gohan said. Piccolo snorted and floated down from the sky, his cloak flapping in the wind. "Don't expect the enemy to keep their promise. You could be attacked anywhere, at anytime." Piccolo said. Two beams shot from his eyes, Gohan was stuck and convulsed engulfed by the electrical energy. Gohan face-planted, his body feeling uncomfortably warm under the barrage. The attack ended, leaving Gohan's clothes smoking. "Remember, you only have six more months to-!" Piccolo said. He turned to look at the sky. Gohan pushed himself off the ground and looked up too, but there was nothing to see. "What is it Mr Piccolo?" Gohan said. Piccolo smirked and tossed his turban and cape aside. "I take that back, we have an opponent coming our way now." Piccolo said. Gohan's eyebrows furrowed, he tried to sense for Ki in that direction. A familiar Ki was flying towards them. "That's not an opponent... it feels like Lunch." Gohan said. He felt another larger Ki following Lunch's and frowned. "And Raditz is coming too. Great..." Gohan said. "Exactly, if you're still feeling angry about what happened now's your chance to fight." Piccolo said. Gohan fidgeted; if he was honest he was still angry with Raditz even if Gine had been right about time making Dad's death hurt less. Gohan couldn't just attack Raditz when he apologised though! Dad always said an apology meant you had to forgive the person... Gohan was just finding it just really, really hard.

Gohan was no closer to deciding if he was going to fight when Raditz of Lunch became visible dots in the sky. They descended rapidly, landing only 10 metres from Gohan and Piccolo. Gohan kept his eyes on Raditz; his armour had been repaired at some point, although he was now wearing orange pants and the parts covering his shoulders and waist was gone. Did he actually take Dad's clothes or were those just-? Lunch hurried over to Gohan, pinching his cheeks. "Oh Gohan, thank Kami you look well." Lunch said. She spoke with the light tone and lack of swearing that revealed Lunch was in a good mood. Chi-Chi and Bulma swore Lunch had two personalities, apparently Blue acting nice and Blonde acting mean, but Gohan didn't think the difference was that big. Besides, Lunch's hair was always Blue/Blonde even if Gohan wasn't sure how the two tones could switch in accordance with her mood. "Hello Miss Lunch." Gohan said. His words slurred by Lunch smush-ing his cheeks together. Piccolo smirked at Raditz, doing nothing to free Gohan from Lunch's grasp. "Well, look who's here. Were you sick of tinkering with your machines and decided to have a real fight?" Piccolo said. Raditz crossed his arms. "A real fight huh? Last time I checked you couldn't even touch me Namkekian." Raditz said. Lunch released Gohan, he took and step back while putting an arm between Lunch and his face. "We're here for Gohan. The wild is no place for a 4 year old. You had to know we'd find you sooner or later." Lunch said. Gohan scuffed his weighted boot-clad foot in the dirt. In the heat of the moment he'd left without telling anyone where he was going. Did Gine stay behind to tell Grandpa Ox he chose to leave or did Grandpa Ox arrive only for Gohan to be gone? He would have been really worried, but when Gohan realised he hadn't told anyone where he was going it was a day later. Piccolo had him training from dawn until dusk, if not longer when there was no full moon. "Fine, you can have the boy back... if you beat me." Piccolo said. Lunch grimaced but Raditz laughed. "You can't be serious, but if you want to be beaten that badly I'll oblige!" Raditz said. Lunch took Gohan's hand and pulled him away from Raditz and Piccolo. Gohan stared at Piccolo. Wasn't he going to tell them Gohan chose to come? They wouldn't have to fight... unless Lunch insisted because Mother would get mad at her. That made sense actually. Gohan had been avoiding thinking of what Mother would do to him when she found out he trained with Piccolo all year. Gohan shuddered; Lunch patted his head. "Don't worry Gohan, it must have been hard on you but we're here now." Lunch said. Gohan's face scrunched up. There were so many things wrong with what Lunch said he didn't know where to begin.

Piccolo's Ki surged as he shouted, kicking up dust. As his Ki continued to rising Raditz's stopped smirking and took a step back. "I-impossible! 1703? How could you possibly become so strong?" Raditz said. Piccolo vanished, reappearing when he kicked Raditz in the stomach. Raditz crashed into a nearby mountain. "Ha, figures you haven't done a day's training in six months." Piccolo said. Lunch's fists shook. "H-he keeps getting stronger..." Lunch said. Gohan looked p at her, confused why Lunch looked so pale. It's not like Piccolo being one of the strongest fighters was news. The sound of flesh meeting flesh made Gohan look back at the fight. Raditz and Piccolo were exchanging blows, circling in the air with neither side gaining the advantage. Piccolo swerved out of the way of a Ki blast and fired back with a Masenko. Raditz's shoulder was clipped, skin seared without the added protection of armour. He cringed, giving Piccolo time to get behind him. Piccolo chopped Raditz in the back of the neck; the Saiya-jin fell from the sky and crashed into a Plateau. Piccolo descended with a Ki blast in hand ready to fire. "And with that you're done." Piccolo said. Raditz groaned and held up a hand. "W-wait, don't do it!" Raditz said. "Oh, if you've got something to offer speak up. Otherwise..." Piccolo said. Raditz was sweating now. "If you come with us you can bring the boy to Capsule Corporation! That Bulma women has managed to make a gravity chamber using Saiya-jin technology." Raditz said. Piccolo withdrew his Ki blast and folded his arms. "Interesting, training in increased gravity could be more effective than weight training." Piccolo said. Raditz nodded. "Yes, in fact we Saiya-jin are so strong because Planet Vegeta's gravity was 10 times that of Earth. If you didn't do it you'd be at a disadvantage!" Raditz said. Gohan tilted his head to the side. Did that mean Dad's muscle mass was less than a normal Saiya-jin because he didn't live in a high gravity environment? That might explain why Raditz was so much larger, in height and muscles, than Dad. Wait... were Gohan's muscles underdeveloped due to a lower gravity too? It was a common problem for astronauts... Piccolo turned to look at Gohan. "Boy, prepare yourself for some gravity training. If you slack off we're coming back to the wild." Piccolo said. Gohan voiced his agreement on instinct; Piccolo always expected a firm yes or no, so Gohan had to answer without weighing the pros and cons. A heartbeat later Gohan's eyes widened. "So we're going to Capsule Corporation?" Gohan said. Realising he'd get to see Panchy, Dr Briefs and Bulma again Gohan beamed at Piccolo. Piccolo grimaced and flew off without a word. Gohan couldn't keep the smile off his face as he flew after Piccolo. Gohan had missed everyone at Capsule Corp. fiercely these past six months.

Spotting the familiar yellow dome building, Gohan sped ahead of Piccolo and landed in the back garden. He ran through the door towards Panchy's Ki, hugging her the moment he found her. Panchy stumbled but managed to stay standing, the tea tray in her hands tilting only slightly. "Oh my," Panchy said. Gohan beamed up at Panchy. She pulled Gohan into a one-armed hug, balancing the tea tray with her free hand. "Gohan, it's been far too long. You've gotten so big!" Panchy said. Gohan kept a tight hold of Panchy, being carried along as she made her way into the longue to put down the tray and to greet Lunch, Raditz, and Piccolo. Gohan supposed he shouldn't be surprised as he watched Panchy gentle all three into accepting something before they entered the gravity chamber, although Piccolo only drank water. Panchy's hospitality was the best Gohan had ever seen, even Grandpa Ox's banquets were less popular than her tea parties. Come to think of it, Gohan had never seen Piccolo eat so maybe Panchy's hospitality was a complete success? Gohan reluctantly parted with Panchy when it came time to enter the gravity chamber. "Have fun Gohan!" Panchy said. Gohan smiled and waved, fully expecting Mr Piccolo to make his life misery until he adjusted to 10 times gravity. Lunch had already been taught the controls by Bulma, so she had it all set up by the time Panchy closed the door. Gohan felt a change, as if the pit of his stomach sank. The gravity suddenly increased by 10 times, but gritting his teeth he managed to stay standing. When the initial shock was over Gohan felt the increase was rather reassuring, like the ground was firmer under his feet. Considering Piccolo and Lunch both seemed uncomfortable and slower while Raditz also seemed fine, Gohan admitted to himself he might be more Saiya-jin than he thought. Not that it was going to stop him from fighting the next Saiya-jin he'd meet if they hurt Mother and Dad. It wouldn't stop Gohan from fighting Raditz either if he tried something again either... Dad said to forgive but he said nothing about forgetting. Gohan decided he would keep an eye on Raditz now that they'd be at Capsule Corp. together, not that he really needed to since Piccolo could beat him... Regardless, Gohan wasn't going to let Raditz do anything to ruin his time with the Briefs!


	9. Chapter 9

Arrival of Two

A month before the Saiya-jin were due to arrive, Gohan stepped out of the gravity chamber to enjoy some fresh air while he ate his lunch. Gohan absentmindedly chewed the primal cut of beef in his hand, his teeth leaving marks in the bone. The cloudless blue sky above West City turned dark. Funny, it was just like the stories Mother had told him when someone summoned the Dragon... Gohan ran back to the gravity chamber. Piccolo was meditating inside the chamber, floating with his eyes closed and his Ki radiating in waves. "Mr Piccolo, the sky's turned pitch black!" Gohan said. Piccolo's eyes snapped open. "Son's coming back to life at last, which means the Saiya-jin came sooner than we thought!" Piccolo said. He strode into the main building of Capsule Corp. and kicked the back of the couch. Raditz yelped and rolled off it. Lunch leapt off an armchair and shook her fist. "What's the big idea green bean?!" Lunch said. "The Saiya-jin duo is here. Come or cower here, I don't care which." Piccolo said. Raditz and Lunch gaped at him. Lunch blinked and then grinned. "Alright, let's show those Saiya-jin assholes whose boss!" Lunch said. Raditz grimaced and tried gesturing for Lunch to sit down. "N-now let's not get crazy. Even if we've trained a lot this past 11 months Nappa and Vegeta are Elites!" Raditz said. Lunch snorted and looked down her nose at Raditz. "So? Here I thought you'd love the chance to rub your new strength in your old boss' face." Lunch said. Raditz looked down, fists clenched. "That's – even if I did what's the point? Nappa and Vegeta can be bastards, I'll admit it, but we're still teammates..." Raditz said. Gohan hummed, staring at Raditz with a flat look. So it was worse to attack teammates than blood relatives? Saiya-jin thinking was plain weird. Despite Lunch continued attempts to convince him, Raditz refused to come so she left Capsule Corp. with Gohan and Piccolo.

The next day at around 11:30 am Gohan, Piccolo and Lunch were roaming the empty streets of East City. When they'd left Capsule Corp. yesterday Lunch realised they had no idea where the Saiya-jin would land since their Ki was still too far away. She dropped by the Lookout to ask Kami to divine the location (with Piccolo and Gohan staying behind to avoid Kami and Chi-Chi respectively). Kami said the Saiya-jin would land in East City before noon tomorrow, so they'd flown over at first light. Lunch then departed again to convince the city to evacuate. Apparently it had been a hard sell to the mayor because Lunch returned screaming that Demon King Piccolo was here to kill them all. Piccolo had looked disgruntled but Gohan supposed the results speak for themself; the eastern capital was now devoid of life. Gohan bent down to pick up a doll left lying on the pavement when he felt two Ki approaching. Gohan, Piccolo and Lunch looked up to see two pinpricks of light approaching. Lunch and Piccolo crossed their arms. "Here they come, fan-fucking-tastic." Lunch said. Piccolo glanced at Gohan. "It's about time, be ready boy." Piccolo said. Gohan gulped and left the doll alone, to stand tall with fists clenched. Two round pods, big enough for one person each, fell to the ground smashing bridges and buildings that got in the way. As the dust settled, the two pods opened to reveal a man shorter than Lunch with spiky black hair pointing to the sky and bald man twice his size, both wore armor similar to Raditz's. The two walked out of their craters and surveyed the city. "So this is 'Earth', it looks like Raditz actually cleaned up the planet." The Short Man said. The bald man laughed, full-bellied with a smirk. "Figures, Raditz never was one for collateral damage. No matter how many times I tell him the buyers will destroy it anyway he keeps saying intact architecture should raise the sell price." The Bald Man said. The short one turned to the bald one with his arms crossed. "Destroying everything will damage the resale value of a dustball. Keep the wanton destruction to a minimum, Nappa." The Short Man said. He tapped his Scouter seemingly unaware that Piccolo, Lunch and Gohan were standing behind them. "Just search for the highest power readings on the planet. If it's not Kakarot's spawn it'll be Raditz or..." The Short Man said. "Hey," Piccolo said. The Saiya-jin turned around. The tall one, Nappa, clicked his tongue. "Vegeta, looks like the locals found us." Nappa said. The short one, Vegeta, eyed the three with a smirk. "It seems we were expected. No matter, it saves us the time to find them." Vegeta said. He chuckled. "Their power levels seem to have risen too; there are multiple readings over 1000 now." Vegeta said. Gohan's attention flicked to the Scouter, it was flashing repeatedly, six arrows pointing in all directions. That must be Mother and the other warriors who trained with Kami coming to help. Nappa pointed at Gohan. "By the way Vegeta, think that's Kakarot's kid? He looks like Raditz. He doesn't look strong enough to have a power level of 1500 though." Nappa said. "Nappa, don't be retarded. The boy has a tail, who else's child could he be?" Vegeta said. Nappa lowered his hand. "Oh right, but I don't think I've ever seen a Saiya-jin with such pale skin. Even Gine wasn't a that pink and she spent most of her time butchering meat." Nappa said. Vegeta scoffed. "Would you stop bringing up that disgrace of a Saiya-jin? We're here for immortality, not for you to reminisce about the good old days." Vegeta said. Gohan's tail thrashed from side to side. Who was he to make fun of Gine? She had been kind to Gohan even if she was the reason he couldn't hit Raditz anymore! Nappa laughed.

Up above, the strongest warriors of Earth appeared and flew straight toward them. Gohan recognised three fighters from his parent's friends and could identify the last two by Mother's descriptions. Chi-Chi, Ranfan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu landed behind Vegeta and Nappa. All six stood tall as they approached, though Chi-Chi stumbled when she spotted Gohan. He crossed his fingers behind his back in hope she'd save getting mad until after Earth was safe. Vegeta turned his head to look at them sideways. "Hm, seems the numbers of small fry are increasing." Vegeta said. Nappa's gaze bounced from Piccolo to Tien, his arms crossed. "Well I'll be... First we have a Namekian and now we've got a Mitsume-jin. This planet is teeming with rare aliens." Nappa said. Krillin turned to Tien. "You know, I'm not surprised by Piccolo, but you were an alien too Tien?" Krillin said. Two of Tien's eyes narrowed at Krillin, the third not looking away from the Saiya-jin. "Not the time." Tien said. "Namkeians and Mitsume-jin are both known for mystical powers... though Namekians are said to even possess sorcery. The Namekian must be the one who made the Dragonballs." Vegeta said. Nappa held out a hand. "If you're smart you'll hand them over to us. You could bring all the Namekians you can find, but they're just slugs to us." Nappa said. Piccolo smirked and slid into his fighting stance. "Unfortunately for you I didn't make the Dragonballs. My specialty is combat as you will see. Now... let's see who's the is the real slug!" Piccolo said. "If you won't give us the Dragonballs we'll just have to beat the information out of you." Vegeta said. Nappa's scouter flashed as he examined Piccolo, Lunch, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Ranfan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. "1220... 1530... 1100... 1453... 980... 1083... 1480... 1830... 610. Fools! Do you think you can challenge us with Power Levels like those?!" Nappa said. Gohan wondered why Lunch, Ranfan, Yamcha and Chiaotzu eye twitched. They were all suppressing their Ki right? Vegeta removed his scouter; Nappa looked at him in surprise. "Nappa, take off your scouter. The slugs are famous for varying their Power Levels to suit the battle. Those numbers are beyond useless. We already know the boy has a Power Level of over 1500." Vegeta said. Nappa dropped his scouter. "True enough, I'd hate to get caught off guard by a child like Raditz." Nappa said. "Why don't we see what they can really do? We can ask them about the Dragonballs again later. How many seeds were left?" Vegeta said. Gohan furrowed his brow. Were they going to be attacked by plants? "Good idea Vegeta, there's six left." Nappa said. He pulled a bottle from a pocket in his spandex-like undersuit and planted them in the ground. Gohan's eyes were wide; Nappa sprinkled each seed with liquid and then six green people sprouted from the ground. "Oh wow, how do you think that works?" Gohan said. He immediately covered his mouth. Now wasn't the time to be gushing over grown life forms, they'd be fighting the plant men! Nappa chortled and stowed the bottle back in his clothes. "Tell you what kid, you live through today and I'll tell you how we grow Saibamen." Nappa said. "Don't joke Nappa, the boy won't survive. It's a shame we're short on Saibamen though, we could have had some fun making them fight one on one. Ranfan flicked her hair over her shoulder. "As if we'd be dumb enough to fight one on one when our planet is at risk?" Ranfan said. "Damn straight," Lunch said. Chi-Chi slid into her stance. "Agreed, let's get this over with. Gohan get back, you're in such trouble when this is over young man. You're not leaving the house until your 18." Chi-Chi said. Gohan gulped and scurried away from the fight to hide behind a building. Hopefully Mother wouldn't keep her word just this once or the fight would make her forget. Gohan couldn't bear the thought of having to stay at home for thirteen years! Besides, from here he could see the whole fight from here and interfere only if necessary. He had hope Mother could save the day without him no matter what Piccolo had said.

Earth's warriors took on the six Saibamen together while Gohan watched on. There were a few sticky situations, like when a Saibaman shot acid from its head, but they covered each other's backs. Tien managed to kill the first by caving its skull in. Ranfan and Lunch killed another by tag teaming it; Lunch blinding it with a Ki blast and Ranfan burning it alive with a flaming punch. Gohan didn't particularly appreciate that one; the Saibaman screeched really loudly for over a minute before dying. Krillin managed to destroy another that was targeting Yamcha, cutting it in half with a disk of Ki. Gohan was just glad Yamcha blasted it before he could see Saibamen's innards everywhere. Chi-Chi finished the last three by taking advantage of Tien and Chiaotzu grouping them together for her to blast them with a Kamehameha. Gohan wanted to cheer until Vegeta and Nappa laughed upon seeing the bodies of their cultivated life forms. "Look at that, they're getting my hopes up for a great battle. It's almost like they think they have a chance!" Vegeta said. Nappa stepped forwards, his Ki emanating from his body. "Now it's time for the real thing. Let me do it Vegeta, I'll kill all eight of them at once." Nappa said. Vegeta stepped aside and sat on a nearby bench. "Nappa, as you will." Vegeta said. Nappa slid into a fighting stance with a huge grin on his face. "Thanks for letting me have the fun..." Nappa said. Gohan gulped; he didn't feel so great about their chances to win now. It had been a day so why wasn't Dad here to save them yet?

Nappa wrapped visible Ki around his body, the air around him crackling as it was superheated to plasma. Gohan clenched his fists, he should go out and help but would that distract Mother? "He's attacking!" Piccolo said. Nappa charged Tien and cut off his left arm before Gohan could blink. Gohan wanted to vomit seeing the blood spurting from Tien's arm and hearing everyone scream. Chiaotzu raised his hands as Tein jumped out of the way of Nappa's follow up, glowing with energy similar to Ki that engulfed the Saiya-jin. To Gohan it seemed a futile effort, even engulfed in light Nappa managed to send Tien crashing into the ground. Chiaotzu's whole body was trembling. "W-what, psychic powers have no effect?!" Chiaotzu said. Nappa slashed his fingers in Chiaotzu's direction. "That's really uncomfortable, knock it off!" Nappa said. The area Chiaotzu was standing exploded; small chunks of what Gohan hoped was earth flew passed his hiding spot. When the explosion dissipated Chiaotzu was replaced by a deep trench. Gohan resisted the urge to vomit again. F-forget Mother being angry, Gohan should be out there helping... He just needed to run over and blast Nappa before the Saiya-jin realised he was there! Gohan took a shuddering breath but his legs shook too much to move. A combined barrage of blasts drew Gohan's attention back to the fight. Lunch, Ranfan, Tien and Yamcha were working together to keep Nappa pinned with a combined Kamehameha/Tri-Beam. Piccolo, Krillen and Chi-Chi closed in on Nappa when the Saiya-jin roared. Ki exploded from his body, negating the first group's Ki attacks and sending the second group reeling in the air. Nappa charged towards Lunch before anyone could recover. Gohan's legs finally obeyed him, he tackled Lunch. Nappa missed crushing her skull; he continued flying forward while Gohan and Lunch hit the ground. Nappa's fist slammed into Yamcha's chest instead. Yamcha screamed as he was flung through the air, only to suddenly stop when he ploughed through the building behind him. Gohan, lying on top of Lunch and still cradling her head, looked up. He could see Yamcha through the building's new hole; he was spread eagle in the wall of the building behind it. Yamcha's neck was stuck at an unnatural angle and Gohan couldn't sense his Ki anymore. Yamcha was dead.

Nappa rolled his shoulder and turned to Tien. "Alright, this time for sure it's your turn Three-Eyes." Nappa said. Tien stared at Nappa, covered in blood and sweat. "You – You think this is funny? Chiaotzu's life has already been restored once... He can never come back ever again!" Tien said. Chi-Chi's Ki flared. "Tien, we know! Don't let you anger blind you; we need to work together to win!" Chi-Chi said. She glanced at Piccolo. "Everyone stop holding back. Aim to kill, we won't whittle him down with such a great power gap!" Chi-Chi said. Piccolo clenched his fist. "When he attacks he's open for an instant. Watch for it!" Piccolo said. Krillin and Ranfan nodded. Lunch shook off Gohan and stood up. "Right, playtime's over!" Lunch said. Gohan stared up at everyone, unsure if that meant him too. Chi-Chi glanced back. "Gohan get back! You're not leaving home until you 30!" Chi-Chi said. Gohan gulped but before he could hide Nappa charged Tien. Piccolo, Chi-Chi and Krillin vanished. Lunch and Ranfan fired small blasts at Nappa's eyes; he grabbed his face with a grunt. Piccolo reappeared and hit Nappa in the face with a palm strike sending him into Krillin's overhead hammer chop. Chi-Chi appeared behind Nappa as he spun toward the ground, she punched him in the spine with a glowing fist. Gohan winced at the sound of bones breaking and Nappa's cry of pain. He had killed two people already but it was hard to remember when he was screaming. Piccolo had brought two fingers to his forehead while Gohan recoiled. " **Special Beam Cannon!** " Piccolo said. Nappa swerved in the air using his Ki, his legs dangling now that his spine was broken. He was too slow, the Special Beam Cannon pierced Nappa's thigh. He had no time to recover either; Krillin had summoned another disk of Ki and hurled it at Nappa. Nappa struck the disk with a knife hand strike, it cut through his pinkie but he managed to deflect it before he lost another finger. The disk kept flying and cut a skyscraper in half while Nappa crashed to the ground. Earth's fighter's paused, all breathing heavily. "W-we got him, right...?" Ranfan said.

Gohan couldn't hold be mad at Nappa anymore. However, Vegeta watched without any reaction as Nappa convulsed on the ground, trying to pull himself towards Vegeta with only his arms. "V-Vegeta... it... it hurts..." Nappa said. Vegeta looked down at Nappa. "What's wrong, having trouble with such a pathetic band of weaklings Nappa?" Vegeta said. Nappa raised a shaking hand to reach out for Vegeta. "V... Vegeta, help... me." Nappa said. Vegeta took Nappa's hand with a smirk. "Thank... you-!" Nappa said. He was cut-off by Vegeta tossing him in the air. Nappa stared at Vegeta wide-eyed as Ki gathered in his hands. A figure flew out from nowhere and pulled Nappa out of the way of Vegeta's Ki blast. Vegeta ended his technique and stared up at the figure flying towards the Earthlings with Nappa in tow. "This cowardly manner..! Raditz, I'll have your head!" Vegeta said. Gohan blinked. "T-that – Raditz actually came?" Gohan said. Raditz had always refused to do anymore than train with them, had he changed his mind? Raditz landed with Nappa behind Earth's fighters, they all stared at him. Nappa, slung over Raditz's shoulder like a sack, sighed. "Beerus be damned, I thought I was dead..." Nappa said. Raditz clenched his jaw, sparring a moment from glaring at Vegeta to glance at Nappa. "Don't relax just yet, we might still die." Raditz said. He pointed at Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta, what do you think you're doing?!" Raditz said. Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms. "Don't take that tone with me, you low-ranked scum! I am removing a disgrace to the Saiya-jin race. I have no need for a warrior who can't or won't fight." Vegeta said. Raditz's hand shook, he lowered his arm and took a deep breath. "I... didn't want to believe it, but mum was right. The only disgrace is you, Vegeta! You call yourself a proud Saiya-jin warrior when you would kill your teammates?! You call yourself a Prince when you kill your subjects, knowing there's only 3 of us left?! You're no better than Frieza!" Raditz said. Gohan gulped; Raditz was crying but Nappa was trembling. "R-Raditz you idiot, don't-!" Nappa said. Vegeta screamed, his Ki increasing and exploding from his body. Gohan started to tremble too. Vegeta's power was far higher than anything he'd sensed outside the deepest recesses of his own Ki. T-they had to fight that next? Vegeta threw his hand out and charged a blast. "You're both dead, you hear me traitors? You're dead!" Vegeta said. "We'll see!" Raditz said. His body flared with blinding light. Gohan cried out, several other voices doing the same. Gohan covered his eyes but the light was too bright. Even after it faded he was left blinded for several heartbeats. Gohan blinked the spots from his eyes. Raditz, Nappa, and even Nappa's finger were gone. Gohan's temples throbbed. Just this once he'd thought Raditz had a good side and the he ran; Gohan should have known better! Vegeta removed his hands from his eyes; they were bloodshot as he turned to the Earthlings. "All of you... this goddamn planet... and those traitors are going to die." Vegeta said. He walked towards them, each step making Gohan's trembling increase. They were going to die... Gohan was going to die... Why wasn't Dad here yet?

* * *

 **A/N: although Vegeta assumes all the Z fighters are hiding their Power Levels some are at full power. The fighters at full power are: Lunch (1530), Ranfan (980), Yamcha (1480), and Chiaotzu (610).**


	10. Chapter 10

Vegeta

Gohan supposed this was what hell looked like. Vegeta had open fired on Earth's fighters, making them scramble to avoid being killed by Ki blasts. East City was in ruins, buildings collapsed, craters revealing sewers and a third of it was on fire. Gohan would have gladly hid like Mother wanted at this point, but Vegeta always seemed to attacking him whenever he tried to slink away. He even shrugged off a blast to the face from Tien to target Gohan, coming so close to killing him that the tip of his tail was burnt. Vegeta zigzagged through the air, bombarding them all as he passed. He stopped attacking only when avoiding Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and Krillin's Destructo Disk. Gohan rolled out of the way a moment before Vegeta could kick him in the face and threw a ball of Ki in return. Not bothering to see if he did damage, Gohan flew as fast as he could towards Piccolo and Krillin. Lunch and Ranfan bombarded Vegeta, blinding him with light and dust. Chi-Chi soared above Vegeta and the explosions, her hands cupped together. "Let this work..! **Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!** " Chi-Chi said. Blue Ki surged towards where Vegeta's Ki was, engulfing the an entire block. Chi-Chi kept the beam going for several seconds. Her whole body to sag when she ended the Kamehameha. From where he was floating beside Piccolo, Gohan's throat tightened at the sight of Mother so exhausted... A flash of light heading towards Mother caught Gohan's eye. He flung his hand out, a tiny blast clipping the larger attack and knocking it off course. Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin flew towards Chi-Chi as a blur appeared behind her. Gohan wanted to scream for her to move but couldn't get his voice to work. "It didn't work." Vegeta said. Chi-Chi whirled around, only to have a hand go through her chest before she could block. Gohan's control of his Ki wavered; he tumbled out of the air. He looked up; Mother was coughing up blood as she dangled on Vegeta's arm. Gohan covered his mouth, bile rising up his throat. Vegeta blasted Piccolo and Krillin back with his free hand. With the other he flung Chi-Chi into Lunch and Ranfan, all three woman went tumbling to the ground.

Gohan stumbled back onto his feet and ran towards Mother. Overhead, Krillin and Piccolo were fighting Vegeta, but Gohan didn't care about them right now. Mother lay piled on top of Lunch and Ranfan, the other two women were breathing but unconscious. Gohan dragged Mother off them, cradling her head with a hand. Chi-Chi struggled to breathe. "Go-han..." Chi-Chi said. She raised a trembling hand to stroke his face. "Ge-t... out... of he-re..." Chi-Chi said. Gohan shook his head, tears falling onto Mother's face. Gohan searched her pockets with a shaking hand. Mother was always prepared; she wouldn't have forgotten to get more Senzu Beans after what happened to Dad. Gohan would give her a Senzu Bean and she'd be fine! As Chi-Chi's breathing got fainter Gohan searched her pockets again. He hadn't found Senzu Beans, but that must be because his fingers were feeling numb! He continued to search but found no Senzu Beans before Chi-Chi's whole body went slack. Gohan stopped looking and shook her shoulders. Chi-Chi's eyes were open but they were glazed open. "M-Mother..?" Gohan said. He shook her again and there was still no response. Gohan stared at Mother as explosions from the fight continued in the background. Oddly enough they were muffled now; the sound of his heart was far louder, yet they were so loud before that Gohan could barely hear himself think. He buried his face in Mother's hair for several shuddering breaths, ignoring the wetness from his tears. "Mother, wake up... Dad-Dad's going to be here any minute t-to..."Gohan said. He swallowed the bile that rising in his throat again. Gohan hated to think it, but maybe Dad wasn't coming? It had been a whole day since he was revived and didn't heroes show up the moment things turned dire? A bark of laughter behind him made Gohan tense. He looked behind him. Vegeta smirked at him. "Oh look, the half-breed is crying... You may have a high power level, but blood will always tell." Vegeta said. Gohan clenched his jaw, tightening his grip on Mother's shoulders. This-this monster thought Mother being dead was funny?! Gohan dropped Mother and lunged at Vegeta with a roar. Vegeta's eyes widened; he unable to avoid being headbutted. "I'll kill you!" Gohan said. He ran forward as Vegeta stumbled back, Ki gathering in his hands. Gohan slammed both his palms into Vegeta's chest and fired. Vegeta was flung into the sky, Gohan flying after him and slamming an elbow into his eye. "Damn that hurt, brat!" Vegeta said. He grabbed Gohan by the elbow and spun mid-air. Following up by throwing Gohan away with a roar and blasting him. Gohan bounced off the wreaked pavement and rolled back onto his feet. He glared up at Vegeta without a care for his new burns; the Saiya-jin had put his Scouter back on. "10,000? He's only an infant!" Vegeta said. Gohan roared again and leapt into the sky, spinning as he chambered a kick. He'd break that monster's neck and then they'd see who was laughing!

A kick to the stomach sent Gohan reeling through the air. Gohan grit his teeth and forced his Ki outward to right himself before Vegeta could follow up. He managed only because Piccolo blasted Vegeta in the back, buying Gohan precious seconds. Gohan panted as he brought his fists up. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep fighting; his whole body ached from Vegeta's attacks and his muscles were screaming because he continued forcing Ki through them. However, Gohan couldn't give up, not with the memory of Mother's lifeless face still fresh. Gohan flew towards Vegeta again, taking advantage of the fact he had to swerve away from Krillin's Destructo Disk. Vegeta caught Gohan's foot and squeezed. Gohan cried out as his bones cracked under the pressure. Ki faltering, he kicked at Vegeta's hand with his free foot but the Saiya-jin smirked. "It's about time... I'm honestly surprised your body survived this little temper tantrum for so long." Vegeta said. He swung Gohan by the foot, using him as a bludgeon to smack Krillin and Piccolo out of the air. Gohan groaned, head feeling fuzzy. Vegeta swung Gohan upward and caught him into a headlock. Gohan struggled to fight back as Vegeta's arm tightened around his throat. Vegeta's arm didn't budge and Gohan was finding it hard to breathe. "If the body is injured a warrior's Power Level will naturally drop. It's astonishing that you managed to compensate by raising your Power Level for so long, truly it is. Kakarot was almost on to something when he sired you, but what's the point of a soldier if they surpass their betters?" Vegeta said. Gohan squirmed; with each moment he couldn't breathe properly Gohan's Ki was dropping and the less Ki he had the harder it was to breathe. Gohan kicked and scratched Vegeta with all his might; his vision was turning black. Gohan knew with terrifying certainty if he fell unconscious now he'd really die. Vegeta was going to strangle him to death at this rate! Vegeta's scouter beeped, he turned to look into the distance without easing his chokehold on Gohan. "A power level of 5,000... Who is that? Not that coward Raditz surely..." Vegeta said. Gohan spotted an approaching figure and he felt hope. That had to be Dad! There was no one else with such a strong Ki on Earth! Goku came to halt before Vegeta and Gohan. Gohan wished he had the breath to call out to Dad; it had been so long since they had seen each other and so many bad things had happened... But Dad would make it better! Goku looked around, pausing at each collapsed or dead fighter, before clenching his fists. "Put my son down." Goku said. Vegeta snorted. "And what if I say no? Your brat's been quite the handful. He'd be far better behaved as a corpse." Vegeta said. Gohan continued gasping for air, his struggles slowing as he lost feeling in his limbs. Red Ki gathered around Goku. " **Kaioken x2**!" Goku said. Suddenly Goku's fist broke through Vegeta's armour and sunk into his stomach. Vegeta and Gohan both gasped for air, one from the blow and the other from being released. Gohan greedily breathed as he fell through the air, but his vision was still getting darker. All the pain, fear and exhaustion caught up to him. The last thing Gohan was aware of was being caught by a familiar pair of arms covered while orange and blue blurs clashed overhead. He fell into fitful unconsciousness, not to wake for days.

* * *

 **Saiya-jin Arc Power Level Rankings**

 **Tier 1:** Chiaotzu (610) & Ranfan (980)

 **Tier 2:** Yamcha (1,480) & Lunch (1,530) & Krillin (1,778) & Tien (1,850)

 **Tier 3:** Chi-Chi (3,500) & Raditz (3,700)

 **Tier 4:** Nappa (4,000) & Piccolo (4,003) Gohan (4,100) & Suppressed Goku (5,000)

 **Tier 5:** Raging Gohan & (10,000) Goku (9,021)

 **Tier 6:** Vegeta (18,000) & Goku Kaioken x2 (18,042)

 **Tier 7:** Goku Kaioken x4 (36,084)


	11. Chapter 11

Losses

Gohan opened his eyes and sat up with a gasp. Vegeta's laughter was ringing in his ears. His whole body ached. A woman shushed him, a hand guiding him to lay back. Gohan's eyes flickered everywhere. He was in a white room, there was a water drip in his arm, and the only other occupant was a woman in a nurse's outfit. "W-what..?" Gohan said.

The nurse smiled at him as he stared at her with wide eyes. "It's all right, you're in the hospital." The Nurse said.

Gohan took deep breaths, comforted by the nurse running a hand through his hair. The fight had to be over, Gohan didn't think doubted Vegeta would let anyone live if he had beaten Dad. "Ummm, Miss can I ask where my Dad is?" Gohan said.

The nurse winced and pulled her hand back. "Your father..? Mr Son is in another room. Now that you're conscious we can move you into his room I suppose..." The Nurse said. Gohan wondered why she looked so conflicted. Dad had to be in better condition than Gohan if he won right? He was left to ponder this while the Nurse contacted the Doctor and got permission to have him moved.

Gohan found out why the nurse was reluctant once she helped him into a wheelchair and wheeled him to Dad's hospital room. A familiar shriek echoed through the hospital. "I won't sit still, I won't!" Goku said.

Gohan sighed and rubbed where the drip needle was embedded in his arm. "Oh, he just needs a needle..." Gohan said. He looked up at the nurse. "I'm sorry, he's always like that." Gohan said.

The nurse's eyebrow twitched but she kept smiling. "Please don't apologize; it's not your fault!" The Nurse said.

Gohan wiggled his toes, relieved to know he could move them even though they ached was sure he could catch Dad in this condition... provided Goku was lured into a sense of security. "I can hold Dad down long enough for the Doctor to finish... probably." Gohan said. He knew the trick to pining Goku down; Gohan had never done it but he'd seen Mo-! Gohan tensed, recalling holding Chi-Chi in his arms as her body went slack. Mother was dead... of course she was, she'd never have let Dad misbehave towards a Doctor. Gohan rubbed his eyes hard to get rid of the coming tears. Kami, he wanted Mother to be here right now. Gohan would even take her yelling at him for fighting right now.

The nurse wheeled Gohan into Dad's room. Goku's whole body was in a cast but he was still trying to climb the walls to escape the Doctor. Gohan quickly shook himself free of his melancholy. He stepped out of the wheelchair, his legs shaking and aching, and made his way over to Dad using his drip stand as support. Goku turned to look at Gohan; he was dangling on top of a cabinet. "Gohan run, he's got needles!" Goku said.

"It's ok Dad," Gohan said. He smiled, letting Goku relax before Gohan's hand shot out. Gohan grasped Goku's tail by the root and shoved his thumb into its base. Goku squealed again and his body tensed; Gohan dug his thumb even deeper into the join between tail and spine. He turned to the Doctor. "He'll be stuck like this until I let go. It might not be ideal, but can you find a vein in his foot?" Gohan said. Goku whimpered as the Doctor shook himself before setting about giving his patient several shots.

When he was done Gohan was glad to let go and shamble back into the wheelchair. Just standing up had used all Gohan's energy, so now his stomach was rumbling. Luckily, the nurse heard and promised to bring food while Gohan kept an eye on his Dad. Goku gave him dirty looks from his perch on the cabinet until lunch arrived, only then could the nurses coerce him into returning to bed.

After lunch Krillin came to visit. He greeted Gohan with thumbs up before going to Goku's bed to slap him on the shoulder. "You look terrible Goku. I hear you've been causing the staff grief?" Krillin said.

Goku pouted, sinking deeper into his pillow. "But Krillin... they used needles on me! I would have been fine without them!" Goku said.

Krillin sighed and rubbed his bald head. "I can never understand you Goku. You'll get kicked in the face for fun but you're afraid of a tiny metal instrument. Think about it, if your scared won't you upset Gohan?" Krillin said.

Gohan looked away, knowing Dad was pouting at him again. "Gohan's in on it too! He grabbed me in my special place so I'd tense up! Only Chi-Chi's supposed to get away with that!" Goku said.

Krillin choked on his own spit. "What?" Krillin said.

"He means I grabbed his tail." Gohan said.

"O-oh, right... obviously he meant his tail." Krillin said. He cleared his throat. "Speaking of you Gohan, you did great work out there kid. I'd never have guessed it was your first fight!" Krillin said.

Gohan's hands clenched and unclenched. How had he done a good job? All Gohan had wanted was to help Mother and Dad so they wouldn't die fighting and he'd failed... "What happened to the Saiya-jin anyway?" Gohan said.

Krillin laughed, his face twitching. "O-oh right... Well, Raditz brought Nappa here. Seems he'll live but he may never regain movement completely... Who knows with a Saiya-jin? He might be stronger than ever to spite us. And Vegeta... ran away." Krillin said.

Gohan shivered, a hand touching his neck as he recalled being strangled. "He got away?!" Gohan said.

Krillin clenched his fist. "But... we beat him so badly maybe he'll never come back!" Krillin said.

"I hope not. I want to fight him at his best next time..." Goku said. Gohan grit his teeth, torn between wanting to chuck his tray at Goku's head and cry. After everything they did... after Dad finally appeared Vegeta still got away. He'd killed Mother so why was that monster still living? Gohan hid his face in his hands and tried to focus on his breathing. His eyes teared up. He needed to think this through logically, Dad wasn't one to kill others... Hadn't Piccolo turned out ok? After Mother and Dad killed him once... but maybe Vegeta could change? Gohan remembered the rage Vegeta showed when Raditz saved Nappa and doubted it. No one who could kill their comrades so easily could become a better person after defeat.

Krillin elbowed Goku and gestured to Gohan. "Don't worry about Vegeta, Gohan. Next time I'll beat him up fair and square!" Goku said.

Gohan's hands were wet with tears now. "But Mother will still be dead..." Gohan said.

Krillin elbowed Goku again. "But Chi-Chi will have so much fun being dead! She'll train with King Kai for a whole year, it's fun I would know, and we'll gather the Dragonballs when she's done so she'll be alive again." Goku said. Gohan's chest hurt and his whole body shook as he sobbed into his hands. Mother... would be gone for a whole year. She'd miss all their birthdays, Christmas, Gohan's first day of school... There'd be no hugs, bedtime stories or praise for getting all his work done either. The reality of the situation finally sank in for Gohan; even if Chi-Chi was revived the time she'd missed wouldn't come back. He sacrificed a year of his life to spend time with his family only to lose two years with them.

Gohan stewed in his depression, doing little beyond lying in his hospital bed for three weeks. He kept his head hidden underneath the blankets to muffle Dad's whining about being bored and when he chatted with the friends who visited. Gohan had no interest in talking to Krillin, Roshi or Oolong, but Grandpa Ox managed to coax him out for hugs when he came.

All Gohan wanted was to be left alone until Mother came back to life. However, everyone who visited seemed determined to include Gohan as if they knew him. Krillin was doing his best to entice Gohan into join their plan to visit Namek. Krillin reckoned that the Namekian Dragonballs might be able to revive Chiaotzu and the others before Earth's Dragonballs reactivated. Gohan thought reviving Mother sooner sounded good, but felt no desire to join the adventure. Besides, they didn't need Gohan really... Once Dad had said it sounded fun and tentatively agreed to go Bulma and Krillin forgot about convincing Gohan. It's not like he had anything to contribute anyway. Goku provided the location via his telepathic connection to King Kai; Bulma and Raditz were building a spaceship using Saiya-jin pods and Kami's ship as inspiration. At best Gohan could keep Piccolo amused during the trip and Piccolo had already refused to be trapped with Goku for a week. Since there was nothing he could do, Gohan was just going to lie here until the new Senzu Beans ripened in a week.

* * *

Saiya-jin Arc Casualties:

Tien's arm was amputated by Nappa. (Healed by Sensu Bean, brought by Goku, after Vegeta fled.)

Nappa was unable to fight once his spine is broken.

Lunch and Ranfan were knocked unconscious when Vegeta throws Chi-Chi's corpse at them, they have light injuries.

Krillin and Piccolo survived the entire fight with non-threatening injuries.

Gohan was strangled into unconsciousness by Vegeta as Goku arrives, he also has heavy injuries from fighting Vegeta for 3 hours.

Goku was severely injured by fighting Vegeta with Kaioken.

Chiaotzu was killed by Nappa via explosion. (He is training at King Kai's.)

Yamcha was killed when Nappa broke his neck. (He is training at King Kai's.)

Chi-Chi is killed by Vegeta, having a hand tear through her chest. (She is training at King Kai's.)


	12. Chapter 12

A Fifth Saiya-jin

Gohan sat in a tree, the branches hiding him from the camp below. Bulma, Krillin, and Oolong were gathered around a fire roasting marshmallows. Gohan was supposed to be among them, having been dragged away from Grandpa Ox's Palace to have fun, but he'd managed to leave by claiming he would gather more food. He felt bad for lying, but right now Gohan didn't want to be seen by anyone. They were always asking if Gohan was having fun and watching him when they thought Gohan couldn't see them. He'd acted normal all day but all the smiling had left Gohan tired.

Below, Bulma finished eating her marshmallow and flopped onto her back. "Urgh... I'm so tired..." Bulma said.

Krillin rubbed the back of his neck. "I can imagine. You've been working on that spaceship none stop. Sorry about asking you to come out here." Krillin said.

Bulma huffed. "You better be sorry, this plan never would have worked without me. If you two had tried to force Gohan to come he'd have pitched a fit, he's never been good with strangers." Bulma said.

Oolong pouted at Bulma. "Well sorry your highness, it's not our fault we don't know the kid!" Oolong said.

Krillin sighed. "Still we had to do something... Goku's my best friend; I couldn't just leave him to be a single parent. Gohan seems like a sweet kid, but he's got to be under a lot of stress. He hit Goku the other day." Krillin said.

Bulma sat up, leaning on one arm. "You can't be serious. Gohan can't even hurt a spider; he moves them outside rather than swat them." Bulma said.

Oolong snorted, resting his head in his hands. "I can't blame the kid. That Saiya-jin killed Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Chi-Chi, but you let him go because Goku wanted to fight him on equal terms next time. I wanted to hit you when I heard that." Oolong said.

Bulma gaped, looking between Oolong and Krillin. "You did what?! Isn't that guy some super villain who'd swear revenge?" Bulma said. She ran her hands through her hair. "Urggh! He'll be back to destroy Earth the moment he recovers, won't he?!"

Krillin looked away, scratching his cheek. "Well... Even if he said it he may not come back..?" Krillin said. Bulma groped for her canteen and tossed it at him. The metal container bounced off his head. "Hey! Goku will take care of it, he always does!" Krillin said.

Bulma groped for something else to throw as Krillin shielded his face with his arms. "That's not the point, you imbecile! What if he comes back while Goku's off exploring Namek, huh?" Bulma said. Gohan sighed; he'd yelled much the same at Dad. Gohan knew he shouldn't of hit his father though. Mother... would never have allowed such disrespect to his parents if she were here.

A streak of light hitting the ground caught his eye. Not wanting to stay here and listen to everyone talking about his faults, Gohan decided to find out what it was. He leapt from tree to tree heading to towards the light source. Gohan found the source deeper in the forest. The fallen object had created a crater, destroying a whole kilometre of forest. Gohan jumped down from the trees and walked to the epicentre, putting out a few fires with his Ki as he went. A spherical piece of metal sat in the centre. Gohan swallowed and poked it with a finger. It was hot, but not enough to hurt. However, there was something familiar about it that made him feel uncomfortable. "Maybe Bulma knows what this is... I know I've seen something similar somewhere."Gohan said. He picked up the sphere, unbothered but the fact it was bigger than him, and headed back to camp. If nothing else this would distract everyone from his mental state for a few days...

As it turned out Bulma was less excited about the item he found than Raditz was. Gohan should have known then it would cause him more trouble than it was worth, but for three days he was left in peace with Grandpa Ox and Dad. He only got suspicious when Dad took him to Capsule Corp. so they could visit Raditz. Goku gave Raditz a two-fingered salute when they entered the lab Bulma had gifted him. Gohan kept his gaze focused on Raditz's workbench; the half-assembled technology was far less disconcerting than seeing Dad wrap his arm around the shoulder of the man who killed him once.

"...What's up Raditz? It better be important, I was going to spar with Gohan today." Goku said. Gohan looked away, secretly glad they were interrupted. Dad didn't know the meaning of light sparring and always acted disappointed when Gohan didn't beat him.

Raditz crossed his arms. "Really Kakarot? This is more important than sparring." Raditz said. He dragged Goku over to his table and gestured to the sphere. "This is Saiya-jin technology... It's old but effective." Raditz said. Gohan gulped, not liking where this was going. Goku tilted his head to the side; Raditz face palmed. "Kakarot, this shouldn't be possible after Planet Vegeta got destroyed! Even stranger, I remember repairing this device myself!" Raditz said. He opened the sphere up and showed them Saiya-jin letters carved into the inner shell. "I put this inscription here as a joke at the owner's expense... He always was a bit of an ass." Raditz said.

Gohan squinted at the writing but couldn't tell what it meant... Raditz had tried to teach him during the 5 months they trained in the gravity chamber, but Gohan hadn't thought he'd need it and did his best to ignore Raditz. There were several words Gohan didn't recognise, only three stood out to him. What did 'unexpected - mission - congratulations' mean?

Goku didn't bother looking at the inscription and hummed. "Neat... Do you want to learn the Kaioken? I'll trade you for the Double Sunday." Goku said.

"Will you shut up about that? There are some things brothers don't share. Besides, I wasn't finished." Raditz said. He put the device down. "As I was saying... This is a scouting drone. Since it transmits data I managed to get in contact with the owner. Even better, he wants to meet us! So Kakarot, let's go say hello to my old friend Turles. We can bring your son; Turles will go mad seeing Saiya-jin can breed with humans." Raditz said.

Gohan crossed his fingers; Dad had never been one for social events so... "Okay, when do we leave?" Goku said.

Raditz smiled and clapped Dad on the shoulder. "Right now," Raditz said. Gohan hung his head and followed Dad out of Capsule Corp. He prayed to Kami that a Saiya-jin coming to Earth wouldn't lead to anyone dying this time.

Gohan's ominous feeling intensified when Raditz pointed to the spaceship floating above Earth. "Amazing isn't it? Turles has done well for himself." Raditz said. Was Gohan the only one who thought it looked like a pirate ship? Gohan turned to Dad, Goku had his hands linked behind his head. Apparently so... and considering Saiya-jin conquered planets for a living Gohan was pretty sure it was an actual pirate ship.

Despite his misgivings, Gohan flew after Goku and Raditz and into the spaceship. The doors opened for them, closing behind them once they were inside. Gohan shivered, rubbing his arms. The inside of the ship was cold and dark, only a few glow strips on the walls providing light. He kept close to Dad as they walked through the corridors. This was definitely a pirate ship; it reminded Gohan too much of the sci-fi movies Bulma made him swear not to reveal he'd watched with her.

Raditz lead Goku and Gohan into the main living space of the ship. There was someone waiting for them there in the shadows. Raditz beamed and strode deeper into the room. "Turles, it really is you! I never thought I'd be happy to see your face, bastard." Raditz said.

A Saiya-jin, identical to Goku except for his darker skin, smirked as he emerged from the shadows and shook Raditz's hand. "I could say the same for you Raditz. I see you finally left the service of His Royal Pain-In-My-Ass, good for you!" Turles said. The two clapped each other on the shoulder and let go. Turles turned to Goku. Gohan stared at Turles' hair; was it just him or did it look like Turles had devil horns? "And this... could it really be Kakarot?" Turles said.

Raditz put his hands on his hips. "It is. Apparently Father had a better idea of would happen than most Saiya-jin. Kakarot was jettisoned off-planet right before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. I'd have brought Nappa too, but he's sleeping off a broken spine." Raditz said.

Turles raised an eyebrow. "That elite Nappa's here too... Did the last Vegeta finally choke on his pride and die?" Turles said.

Raditz grimaced and looked away. "That's closer to what happened than I'd like, but he's still alive." Raditz said.

"That's too bad," Turles said. He turned to Gohan next; Gohan kept his head high with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. "And who is this? He's far too young to be from Vegeta..." Turles said.

Goku smiled and patted GOhan's head. "Oh, this is Gohan. He's my kid. He's Chi-Chi's too, but she's not here right now." Goku said.

Gohan's grip on his hands tightened further. Turles hummed and circled Gohan. "He's got an unusually pink complexion, but otherwise he looks like a full-blooded Saiya-jin... How fascinating, I had no idea the local species is so compatible with our own." Turles said. Turles stopped circling Gohan and turned his back to them all. "This is perfect, an absolute windfall! With four more Saiya-jin the Saiya-jin Empire can be created so much sooner... Let alone being able to breed successfully already." Turles said. Gohan, Goku and Raditz shared a look but didn't say anything. Turles nodded to himself and turned to faced them again, arms crossed. "Raditz, Kakarot I will let you join me. I'm the generous sort, so Nappa can come too." Turles said.

Raditz rubbed his temples. "Create the Saiya-jin Empire huh... Putting aside the fact there are only five of us, just how are we going to build an Empire? We'll be beaten down the moment we try." Raditz said.

"Beaten? Who'll beat us?" Goku said. He clenched his fists with a smile. "Raditz, is there someone really strong in space?" Goku said. Turles and Raditz shared a look before ignoring Goku.

Turles wagged his finger at Raditz. "Of course I haven't forgotten. That's why I have a plan to raise our Power Levels!" Turles said. He pulled out a seed from his armour. "This is a seed for the Tree of Might! If we cultivate the tree and eat the tree's fruit we'll become unbelievably powerful." Turles said.

" _Goku, don't let him plant that seed!_ " A Voice said. Gohan blinked and looked around, but couldn't find the source of that nasal voice. Raditz and Turles didn't seem to hear it, they were still talking about the tree.

" _Oh hey King Kai, what's up? Raditz brought me to meet his friend._ " Goku said.

The disembodied voice huffed. " _I know, listen Goku. That Saiya-jin's heart is a ball of pure evil! The Tree of Might absorbs all the life force of a planet to bear fruit. Mortals have been banned from eating it! You have to stop him from planting the seed and give it to Kami!_ " King Kai said. Gohan chewed his lip. Did that mean the gods were allowed to eat a planet killing fruit? Not that they would. A god wouldn't eat a fruit that killed a planet's worth of people, right?

Goku crossed his arms and turned to Raditz and Turles. "I refuse. King Kai says The Tree of Might is banned." Goku said.

Raditz made a complicated face. "King Kai... That's the god that trained you to beat Vegeta?" Raditz said. He ran and hand through his hair and sighed. "Turles rethink things. Even if we took over the Universe with this fruit now we couldn't sustain an Empire. If anything we should focus on our own species for now. A half Saiya-jin is stupidly powerful; why not focus your efforts on finding out why? Nappa's already on board with creating hybrids and he's... you know." Raditz said.

Turles frowned. "So you say hybrids are more powerful? I won't give up on the Tree of Might so easily, so prove it. If the boy can beat my minions single-handedly I might change my mind." Turles said.

"W-what?!" Gohan said. He looked to Goku with wide eyes. Gohan didn't want to fight!

Goku ruffled Gohan's hair. "A fight sounds like fun! I'm kind of jealous, but you can have this one Gohan!" Goku said. Gohan struggled to speak, a gurgled whine coming out. Why couldn't Dad be selfish just this once?

Gohan was left standing in the middle of the room as Goku, Raditz and Turles stepped back. Five aliens entered the room. Gohan gulped and rubbed his sweaty palms against his pants. He wished he'd thought to wear the Demon Clan Gi Piccolo had given him today. Wearing a silk Changshan didn't inspire any confidence in him. Turles grinned and waved a hand at his men. "Boy, meet the Turles Crusher Corps. Meet the twins. The one on the right is Lakasei, the one on the left is Rasin. I found them as fossils and revived them. The guy behind them is Daiz. He's new; I only overthrew his family's dynasty a few years back. The one with the cybernetics is Cacao, a mercenary I picked up. And the biggest guy at the back is my second-in-command Amond. He's more than paid back the effort I spent releasing him from Galactic Prison." Turles said.

The five aliens grinned as they circled Gohan. "You're taking making it too easy for us boss. Five against one isn't sporting." Amond said.

Turles shrugged. "Maybe, watch out though. I'm told hybrid vigour is a bitch." Turles said.

The two smaller aliens, Lakasei and Rasin, laughed and charged at Gohan. He back flipped over them and used Kiai to send them crashing towards Caco. The cyborg batted them out of the way and a rocket on his back propelled him toward Gohan head-first. His head slammed into Gohan's chest. Gohan gritted his teeth, dug his heels into the floor, and used Cacao's armour as a handhold to slam the cyborg into the floor. Metal warped and shattered under the force of the slam, both the floor and Cacao's cybernetic parts. Gohan tried to take a moment to breathe, but Daiz and Amond rushed him. Gohan was forced to weave away from punches, kicks and Ki blasts.

"Oh wow, Gohan's gotten really strong. He never fights back when we spar so I couldn't tell how much." Goku said. Gohan made a whining noise and punched Daiz in the eye.

Turles grumbled, arms still crossed. His scouter was beeping with numbers flying across the screen. "The boy is strong, but he has no spirit. With a Power Level over 10,000 he could kill them all in one blast." Turles said.

"Shut up Turles, like you were killing trained soldiers when you were... How old is my nephew Kakarot? You never said." Raditz said.

"Pretty sure he's five now. I can't believe he only started fighting a year ago, I wasn't half as strong at his age." Goku said.

Amond got behind Gohan and wrapped an arm around his neck. Gohan stiffened, remembering Vegeta's arm blocking his windpipe. If this kept up he'd die! Gohan's Ki surged; he wasn't going to let himself be strangled again! Gohan roared, Kiai exploding out from his body in every direction. "Let go of me!" Gohan said. He didn't want to be in this creepy ship anymore, he didn't want to be hurt anymore, and he didn't want to listen to adults talking behind his back anymore! Gohan's elbow snapped back and there was the sound of armour shattering. Amond's arm around his neck loosened. Gohan spun around and kicked him in the gut. Amond was sent flying into the path of the twin's Ki blasts. "Leave me alone!" Gohan said. Kiai exploded outward, sending everything flying. Gohan roared and continued to raise his Ki, unaware as the ship and the people inside it were flung away.

Gohan continued to roar until there was nothing in his sight besides the stars. His Kiai ebbed and Gohan sagged. "I... want to go home now..." Gohan said. He looked around for Dad. He spotted Goku, Raditz and Turles on a plateau below. There was no sign of Turles' minions anywhere.

Gohan was about to fly down but realised the adults were all staring at him and shaking.

"Over 50,000... can't be... Too strong..." Turles said.

"... completely obliterated... ship..." Raditz said.

"... killed... couldn't even fight back..." Goku said.

Gohan froze; he can't have heard Dad correctly. Gohan looked around but there was still no sight of the Turles Crusher Corps. Gohan started to shake as Turles became excited and handed the Tree of Might seed to Goku. Those five had to be somewhere, it's not like that was enough to... kill them, was it? A splash of dark purple on the grass below caught Gohan's eye. There were five people-sized smears of purples, reds and greens. One red smear had silver shards of metal sprinkled through it. Gohan's stomach churned; he threw up until his stomach was empty, getting it all over the front of his shirt. "K-ka... Mr Piccolo, what have I done?" Gohan said. His stomach continued to churn even after he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Gohan hadn't intended to kill anyone...


	13. Chapter 13

To space!

Ox-King held Gohan's hand, leading him into Capsule Corporation's backyard. A large round machine stood in the centre of the lawn, the black Capsule Corp. logo stark against white paint. Surrounding the machine was Bulma, Dr Briefs, Panchy, Krillin, Oolong, Puar, and Roshi. Bulma was wearing a yellow spacesuit and stood by the ship's door with her arms crossed. "It seems like you're ready to go." Ox-King said.

Bulma turned to Ox-King and Gohan, looking behind them and then glaring. "I am, so where the hell is Goku?!" Bulma said.

Ox-King cringed and looked away. Gohan looked down. "Dad... isn't coming." Gohan said.

Krillin took a step back. "Not coming? But Goku was super excited about going to Namek to look for Dragonballs!" Krillin said.

"I'm sorry." Gohan said. He clenched and unclenched his fists. "Dad said he sensed a new power when he fought Slug last week. He's staying behind to train." Gohan said.

"Oh yeah, he worked really hard to beat that Namekian's ass. I shouldn't have forgotten about that, Kame House still smells smoky." Krillin said.

Bulma stomped her foot repeatedly. "Goku, you selfish jerk! We're traversing into dangerous parts unknown and he's staying behind to discover a new toy! Can't that new power wait?!" Bulma said. Gohan nodded along without thinking as Bulma continued talking; he'd brought up many of her points when trying to convince Dad to change his mind.

Krillin laughed and put his hands on his hips. "Think about it this way Bulma, we still have the second ship. Goku's just a call away if things go south. He'll be more powerful than ever and we won't have to spend six days in a confined space with him." Krillin said.

Roshi stepped forward and nodded. "Cut the boy some slack Bulma, he just saved the Earth again last week! Besides, if that Saiya-jin returns to Earth while he's helping you on Namek we're all dead!" Roshi said.

Bulma huffed and turned away. "Still, I refuse to go into space with only Krillin for protection!" Bulma said.

Krillin turned to Gohan; he gulped, having another bad feeling. "Then Gohan can come! He's practically as strong as Goku now days anyway." Krillin said.

Gohan and Ox-King took a step back. "W-what.. But I-I can't..?" Gohan said. This sounded like a terrible idea! Didn't Krillin realise Gohan always messed up? He'd attacked Raditz only after Dad was struck a fatal blow! He'd tried to help fight the Saiya-jin and Mother died! He'd been told to fight Turles' Crusher Corps. and accidentally killed all five! The only reason Slug had been defeated without anything going wrong was that Gohan had still been hiding in Ox Palace and trying to come to terms murdering five people.

"S-surely Gohan's a bit young to go into space? I didn't even pack him any clothes." Ox-King said.

Bulma flapped a hand at Ox-King. "No need, we've got a bunch of clothes lying around Mum made; he hasn't gotten much bigger so they should still fit." Bulma said. She turned to Panchy. "Hey mum, want to dress up Gohan for a space adventure?" Bulma said. Panchy beamed at her daughter. Gohan decided Bulma was mean as Panchy dragged him inside by the hand. There was no way he could say no when Panchy take such pleasure in getting him ready. Gohan prayed that he wouldn't screw up this time. He really wanted Mother to come back to life as soon as possible...

When Panchy was finally satisfied with Gohan's clothes she led him back out into the garden by the hand, his bags slung over her shoulder. Bulma took one look at him and did a spit take. "That's hilarious mum! You've turned Gohan into a biker!" Bulma said. Gohan couldn't help but fidget, readjusting how the leather jacket sat on his shoulders and wiggling his toes inside the steel-capped boots. He wasn't sure how he felt about wearing real leather, though it smelt delicious Gohan felt bad for the animal. Besides, wasn't Bulma being hyperbolic? He didn't look that much like a biker... right?

Gohan looked to Krillin for help. Krillin covered his mouth with his fist, he was shaking. "W-we never tell Chi-Chi he wore this..!" Krillin said. Gohan sagged and stared at the ground; Krillin paled and waved his hands. "O-Oh shit, sorry Gohan!" Krillin said.

Gohan shook his head. "I-it's fine. I... need to get over this anyway. Mother... Mother's coming back soon." Gohan said. At least that's what Dad kept reminding him; there were plenty of other kids whose mother wouldn't come back after she was killed... It's not like Gohan wasn't glad for the Dragonballs, but it felt like saying everything was alright because Mother would come back was too callous. Gohan accepted his bags from Panchy and sighed. There was no point continue to think about it, he'd only make himself more upset. Gohan set about putting his bags in the ship; Bulma and Krillin doing the same.

They were ready to close the door and leave when a Ki signature soared towards Capsule Corporation. Krillin clenched his fists and grinned. "That's Tien! He decided to come after all!" Krillin said. Gohan looked up and squinted; he could see a man dressed in green coming closer.

Bulma crossed her arms. "You'd think he'd be more punctual, Chiaotzu's the one who needs the Namekian Dragonballs the most." Bulma said.

Krillin, Bulma and Gohan stepped out of the ship to see Tien landing on the lawn. "Sorry I'm late. Is there room for one more?" Tien said.

Bulma jabbed her thumb towards the ship. "Bags go inside, drop them on the floor wherever. We're leaving right now." Bulma said. Tien nodded and stepped into the spaceship, a single rucksack over his shoulder.

Gohan looked between Bulma, Krillin and their Grandpa Ox. If Tien was going did Bulma really need him to go?Grandpa Ox had tears streaming down his face; Roshi tapped Ox-King's side with his staff. "Don't dry you big oaf. Your Grandson's doing something important; just be glad he's got far more potential in martial arts than you ever did." Roshi said. Gohan made a face. He didn't feel particularly talented.

Bulma said her goodbyes to her parents and stalked in to the ship, Krillin following her after a moment. Gohan hesitated; this was his last chance to say he didn't want to go... "Gohan, Ship-Sit-Now!" Bulma said. Gohan gulped and scurried into the ship; he sat in one of the flight seats and strapped himself in. Dad always told him never to get Bulma mad and do as she said; Gohan wasn't sure why, but considering Dad had always laughed off Mother's anger he didn't want to find out.

"5 seconds until we leave, our destination is Namek!" Bulma said. Gohan shared a look with Krillin and Tien. Wasn't liftoff meant to be explosive? No one had gotten of the lawn yet-! A sudden G force pushed Gohan deeper into his seat and shook the ship. Gohan gripped the armrests, feeling the metal armrest bending underneath his fingers. Oh Kami, why did Bulma think it was a good idea to make it out of such soft metal?!

The shaking G forces ended as suddenly as it started. Bulma unlatched her seatbelt and stood up. She raised an eyebrow at the other three, who were wide-eyed and sweating. "A-a little warning next time Bulma..." Krillin said.

"Whatever, we've left Earth's atmosphere. It's okay to get up now." Bulma said. Gohan put a hand to his chest and took deep breaths.

Tien got up and looked out the window. "We've come so far... Earth's already out of my sight." Tien said.

Bulma walked towards a door in the ship. "Do as you like; I'm going to get changed." Bulma said. She walked through the sliding door; it locked behind her with a beeping noise.

Krillin looked between Gohan and Tien. "What do we do now?" Krillin said.

Tien turned away from the window and smirked at them. "We train of course. We've got six days to prepare for whatever Namek can throw at us. Don't forget this is Piccolo's home planet. There's bound to be numerous strong warriors." Tien said.

Krillin gulped; Gohan didn't see why he was so nervous, a planet full of Piccolo's would be pretty quiet since they'd be meditating all the time. But more important was... "Should we really be training in the ship? We might break it." Gohan said. He remembered ripping apart Turles' ship when he lost control; it had felt so easy. Doing so in space would be catastrophic, Gohan was half-Saiya-jin so he wouldn't explode from lack of pressure but there was still nothing for him to breathe.

Tien crossed his arms. "There's more to Ki than powering up and firing blasts. It's about time you learned that Gohan." Tien said.

Krillin shoved his hands in his pockets. "So it'll be visualisation training for us then?" Krillin said.

Tien nodded. "And Gohan can get started on meditation. I'm excited to see what you can do with your potential." Tien said. Gohan gulped but told himself meditation shouldn't be too hard...

* * *

Six days later, Gohan sat with legs crossed and eyes closed. His Ki circulated through his body's chakra points as Tien had taught him. There was something fulfilling about meditation, Gohan could see why Piccolo did it all the time now. There was no stress dealing without the outside world, only the reassuring warmth of his Ki.

A loud yawn snapped Gohan from his thoughts, he opened his eyes. Bulma ran a hand through her hair, lying in a bed surrounded by trash. "I'm dying of boredom." Bulma said.

Tien, looming over Gohan to watch his training, frowned at her. "You need more discipline. It's only been five days." Tien said. He crossed his arms and turned to Gohan. "Put aside distractions and continue meditating, you need to-!" Tien said.

"Gohan, where did that Saiya-jin go?" Bulma said.

Gohan looked between Tien and Bulma. It would be rude to ignore her or Tien; however, Dad's warning not to anger Bulma made up his mind. "Um, Nappa's going to be working for King Furry I think? Lunch said she was going to help him get a job as a bodyguard." Gohan said.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I know that! I meant the other one. What was his name, Vegeta?" Bulma said.

Gohan's hands shook so he clenched them into fists, remembering what Vegeta had done. "Raditz said he probably escaped to a planet allied with his boss so he could recover." Gohan said. Bulma stared at the ceiling and hummed.

Gohan was about to return to his meditation when the ship's controller beeped. "Approaching destination, Namek is within visual distance." The automated voice said.

"Alright, show time!" Bulma said. She leapt over her junk and buckled herself into the pilot seat.

"Buckle up you guys, this is going to be violent." Bulma said. Gohan scrambled to his seat and put his seatbelt on, Tien and Krillin doing the same. His fingers found the indents he'd squeezed into the metal on liftoff. Gohan supposed at least they got more warning this time. "Computer, go down!" Bulma said. The ship descended vertically, Gohan knew the moment they reached atmosphere because the ship shook again. A thud later and the ship had stopped; they had landed on Namek.

Tien opened the door, revealing Namek. Gohan unbuckled his seatbelt and followed Tien and Krillin outside. He looked around with wide eyes and a sense of familiarity. Namek's landscape was a large expanse of water and islands sparsely decorated by thin trees. "You know, this looks like the places Mr Piccolo would take me to train." Gohan said. It was surprising how much this looked like the plains of Earth if you ignored the three suns, the blue grass and green water.

Krillin put his hands on his hips. "Huh, Piccolo's instinct must make him train in areas similar to his home planet." Krillin said.

Bulma walked out of the ship, now fully dressed, and glared at the three of them. "The hell did you think you were doing walking out here like that? If there wasn't any oxygen you'd be dead and I'd be gathering the Dragonballs alone!" Bulma said. Gohan hadn't thought about oxygen, he'd just assumed there would be because Piccolo breathed air. Now he felt rather foolish.

Tien looked off into the distance. "I can sense several strong powers on the planet. Gathering the Dragonballs might not be as easy as we hoped." Tien said.

Krillin leaned over to Gohan. "What's wrong with her? She's getting paranoid already." Krillin said. Gohan couldn't think of anything to say to that and tilted his head to the side.

Bulma huffed and shrunk the ship into her capsule. "Isn't that just the Namekians? Let's just hope their more friendly than Piccolo." Bulma said.

Tien frowned. "We can only hope so." Tien said.

Bulma pulled out the Dragon Radar and turned it on with a click. The Dragon Radar started to beep and Bulma pointed to the left.. "Looks like the Dragon Radar is working... The closest one is that way." Bulma said.

"Then let's get moving." Tien said. He and Krillin flew in that direction. Gohan looked to Bulma, she held her arms out. Gohan sighed and wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist before flying after them. He wished Tien and Krillin would slow down, Gohan knew from experience that Bulma couldn't handle flying at higher speeds. Gohan wasn't so desperate to catch up that he'd deal with Bulma fainting in his arms again; she'd screamed really loud in his ear before finally falling unconscious last time.

Several hundred meters of Namekian scenery had passed by Gohan's count when the familiar profile of a Saiya-jin spaceship flew across the horizon. Gohan halted mid-air staring at it. Tien and Krillin stopped too. "What is it Gohan?" Krillin said.

Bulma, already having turned to see what Gohan was looking at, pointed at the ship with a shaking hand. Krillin and Tien's eyes widened. "That's a-a-a Saiya-jin spaceship?!" Krillin said.

Gohan reached out with his Ki and gulped. "And... that's Vegeta's Ki." Gohan said.

"Shit! This is so bad!" Bulma said. Gohan couldn't argue that, although he wished Bulma wasn't yelling in his ear.

"Hurry, we'll keep low and fly to the Dragonball!" Tien said. He flew downward until he was skimming the surface of the water. Gohan and Krillin followed.

Krillin turned his head to look at Gohan. "Gohan, don't forget to hide your Ki. We don't want Vegeta finding us!" Krillin said.

"A-alright..." Gohan said. He closed his eyes, forcing his Ki down. It was hard, his Ki didn't like being suppressed and even more so when he was using it. Feeling his Ki reach the level of Tien and Krillin, Gohan opened his eyes and had to swerve out of the way of an island.

Gohan floundered trying to fly straight again while Bulma squealed in his ear. "New rule, no eyes closed while flying! Crash while I'm onboard and I'm telling Goku!" Bulma said. GOhan flushed and nodded.

Tien looked back. "Speaking of Goku, best contact Earth the moment we land. We already know Vegeta's here, so Earth's safe for now." Tien said.

Krillin laughed. "Well that's not so bad. We just need to survive until Goku arrives... in six days... while avoiding Vegeta." Krillin said. Gohan could see the moment the gravity of their situation hit Krillin, his lips twitching and sweat dripping down his face. It had taken their all to survive Vegeta for three hours. Waiting six days for Dad to arrive would only work if they managed to avoid him... Gohan supposed it was a good thing Namek was such a big planet; at least there was plenty of space to keep between them.

* * *

 **Namek Arc Power Level Ranking (Upon Arrival):**

Average Frieza Soldiers (1,500)

Krillin (5,000); Tien (5,200)

Frieza Elites (18,000-23,000); Gohan (23,050); Vegeta (24,000)

Raging Gohan (50,249)


	14. Chapter 14

Grand Elder Guru

Following the Dragon Radar led Gohan, Bulma, Tien and Krillin to a strange round building atop an outcropping. The building had curved windows and two antenna-like spikes protruding from the roof. "Huh, it looks a lot like Kami's ship. Guess we know what Namekian architecture looks like." Bulma said.

Gohan, Krillin and Tien floated down to the building; Gohan waiting for Bulma to find her feet before landing himself. "It's in a bad spot though. Good luck hiding when this place sticks out like a sore thumb." Krillin said.

Not far from them a door floated upward. A Namekian with a passing resemblance to Piccolo stepped out and looked down at them with arms linked behind his back. " _Who are you to come here? This is the house of Grand Elder Guru, ruler of Namek and father to all._ " The Namekian said.

Gohan and Bulma blinked, of the four Earthlings they knew any Namekian. "Um _... Hello? I'm Bulma, my friends and I am from_ Earth _._ " Bulma said.

Krillin looked between Bulma and Nail. "Ah Bulma, what's he saying?" Krillin said.

Tien crossed his arms. "Whatever he's saying it doesn't sound hostile; I'll take what we can get at this point." Tien said.

The Namekian's antenna twitched. "At least some of you can't talk Namekian. Where did you learn our language?" The Namekian said.

"I learnt from a Namekian on Earth." Gohan/Bulma said. They looked at each other and rubbed their necks. Gohan wondered if they should clarify they learnt from different a Namekian, Piccolo wouldn't like being lumped together with Kami and Kami might not like being mixed with Piccolo either.

" _Nail... They are not invaders, let them in._ " A frail sounding voice said.

Nail looked back to the house and then sighed. " _Very well_... Follow me Earthlings." Nail said. He led them into the house. Seeing Nail float up to the second floor Gohan wrapped his arms around Bulma again and carried her up.

Two things stood out about the Namekian that awaited them on the second floor to Gohan. First, he was enormous; Gohan wouldn't even reach his knees. Second, he looked very tired with deep lines in his face and his eyes barely open. "Welcome Earthlings, I am Guru. I apologise for the hostility Nail showed you but our planet is under attack." Guru said.

"So the Ki I felt weren't Namekians after all." Tien said.

Bulma pulled at her hair. "Shit, you don't think those guys are after the Dragonballs too?" Bulma said.

Gohan paled. "T-then isn't this our fault? If Vegeta realised Mr Piccolo was related to the Dragonballs, he came here when he couldn't get Earth's." Gohan said. He looked at the ground. "I-I'm so sorry." Gohan said.

Guru raised a hand. "Do not take the blame for what they are doing. The Dragonballs are symbols of wisdom and power to us. They are our hope, but to one with evil they will always be prized." Guru said.

"Grand Elder Guru, if it's the Dragonballs they're looking for we can abandon the villages for now. Those invaders won't be able to use the Dragonballs anyway." Nail said. Gohan tilted his head to the side. Why wouldn't Vegeta be able to use the Dragonballs?

"Indeed, there is no point in Namekians dying when the enemy's purpose is clear. I will send word for my children to hide." Guru said. The elder Namek looked pensive for a moment before turning his attention back to them. "Also, you said there are Dragonballs on Earth. Is there truly a Namekian there?" Guru said.

Krillin scratched his head. "Yes, Kami is the Guardian of Earth. I heard he escaped this planet when the cataclysm hit." Krillin said. Gohan wondered if he should mention Piccolo but decided not to. Piccolo wouldn't want another older Namekian interfering in his business, he grumbled about Kami enough as it is.

Guru smiled. "So a child of Katas survived. It's incredible that a member of the Dragon Clan still lives, let alone a scion of such a genius. By now he must be powerful indeed. So he was the one who defeated the evil on your planet?" Guru said.

"Well not really? I mean he helped the others train, but Mr Piccolo's the one who fought." Gohan said.

"Hmm... Well either way you appear to have pure hearts and great potential power. Would you help defend Namek?" Guru said.

Tien looked to Gohan and Krillin, after a moment's hesitation they nodded. "It would be our honour." Tien said.

"Very well, come closer and I'll reveal your potential. With your true power unlocked it may be possible to save Namek." Guru said.

"If you say so," Krillin said. He stepped forward; Guru stretched a clawed hand out and rested it on Krillin's head.

Krillin's Ki skyrocketed; Tien took a step back. "I-incredible, after all that training so much power was still hidden?" Tien said. Gohan wondered if it was really something to be impressed by, Krillin's Ki was still lower than his. Was this only what Krillin couldn't suppress? That made sense; Gohan wasn't as good at controlling his Ki as Tien and Krillin.

"Pretty neat, he made Krillin glow." Bulma said. Gohan sweat dropped as Krillin stepped back.

Tien stepped forward and Guru rested a hand on his head. "Not to sound ungrateful, but won't this draw the enemy here?" Tien said.

"Thank you for the concern, but it will be alright so long as you power down after you leave." Guru said. Tien's Ki also skyrocketed, eclipsing Krillin's. Tien bowed to Guru and stepped back.

Guru looked to Gohan. "And now it is your turn child." Guru said. Gohan stepped forward, Guru's hand resting on his head felt much like Piccolo's when he did something right. "... You have astonishing potential power, you are not like the other two." Guru said.

"Um, technically I'm half Saiya-jin..." Gohan said. He furrowed his brows. "And if I think about it my Grandfather is a Giant-type Earthling... Huh, I'm only one quarter Human if I think about it." Gohan said.

"I see. Perhaps this is the power of a Super Saiya-jin I sense. I will awaken what I can." Guru said. Gohan felt a fizzy energy, similar to Baba's, enter his head and seep into his entire body. Gohan trembled at the feeling of energy inside him pulling at his gut. Gohan's Ki broke free of his control and surged outward higher than ever. Gohan's throat tightened, his control was slipping, he had to push it down! Guru's energy and hand pulled back. "Be at ease child, I have pulled out only a fraction of your power. The rest is beyond my ability to tap into." Guru said. Gohan took deep breaths and bowed his head to Guru so his blush was hidden. He'd almost thrown his Ki against Guru and hurt the old Namekian!

Nail walked between Gohanm and Guru, his arms crossed. "If that's all, I will see you out now." Nail said.

"Yes, be sure to go with them Nail." Guru said.

Nail frowned at Guru. "Grand Elder, I can't leave you here!" Nail said.

"Nail, if the Dragonball is gone what would the enemy gain by coming here? I will be safe enough here. Go and defend our people, they have far more time left to live than I." Guru said. He inclined his head to Bulma. "And if your friend wants to she can stay here with me. I would enjoy the company; it has been over a century since I conversed with someone other than my children." Guru said.

Bulma gave Guru a thumb up. "If it's conversation you want you've come to the right place!" Bulma said. She looked at Gohan, Krillin and Tien with hands on her hips. "Alright you lot, get out there and kick Saiya-jin tail!" Bulma said. Gohan supposed he should be glad she would be safe here. Bulma handed him the Dragon Radar and an oversized Dragonball. Bulma might be staying behind but now he would be on a different carrying duty. At least the Dragon Radar wouldn't scream if he flew too fast.

"If that's all, we're leaving. Hurry up." Nail said. He dropped down to the first floor and flew out of the house. Tien, Krillin and Gohan scrambled to fly after him. They caught up to fly at Nail's side; Gohan looked at Nail from the corner of his eye. Nail looked upset, granted having his planet and family being attacked should be upsetting but there seemed to be more than that...

Krillin flew closer to Gohan and raised a hand to his mouth. "Say, he looks upset. The resemblance to Piccolo's really strong right now." Krillin said. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Nail doesn't look that much like Mr Piccolo." Gohan said. Couldn't Krillin see the differences in their jawline, cheekbones and head shape? Besides, even if Krillin shielded his mouth Nail would still hear him.

Tien looked back at them. "Stop chatting, we've got enemies up ahead!" Tien said.

"R-right!" Gohan said. Krillin sped up to fly beside Tien while Gohan fumbled for the Dragon Radar. "It looks like they've got two Dragonballs!" Gohan said.

"Good, stay back Gohan. We'll take care of them while you guard the Dragonball!" Tien said.

Nail, Tien and Krillin descended on a group of aliens with prejudice. The aliens weren't very strong, so Krillin and Tien took them out with ease. Nail grabbed the two Dragonballs and brought them back to Gohan while the two were fighting.

Since he didn't have to fight, Nail put Gohan on Dragonball hiding duty while Tien and Krillin rested. Gohan dug a hole and covered one Dragonball with dirt. He hadn't expected his trip into space to devolve into hide and seek. They might need the Dragonballs soon so he was loathe to put them far apart, still it would be stupid to place all seven together. Gohan patted the dirt to make it look more natural before getting up and grabbing the second Dragonball. This one Gohan dropped into the island's pond; it was shallow but would hide the ball.

Nail watched Gohan as he picked up the third Dragonball and hid it under a large Ajisa; the hydrangea-like plant would be excellent cover with its bushy leaves and bright flowers. " _So you speak Namekian, did that same person teach you to fight?_ " Nail said.

Gohan looked up at Nail. The tall warrior loomed over Gohan. " _Yes, Mr Piccolo taught me how to fight._ " Gohan said.

Nail inspected his claws. " _If he's from Earth he's also descended from the Dragon Clan, so why is it you move like a Warrior Clan?_ " Nail said.

" _I don't know, Mr Piccolo always said he specialised in combat. I don't think he likes to do what Kami does... He can make stuff out of nothing though, so he could if he wanted?_ " Gohan said. Piccolo did have some abilities that used the fuzzy feeling energy, the Clothes Beam was the one Gohan saw most.

Nail smirked. " _So you mean to tell me a Dragon Clan just decided to be Warrior Clan one day... It explains why you have such strange deviations in your Ki at least. I can't decide if he's an idiot or a genius."_ Nail said.

Gohan scratched his head. " _Honestly... I think Mr Piccolo just likes being different from Kami. They were the same person once so he doesn't like being compared._ " Gohan said.

Nail snorted. " _He split himself in two? That decides it, he's an idiot."_ Nail said.

Gohan puffed out his cheeks; Nail shrugged at him. _"If you split your soul in half your potential will only ever be half, get it? While it's possible to split I've never heard of a Namekian dumb enough to do it."_ Nail said.

Maybe that was true but Gohan couldn't let Nail think Piccolo was dumb! " _Well Mr Piccolo couldn't know that; he can't remember anything of Namek._ " Gohan said. Nail shrugged again and neither said anything more. Gohan supposed that meant Nail had gotten his point.

They were just getting ready to head out when Nail sped off suddenly. Gohan, Krillin and Tien flew after him though they struggled to catch up. "H-hey, what's going on? Gohan, don't worry about us and get moving!" Krillin said.

"R-right," Gohan said. He powered up and flew as fast as he could, even then the gap between himself and Nail only decreased by half. He'd never catch up; Nail was faster and had a head start. Gohan closed his eyes and reached out with his thoughts like he would Piccolo. " _Nail, what's going on?_ " Gohan thought.

Nail glanced back at Gohan; Gohan felt Nail's thoughts reach back. " _Can't you sense it? There's a larger Ki ahead and it's chasing two Namekians."_ Nail thought. Gohan blinked rapidly but sent searched for the Ki Nail sensed. It was still far away but he did feel three Ki, two were tiny and being chased by a larger Ki... Larger comparatively, it was higher than what Krillin and Tien had released but it was lower than Gohan's.

Nail and Gohan closed the distance between them and the two Namekians Ki in silence, Tien and Krillin still lagging behind. Gohan caught sight of two small Namekians flying towards Nail while crying. " _Cargo, Dende! Get behind me, quickly now!_ " Nail said. The two Namekians, who must be children, hid behind Nail as the third Ki approached. Gohan tried not to feel bad when they cringed at the sight of him; they must have had enough problems with aliens already and that was technically Gohan's fault.

Gohan floated near Nail, fists clenched as the source of Ki became clear. It was a pink alien with nor hair and spikes protruding from its head. "Look at what I found, another slug and a mystery brat." The Alien said.

Nail glared at the alien. " _Cargo and Dende stay with Gohan here. I will deal with this._ " Nail said.

The alien laughed. "Oh look, this slug thinks it can-!" The Alien said. It was cut off by Nail's hand piercing its chest. The alien gasped for breath, coughing purple blood onto Nail's face. Nail slid his hand out and let the alien fall into the ocean. He turned back to Gohan, Cargo and Dende. " _Now brothers, let's get you back to Moori._ " Nail said.

The two Namekian children looked at each other, their faces downcast. " _N-Nail, Elder Moori... The entire village is..._ " The child on the left said.

The child on the right clenched his fists. " _Elder Moori died destroying a strange thing so the aliens wouldn't find us. Everyone tried to run away" but that alien chased us down._ The child on the right said.

Nail grimaced and pulled the two children into his arms. _"Then I will escort you back to Grand Elder Guru's place. You can stay with him until this incident is ended._ " Nail said. Gohan followed after Nail as he flew back towards Guru's house. It didn't feel right to say anything now... but he felt bad for Krillin and Tien, they must have no idea what's going on. Gohan would have to explain everything to them when they met back at Guru's.

* * *

 **Namek Arc Power Level Ranking (After Boosts):**

Average Frieza Soldiers (1,500)

Krillin, Potential Unleashed (13,000) Tien, Potential Unleashed (14,000)

Dodoria (22,000) Zarbon (23,000) Vegeta (24,000)

Gohan, Potential Unleashed (32,050) Nail (42,000)

Raging Gohan, Potential Unleashed (69,869)


	15. Chapter 15

Shameless Prince

The tension in Guru's house was high, Elder Moori must have been important to all four Namekians, which Gohan supposed made sense since they were all related. There wasn't much for him and Bulma to do beyond stand nearby awkwardly. He would be relieved when Tien and Krillin caught up with them at Guru's house. Bulma then proved her genius by saying both men would be hungry, so they should make dinner and give the Namekians had time to themselves. Since Guru was speaking with Nail, Cargo and Dende (Gohan still wasn't sure which child was who) on the second floor, Bulma decided to preparing dinner on the first floor would be ebst. Gohan gladly helped her out by doing the lifting tables and cooking equipment.

Tien and Krillin were sweating profusely as they entered, making a beeline for Bulma and Gohan. Krillin fell into the couch Bulma had pulled out from a capsule and sighed; Tien accepted a glass of water from Gohan with a nod but didn't sit. "Man, we couldn't keep up at all. What happened?" Krillin explained about saving Cargo and Dende from an alien between bites of food. He hadn't really had to do anything strenuous like them, but Gohan was always somewhat hungry.

Tien sighed and looked up at the second floor. "Well that's some good news at least. Unfortunately that's where our luck ends, Krillin and I felt a huge Ki while we were tailing you guys." Tien said.

Krillin rubbed his temples. "Yeah, it was something else. Even worse, it came from the direction of the next Dragonball. If that thing has it we're stuck." Krillin said.

"I know; I sensed it's arrival before you came to Namek. Even working together we can't beat that monster, especially if it's hiding more power." Nail said. Everyone looked up as Nail floated from the second floor. He walked over to them and crossed his arms. "Still, with three hidden that monster can't abuse the Dragonballs." Nail said.

Bulma rested her chin in her hands, elbows resting on the dining table. "So were stuck until Goku and Piccolo arrive." Bulma said.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Mr Piccolo's coming too? B-but he said he didn't want to come to Namek!" Gohan said.

Bulma wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Apparently he heard we're having trouble and demanded Goku let him come. The Demon King's become really dependable." Bulma said.

Gohan bounced on the couch, unable to keep still. Since Goku and Piccolo were coming everything should be fine! "If we last another day they'll fix everything, I'm sure they've gotten heaps stronger." Gohan said.

Nail shrugged. "I won't say no to more fighters, even a Namekian willing to split his soul. If they come here Elder Guru can unlock their potential too." Nail said. He looked up at the second floor with a thoughtful frown. "If necessary we can also rely on Dende. Elder Guru has unlocked his latent healing ability, so we can fight without fear of injury." Nail said.

Krillin smiled up at the second floor. "Really? That's awesome!" Krillin said.

"Not that we really need it. Namkeians can regenerate and we have Senzu Beans." Tien said.

"You talk like regeneration doesn't use an enormous amount of stamina... What are Senzu Beans?" Nail said. He looked thoughtful as Krillin explained how Senzu Beans worked. "Interesting... If we use those Beans in battle it will be very helpful. Let's save them for combat and have Dende heal us whenever its possible to return here." Nail said.

Not long after everyone finished talking Gohan fell asleep on the couch. Namek had no night cycle but Bulma was counting the hours so they wouldn't get sleep deprived. For the first time in weeks Gohan slept without nightmares, the promise of his Dad and Piccolo coming to fix things and a good meal had put him at ease...

* * *

A hand shook Gohan's shoulder. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, Krillin's jacket falling off his shoulders. "What is it?" Gohan said.

Tien loomed over Gohan, three eyes staring intently at him. "Vegeta's made his move. We need to hurry before he kills everyone." Tien said. Horror snapped the sleepiness from Gohan; he stumbled to his feet and followed Tien, Krillin and Nail outside while Bulma continued sleeping.

They flew towards the Vegeta's Ki and several smaller Ki, faces getting grimmer with each that vanished. "I should have known Vegeta would do this." Krillin said.

Tien glanced at him and scoffed. "Obviously, he's long overdue a trip to hell." Tien said.

Krillin looked away, his face contorted. "I get it alright?! I should have killed Vegeta when I had the chance. Next time I won't listen to Goku, ok?" Krillin said. Gohan didn't comment with his attention focused on Vegeta's Ki up ahead.

The village, with multiple small fires and smoke visible, was up ahead when Vegeta's Ki vanished. They halted mid-air. Gohan's head swivelled around but Vegeta was nowhere in sight. "T-that can't be right. Vegeta can't hide his Ki... Can he?" Gohan said.

Krillin laughed nervously. "You don't suppose he died?" Krillin said.

Tien's three eyes searched different directions. "Without us sensing a battle? I doubt it." Tien said.

Nail clenched his fists. "A trap then, not that it matters to me. Let's check on the survivors." Nail said. Gohan, Tien and Krillin followed Nail down.

Seeing several Namekians injured in various ways strewn across the landscape Gohan covered his mouth. "I-I don't think we have enough Senzu Beans to save everyone..." Gohan said.

Nail knelt next to the eldest-looking Namekian and closed their eyes. "They won't make it to Dende either. We must leave them here. There are too few bodies, some must have escaped. Let's search for them." Nail said. He led them deeper into the battlefield, passed a handful more deceased Namekians.

They had just passed a cliff when a ball of energy soared towards them. Gohan leapt back and covered his eyes as it exploded in-between them. Vegeta's laughter echoed from above the cliff. Gohan looked up and saw him floating down, mouth stretched into a huge grin. "As I thought, I rough up the locals a bit and you come running." Vegeta said.

Nail strode towards Vegeta, having protected Tien and Krillin from the blast. "So you're the one responsible for this. You're here for the Dragonballs I take it." Nail said.

Vegeta held out a hand. "Exactly, so hand it over. Do as I say and I may spare you; becoming immortal is bound to put me in a giving mood." Vegeta said.

Nail scoffed and slid into a stance similar to Piccolo's. "I won't let you take the Dragonballs; the hope of my people will not be abused by the likes of you!" Nail said.

"Oho, you're a brave one. However, don't think this will end well. I've learnt how to sense and conceal energy." Vegeta said.

Krillin grimaced as he, Gohan and Tien took their stances. "Just great, it figures all Saiya-jin learn from watching. It was less annoying when it was just Goku doing it." Krillin said.

"So what if he learnt to hide his power? We can't lose here." Tien said.

"R-right, I'm way stronger than Vegeta was on Earth now!" Gohan said. Deep in his heart Gohan wanted a chance to fight Vegeta again, but it wasn't the desire for a good fight like Dad had. Gohan thought the nightmares would stop if he caved in Vegeta's skull; revenge for Mother would be a side benefit.

"Fools, I won't hold back then!" Vegeta said. Vegeta clenched his fists, his Ki rising higher than it had on Earth. Gohan tensed as it continued to increase until Vegeta's Ki peaked just below Gohan's maximum. Gohan could do this! He stopped suppressing his Ki, letting it rise above Vegeta's.

"Humph, so you're all talk." Nail said. His Ki increased to reach Gohan's level.

"So you've gotten stronger too boy. Found a new slug I see." Vegeta said. Gohan clenched his jaw, Ki threatening to rise beyond his limit. Vegeta suddenly stopped laughing, his eyes become bloodshot. "Impossible! Those power levels can't be them?!" Vegeta said. He took several steps back and stared at the sky.

Gohan, Krillin, Tien and Nail blinked, they all turned to look at the sky. There were five large Ki approaching the planet. "Who's that..? It's got to be Goku!" Krillin said.

Tien narrowed his eyes. "There are more than two people though. It can't be Goku." Tien said.

Vegeta looked up at the sky, eyes wide and sweating now. "Could it be... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...? It's the Ginyu Force? Frieza called the Ginyu Force!" Vegeta said. He marched over to Gohan and grabbed him by the shirt. "Boy, take me to the Dragonballs right now!" Vegeta said.

Gohan clenched his fists and glared at Vegeta."N-no way!" Gohan said. He couldn't make Gohan do anything!

Vegeta pulled Gohan closer. "I'll swear not to hurt you after I become immortal! If you don't hurry we'll all die!" Vegeta said.

"Those are five very strong and evil Ki... He might have a point." Nail said.

"We can't trust Vegeta though. Better to kill him now and hide out." Tien said.

Vegeta whirled around. "Don't you get it triclops? You have to listen to me! Frieza's Ginyu Force has powers beyond me and there are five of them. They'll hunt us down with the latest scouter technology and kill us!" Vegeta said.

Tien shrugged. "By that logic we could make Nail or Gohan immortal and be better off, they're more powerful than you." Tien said.

Vegeta released Gohan and got in Tien's face. "You can't be serious! Even if the boy has more energy than me, he has no experience!" Vegeta said.

Nail was still looking at the sky with a pained expression. "The Dragon grants three wishes, so we could make three people immortal until the threat passes." Nail said. Tien and Krillin shared a look.

Gohan held up a hand. "Umm... the Dragonballs are too far away. We can't make someone immortal before they get here." Gohan said.

Vegeta turned back to Gohan. "What? Surely, if we hurry we can still-!" Vegeta said. He was looking desperate now, a tiny part of Gohan was satisfied to see Vegeta panicking.

"The Dragonballs are on the other side of the planet. It would take hours to fly there." Gohan said.

Vegeta looked to the others and when they nodded he screamed, stomping his feet and tugging at his hair. Gohan didn't get why they looked so worried. Dad and Piccolo would be here soon. They only had to run away for a few hours and they'd win!

Krillin's whole body trembled as he watched Vegeta. When Vegeta finally stopped screaming and was panting for breath Krillin spoke up. "... If this Ginyu Force is so powerful we can't beat them alone. We need to work together if we're to survive." Krillin said.

Vegeta looked at them all, Gohan made sure to glare at him, and then nodded. "Fine, we'll work together for now." Vegeta said. Gohan blinked, he had never thought Vegeta would agree. He looked at Nail and Tien, they nodded too. Why were they fine with working with Vegeta? Tien and Krillin knew Vegeta killed Mother and Nail's own people were just killed to lure them out! Still Gohan didn't feel right speaking up when everyone else agreed. He nodded, sure that Dad and Piccolo would deal with Vegeta when he eventually turned on them.

* * *

 **Ginyu Force (After Boosts) Power Level Ranking:**

Guldo (10,000) Krillin (13,000) Tien (14,000)

Vegeta (30,000) Gohan (32,050)

Burter (40,000) Recoome (40,000) Nail (42,000)

Jeice (64,000) Raging Gohan (69,869)

Captain Ginyu (120,000)


	16. Chapter 16

The Ginyu Force

Gohan had set about meditating while everyone else panicked about the Ginyu Force's imminent arrival. He didn't get why they were worried, Gohan could sense their power, but he could also sense Dad and Piccolo approaching Namek. If their ship kept its current speed they'd be here in half an hour; they just had to last half an hour and everything would work out. It shouldn't be too hard if Tien and Krillin finally raised their Ki to match Vegeta, Gohan and Nail right?

Feeling the five Ki approaching Gohan opened his eyes and stood up. "Here they come. If we're going to hide we should do it now." Gohan said.

Krillin, Tien and Vegeta turned to Gohan with wide eyes. "What – I can't even sense them yet!" Krillin said.

Gohan pointed to the far left. "They're coming from over there, give or take a minute and they'll be here." Gohan said.

Matching his words, five figures appeared on the horizon and promptly landed in front of them. The purple alien with horns standing in the middle smiled at Vegeta. "Hello Vegeta. Lord Frieza has asked us to collect the Dragonballs and said you know where they are. Hand them over please." The Purple Alien said.

Vegeta scoffed and held his arms wide. "Look around Ginyu, I don't have them. I don't even know where they are!" Vegeta said.

The alien, Ginyu, tapped his lips with a finger. "That's true, nothing seems to be here. Though even if you had them we still wouldn't let you go." Ginyu said.

Vegeta laughed. "Your scouters found us but you can't find the Dragonballs, correct?" Vegeta said.

Ginyu smiled. "Exactly, since you don't know I'd like your little companions to tell me where they are. Therefore, our next step will be to beat the information out of you." Ginyu said. He paused, looking them each in the eye; Gohan made sure to stare back without flinching. "Does one of you want to tell us now? No? It's been awhile since my last fight so this will be fun." Ginyu said.

"Tell them we'll fight with flair Captain!" The Shorter Red Alien said.

Ginyu looked back at him. "Shut up Jeice. I'll handle Vegeta. The rest of you decide who fights the little ones and the Namekian." Ginyu said.

"This sucks!" The Tiny Green Alien said.

Vegeta clenched his fists. "We can't escape... Boy, make sure to show us your potential." Vegeta said. Gohan blinked; was Vegeta actually expecting him to win? Sure Gohan's power was higher than Vegeta's, but Nail was still the strongest here.

"Captain, I object." The Blue Alien said.

"You always get all the fun!" The Tall and Red-haired Alien said.

Krillin and Tien shared a glance as the Ginyu Force started playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who would fight who. "These guys may be really strong but their really silly too." Krillin said.

"Still, this is good for us. Let them waste time with their games." Tien said. The Ginyu Force had to redo the round when they got two papers.

Gohan's eye twitched. "Guys, we could escape now..." Gohan said.

Nail grimaced. "Don't be so sure. Their Captain has been watching us the entire time." Nail said.

Eventually the Ginyu Force finished their game of rock-paper-scissors with the joyful shout of Jeice. "Nice! Vegeta's mine!" Jeice said.

The short and green alien clicked his tongue. "Man, this isn't my day. I have to fight a kid?" The Green Alien said.

The Blue Alien crossed his arms. "Says you, at least the kid has some power. I got the bald pair." The Blue Alien said.

The tallest alien groaned with shoulders slumped. "I guess the Namekian isn't that bad... but I wanted to fight Vegeta!" The Tallest Alien said.

"Now don't pout everyone, we decided the matches fair and square." Ginyu said. He crossed his arms and looked at the short and green one. "Guldo, start us off with the child." Ginyu said.

The short and green one, Guldo, stepped forward while grumbling. Gohan looked at the others, seeing them nod Gohan supposed he was expected to play along. Gohan stepped forward; Vegeta grabbed his arm. "Guldo isn't strong, but he has ESP. Rumour has it he can even stop time. Don't be careless!" Vegeta said. Gohan stared at Vegeta's hand with eyebrows furrowed. Was this... advice? Vegeta being helpful made Gohan's stomach turn more than Raditz trying to act like an Uncle. Vegeta let go of his arm and pushed him forward. "And don't shame the Saiya-jin race boy!" Vegeta said. Gohan's stomach stopped churning; that sounded more like Vegeta.

Gohan walked forward until he was only a meter away from Guldo and took his stance. Guldo didn't seem to have much Ki, just as Vegeta said. Gohan could do this! Guldo laughed, hands held out. "I'll destroy you easily!" Guldo said. His opponent was the only one not wearing a scouter, Gohan could use that. Gohan said nothing, his Ki rising to maximum. The Ginyu Force's Scouters all blared, but Guldo had no warning before Gohan disappeared. Gohan fired a Ki blast from behind Guldo; it was close so Guldo wouldn't have time to dodge... " **Stop!** " Guldo said.

Gohan blinked, he was suddenly sensing Guldo a few meters away and his Ki blast only hit dirt. Was he that fast or could Guldo really could stop time? Gohan flung two more Ki Blasts toward Guldo and appeared behind him for a pincer attack. Seeing the alien taking a breath, Gohan kicked Guldo in the throat. Guldo had said stop before disappearing last time and Gohan wouldn't give him another chance. Gohan spun in the air, his arm pulled back while he charged another Ki blast. It, along with the two Gohan had already released, hit Guldo all at once. Gohan landed and fell back into his stance; he could still sense Guldo's Ki so the fight wasn't over yet.

When the smoke cleared Gohan could see that Guldo lay on the ground, his body charred but twitching. "Well I expected no less. That's one down." Vegeta said. He walked over to Guldo and crushed the alien's skull under his boot.

Gohan turned pale at the sound of bone being crushed and dark green blood spurting everywhere. The Ginyu Force was bad if they were with Frieza right? They couldn't escape so he supposed Vegeta just saved Gohan from having to kill anyone else. "Thanks..." Gohan said.

Vegeta huffed, flicking the blood off his boot with a swift flick of his foot. "Whatever, you're soft boy. Don't expect me to clean up your mess next time. The real fight is about to begin." Vegeta said. Gohan swallowed, he wasn't sure if he could kill intentionally. How long did they have left before Dad and Piccolo arrived again?

Nearby, the Ginyu Force looked irritated. "Oi, Guldo's already dead!" Jeice said.

"Without a member our choreography will have a flaw... Now we've got to think of a 4 person combination." The Tallest Alien said.

"Urgh, I know. Why don't you go next Recoome? We could use a good fight to bring the mood back." Ginyu said.

The tallest alien, Recoome, stepped forward. "Alrighty then, it's our turn slug man." Recoome said.

Nail rolled his shoulders as he walked over. "Humph, I am not a slug." Nail said. He slid into his stance, eyes narrowed as he watched Recoome's every move. If Nail's facial expressions were anything like Piccolo's, Gohan was pretty sure he was pissed.

Recoome turned to them. "Feel free to use as many low blows as you want. I don't care if you help, especially you Vegeta." Recoome said.

Jecie shook his fist at Recoome. "Don't go stealing my prey you wanker!" Jeice said.

"Who... do they take us for?" Krillin said.

"Weaker than them... This one's nothing like the first." Tien said.

Recoome held his fists at right angles, with one pointed to the sky and the other to his right. "Ginyu," Recoome said. He clapped his hands above his head. "Force!" Recoome said. He bent forward at a right angle, his head and one leg straight as a ruler, arms wide open and hands bent. "Recoome!" Recoome said. Gohan watched as he stayed perfectly still in that pose. It was more... flamboyant than Power Ranger poses, but it was kind of cool.

Nail's antenna twitched. "I'm not putting up with this." Nail said. He charged forward, his Ki rising above Recoome's. Nail hit Recoome with a spinning kick to the face, shattering his scouter. Recoome was bounced back and forth as Nail kicked him repeatedly. Armour and blood was flying everywhere; Gohan was pretty sure he saw several teeth too. Nail sent Recoome tail-spinning to the ground with a final chop to the neck.

"Recoome quit playing around!" Ginyu said. Nail landed softly; Recoome jumped to his feet, taking a pose very similar to a ballerina. Gohan found the pose incongruous with the blood and missing teeth... but his dedication was still kind of cool.

Nail brought two fingers to his forehead, sparks gathering. "That's enough warming up-!" Recoome said. A beam of spiralling energy shot out, drilling through Recoome's chest. Everyone turned to Nail with wide eyes, his arm outstretched.

Nail smirked as Recoome hit the ground, Ki gone, and lowered his arm. "I'll be... That move worked out rather well." Nail said.

Gohan swallowed the bile in his throat. The wound in Recoome's chest looked identical to the one that killed Goku just over a year ago. "H-he copied Mr Piccolo's move with just a description..!" Gohan said. Gohan had told Nail about a few of Piccolo's moves because he asked but Gohan hadn't expected them to be copied. Would Piccolo be mad when he found out? Gohan hoped not... he already felt bad enough.

Ginyu frowned and turned to the other two members. "Burter, Jeice we'll have a moments silence and then I want you both to kill them." Ginyu said.

"Their power level's still not that impressive, but if you say so Captain." Jeice said.

The blue alien, Burter, crossed his arms. "Let's get the moment of silence over with already. I want my turn." Burter said. Ginyu, Burter and Jeice lowered their heads for a moment.

Vegeta was sweating profusely now. "Damn it, both at once..." Vegeta said. He turned to Krillin, Tien, Nail and Gohan. "Don't hold back now! If we don't work together we'll die!" Vegeta said. Gohan nodded along with the others without thinking, Burter's Ki was lower than Nail's but Jeice's Ki outstripped them all. If they could just last fa little longer Goku and Piccolo would surely arrive.

Gohan and the others took their stances when the three Ginyui Force members raised their heads. "Moment's done. Let's crush them with the full power of the Ginyu Force!" Jeice said.

Jeice and Burter struck a pose together, resting all their weight on one leg and holding the other horizontally in the air and their fists were clenched with one arm lowered for a shoulder charge and the other at their waist. "Go!" Burter/Jeice said. They flew at the together, Burter slightly faster than Jeice despite a lower Ki. Vegeta tackled Burter, taking the full force of the shoulder charge and digging his heels into the dirt. Vegeta grunted and held firm as he was pushed back. Nail flung a ball of Ki at Jeice, who parried with a hand coated with Ki. Nail used the explosion of light as cover to pull Jeice into a throw by stretching his arm to inhuman proportions.

Gohan looked between the two, unsure who to help. Krillin and Tien had no such difficulty, both flying to help Nail. Krillin kneed Jeice in the back of the head as Nail flung him away and Tien followed up by hitting him with a Neo-Tribeam that ripped a hole in the countryside. Vegeta coughed, blood getting on Burter as the alien's shoulder was shoved deeper into his gut. Gohan made up his mind and appeared above Burter, kicking him in the back repeatedly. Burter cried out, Ki exploding from his body. Gohan and Vegeta were sent spiralling back, sliding to their feet several meters away. Burter panted heavily, wiping blood from his mouth. "W-what?! A mere child..." Burter said.

Vegeta glanced at Gohan. "He'll go for you next, give me an opening boy." Vegeta said. Gohan glowered at Vegeta, but he was probably right. Sure enough, Burter charged Gohan with a kick chambered. Gohan crossed his arms and blocked as Burter kicked him several times. Gohan's arms were aching with each kick but he kept his guard. Vegeta had disappeared from beside Gohan; he slammed his elbow into Burter's skull. The alien gasped, eyes bulging as he fell to his knees. Gohan kicked up, hitting Burter in the chin now that he was low enough. Burter flew backward and crashed into a plateau.

A scream from Tien made Gohan turn. Tien had been caught by a ball of Ki fired by Jeice; he fell to the ground with burns all over his body. Nail wrapped his stretched arms around Jeice only for the alien to reach around and stab him in the chest with a Ki-coated hand. Nail gurgled and loosened his grip; Jeice threw him over the shoulder to the ground.

Gohan flew towards them as Jeice turned to Krillin. He could still make-! Jeice kicked Krillin in the head; everyone could hear his spine breaking. Gohan halted mid-air, heart thumping as Krillin fell to the ground face first, his body limp. His Ki was fading fast... Gohan was to late again. Gohan clenched his fists, glaring at Jeice as his Ki surged beyond his maximum. "Y-you! That's enough!" Gohan said. He flew at Jeice faster than before, a scream of rage escaping. Gohan slammed his fist into Jeice's stomach, armour crumpling without any resistance. Jeice gasped, body trembling as he struggled to breathe. Gohan spun around, kicking Jeice in the head. Gohan felt satisfaction as the bones in Jeice's face shattered upon impact. Jeice spiralled to ground but Gohan wasn't finished. He raised his hands to his forehead, gathering all his Ki. " **Masenko!** " Gohan said. He flung his hands down; Ki roared from his palm and engulfed Jeice. Gohan kept powering the technique until he felt all resistance from Jeice disappear.

Gohan ended the attack and took a shuddering breath. It was odd but he felt nothing as he stared at the chasm he'd blasted into Namek. Even with his heartbeat returning to normal Gohan didn't feel any guilt for killing Jeice. Hadn't killing been hard? Gohan remembered having a hard time with it last time, but for all he understood he just murdered someone there was still... nothing.

"Boy, don't relax yet!" Vegeta said. Gohan snapped out of his thoughts; Burter was keeping Vegeta pinned in a headlock. Vegeta's arms were straining to keep Burter's from strangling him.

Gohan supposed it would be bad to let Vegeta pass out, even if it would be ironic. "I'm coming!" Gohan said. He sped towards Vegeta and Burter, vanishing several times as he couldn't close the gap in one go.

Gohan was almost there when a kick to the stomach stopped him in his tracks. Gohan's Ki fluctuated; the wind was knocked out of him. He bounced off the ground and rolled onto his feet while cradling his stomach. "Alright, enough's enough. I didn't expect to see a child with a Power Level of 69,869. You must be a mutant like us." Ginyu said. He landed on the ground and crossed his arms. "It'll be hard enough replacing Guldo, Recoome and Jeice; I don't know what I'd do if I lost Burter and his pose too, so this is the end of the line for you." Ginyu said.

Gohan panted as he wiped the blood from his mouth. It felt like several of his ribs were broken from a single kick, even if you accounted for his own momentum that was monstrous. "I... won't lose here!" Gohan said. He could keep fighting, he would last until Goku and Piccolo arrived. Gohan took his stance despite his ribs protesting and Ginyu did the same.

Gohan ran towards Ginyu, side-stepping Ginyu's attempt to grab him and stepping into Ginyu's guard. Gohan kicked high, the heel of his foot hitting Ginyu's thigh. Ginyu's leg twitches, but it was Gohan's foot that was hurt. He stumbled trying to stand his injured foot and had to roll out of the way of Ginyu's fist. Dodging the punch by millimetres, Gohan flung beams of Ki at Ginyu while backtracking. The blasts exploded on contact but Ginyu charged through them with no sign of injury. In the blink of an eye Ginyu was in front of Gohan with a hand raised. " **Milky Cannon,** " Ginyu said. Gohan flinched, crossing his arms in front of his face and summoning all his Ki to increase his defence.

Gohan screamed as the purple ball Ki engulfed him, tearing through his Ki defences with little effort to rip at his flesh. Gohan tumbled backwards, ending up face down in the dirt. He moaned, fingers digging into the dirt. Gohan wanted to run and hide now; however, Ginyu was too fast, even if he wanted to run Gohan wouldn't escape without a distraction. Gohan needed to last just a few more minutes, he had to keep standing his ground!

Ginyu laughed, hands on hips. "Look at that Burter, the child's still alive! He's young, maybe we can still make a good soldier out of him?" Ginyu said.

Burter snickered. "You're so generous Captain. Give the word and I'll snap Vegeta's neck." Burter said.

"Of course, I forgot about Vegeta. We'll make sure to kill him last. Seeing his comrades die will serve him right for disobeying Lord Frieza and causing three of my men to die with his little rebellion." Ginyu said.

Gohan glared as Ginyu walked towards Nail, Krillin and Tien, his hand reaching into his pocket. With Ginyu and Burter looking in the opposite direction, Gohan swallowed the Senzu Bean. His muscles expanded and contracted once he swallowed the bean; Gohan could feel his body getting denser, his skin thickening and his eyesight sharpening as his wounds vanished. If Raditz's attempts to explain Saiya-jin biology told Gohan anything, this was the Zenkai boost. Speaking of Saiya-jin... Gohan looked at Vegeta, still struggling against Burter. He did have another Senzu Bean. Gohan thought about it for a moment and decided needs must. "Vegeta!" Gohan said.

Ginyu and Burter turned, gaping as Gohan got up at full health. "Boy, don't call out just attack-!" Vegeta said. Gohan appeared in front of Burter and fired a beam of Ki at his face. Burter's body went limp and collapsed with his head disintegrated. Gohan grabbed Vegeta by the jaw, shoving a Senzu Bean down his throat. He could contemplate how easy killing was getting later. Vegeta swallowed, his body expanding and contracting just as Gohan's had. Vegeta blinked, looking at his hands before clenching them into fists. "Fully healed, but that's a question for later!" Vegeta said. He smirked and turned to Ginyu. "Don't slow down yet boy, we'll make a Saiya-jin warrior of you yet." Vegeta said. Gohan would have rolled his eyes if things weren't so serious, having Vegeta's approval was not going to be his goal anytime soon.

Ginyu threw a fit, groaning and grasping at his head. "All my men dead... Careless!" Ginyu said. He vanished, Gohan and Vegeta leapt in opposite directions as a Ki blast from Ginyu exploded where they'd been. There was no time to think, Ginyu kept on the attack with Ki and martial arts. Even working together it was all Gohan and Vegeta could do to stay alive.

Gohan gritted his teeth and endured each blow Ginyu landed, his body slowly becoming as beaten and torn as it was before the Senzu Bean. He just had to wait a little longer and help would be here. Vegeta wasn't much better but mid-fight he froze, head turning to look at the sky. "Kakarot?" Vegeta said. A ship appeared on the horizon, it flew right towards them. Ginyu's scouter blared in its direction so turned to look too. Gohan's vision was partially impaired by blood dripping into his eyes, but he still recognised the Capsule Corp. logo. He tried to smile, his swelling face making him wince at the attempt.

Krillin, still lying in the dirt below, started crying while smiling. "Goku's here!" Krillin said.

Tien, still covered in burns, propped himself up against a rock and sighed. "About time..." Tien said.

The ship landed, its door swinging open to reveal Goku and Piccolo. "What..? They had reinforcements?" Ginyu said. Nail, unconscious until now, stirred. He raised his head slightly to look in the direction of their Ki. "This much power... not bad for an idiot..." Nail said. Goku and Piccolo flew over. Ginyu looked at them confused while even Vegeta seemed relieved. Gohan powered down as they approached, the aches and pains of his injuries catching up to him as he relaxed. He'd lasted until they arrived; everything was going to be okay now they were here.

* * *

 **Ginyu Force (After Boosts) Power Level Ranking:**

Guldo (10,000) Krillin (13,000) Tien (14,000)

Vegeta (30,000) Gohan (32,050)

Burter (40,000) Recoome (40,000) Nail (42,000) Piccolo (45,000)

Jeice (64,000) Raging Gohan (69,869)

Vegeta, Post Zenkai 1 (85,000) Goku (90,000)

Gohan, Post Zenkai 1 (110,000) Captain Ginyu (120,000)

Goku Kaioken x2 (180,000), Goku Kaioken x4 (360,000)


	17. Chapter 17

The reinforcements arrive

Ginyu was left looking flabbergasted when Goku flew between him and his opponents. Not far behind, Piccolo flew over to Gohan and rested a hand on his head. "You've gotten stronger; you did good to survive until we got here." Piccolo said. Gohan latched onto Piccolo's pant leg; he could finally rest.

Goku glanced at Krillin and Tien. "You guys need a Senzu Bean?" Goku said.

Krillin laughed. "Yeah, I've got some but my arms won't move." Krillin said.

Tien smirked and pulled out two Senzu Beans of his own. "Give me a second Krillin and I'll give you one of mine." Tien said. He swallowed the Senzu Bean and looked up at Goku. "Don't worry about us Goku, watch that one. He's strong." Tien said.

Ginyu stammered as Tien and Krillin got up after eating Senzu Beans, followed by Nail. "But they were almost dead? That's beyond even Lord Frieza's Health Care package!" Ginyu said.

Gohan turned to Vegeta. "They get Health Care?" Gohan said.

Vegeta spat on the ground, spit mixed with blood. "Obviously, did you think warriors would pay to be treated?" Vegeta said. Gohan hummed, it made sense when you said it that way but it was still surprisingly thoughtful for an alien tyrant.

Goku glanced at Vegeta. "Huh, even Vegeta got hurt. Tien give him a Senzu Bean too." Goku said.

Tien crossed his arms. "No." Tien said. Goku frowned but Tien didn't flinch. "If his medicine is so good he can get treated. We're in no hurry to heal him." Tien said.

Vegeta huffed. "Except we're not getting anywhere until Ginyu's defeated. Keep your magic bean, I'll remember this." Vegeta said.

"By the way, isn't that guy with you, Vegeta?" Goku said.

Ginyu scoffed and crossed his arms. "Vegeta has spurned Lord Frieza's generosity. Since we're no longer co-workers I'm here to kill him and take his Dragonballs." Ginyu said.

"Makes sense. Alright then, I'll fight you alone." Goku said.

Piccolo scoffed and flew towards the others, dragging Gohan along with him. "Do as you please." Piccolo said.

Only Vegeta continued to float near Goku, his hands shaking. "How does he stay so calm...? He couldn't be a Super Saiya-jin..." Vegeta said.

As Gohan and Piccolo landed Nail approached them. "Are you just going to let him do as he wants? That alien's power is too much!" Nail said.

Piccolo smirked. "Just watch, Son Goku will do as he pleases no matter what. Why bother protecting him from his own selfishness? It's easier to work around him." Piccolo said.

Gohan tugged Piccolo's cape. "Dad's going to win Mr Piccolo, you'll see!" Gohan said. Goku had stayed behind to unlock his new Power; he had to be strong enough to beat Ginyu after that!

Goku took his stance and flared his Ki. Ginyu tapped his scouter before doing the same. "Your Power Level's about 5000, but you must also be capable of increasing your power. If I had to guess... you're true power should be about 60,000. Humph, still lower than Vegeta. I'll deal with you quickly." Ginyu said. His Ki lowered to half it had been when fighting before.

Ginyu charged Goku, getting behind him to chop his neck. Goku bent forwards to dodge and countered with a backward kick. Ginyu sidestepped it and they began an exchange of punches and kicks. Gohan watched them dance across the landscape without fear, Ginyu had been wrong in thinking Dad was weaker than him. He was putting up a better fight than Gohan and Vegeta had combined! After an exchange of kicks Goku and Ginyu flew apart. Ginyu laughed. "Alright, guess I'll show you my full power, the same power that beat the other too!" Ginyu said.

Goku's body tensed as Giyu powered up to maximum again. Ginyu fired an enormous Ki blast. "Shit!" Goku said. He swerved to the side and an aura of red Ki appeared. " **Kaioken x2!** " Goku said. He vanished, only to reappear in front of Ginyu and kick him in the head. Ginyu bounced back a few meters and rolled to his feet. He swiped at his left, hitting an afterimage of Goku. Goku appeared at his right and kicked again. Ginyu managed to block this time but Gohan could hear the bone snapping from here.

Goku began pushing Ginyu back, his strength and speed too much for the alien. Gohan was sure his Dad had won when Ginyu threw another Ki blast. Ginyu used Goku dodging to put some distance between them. He stood up straight and held out a hand to Goku. "I'm impressed; you're still hiding more power or did you think I couldn't feel it? I'm excited... If you bring it out I can fight someone at my level!" Ginyu said.

Goku smiled but didn't drop his stance. "Ok, as you want. Watch your scouter!" Goku said. Gohan gulped, it felt like Dad was walking into a trap. He must be paranoid; everything was going to work out! " **Kaioken x4!** " Goku said. His red aura doubled in size and his Ki did the same. Ginyu gaped, shaking uncontrollably as his scouter continued to count. "360,000..! That should be impossible! This can't be a Super Saiya-jin?!" Ginyu said.

Goku powered down, his red aura vanishing. "Vegeta said that too, what even is a Super Saiya-jin?" Goku said. Ginyu didn't answer; he screamed and threw himself into the green ocean of Namek.

Gohan looked up at Piccolo. "Mr Piccolo... what's going on?" Gohan said. He was starting to think a trap was more and more likely.

Piccolo said nothing and continued to stare towards Ginyu's Ki while he returned to Goku as if nothing happened. "Are you done? If you leave now we can end this. I don't want to kill you." Goku said.

Ginyu blinked. "What?! B-but all Saiya-jin love combat and blood. Even that kid has been killing my men!" Ginyu said. Gohan flinched when Goku turned to him with a frown. It's not like Gohan was strong enough to have survived without killing them... Ginyu started to laugh. "I get it now. You're not a Super Saiya-jin, at least not completely. You're just stronger than me." Ginyu said.

"What's so funny about that?" Goku said.

Gohan tugged at Piccolo's cape again. "Umm... Mr Piccolo, something's wrong here." Gohan said. Piccolo didn't answer, continuing to stare at Ginyu.

Ginyu dropped his scouter, still laugh, and pierced a hole in his own chest. Gohan paled, Ginyu was still laughing even with blood spurting from his chest and dripping from his mouth. "You're not a Super Saiya-jin but... You please me. Your body's perfect." Ginyu said. He spread his arms and legs wide. " **Cha-!** " Ginyu said. A Special Beam Cannon drilling through his skull silenced Ginyu. His body fell into the ocean as Piccolo lowered his arm.

Gohan, Tien, Krillin, Nail, Vegeta and Goku all looked at Piccolo with wide eyes. Goku clenched his fists. "Piccolo, what do you think you're doing?! You can't just kill people!" Goku said.

Piccolo scoffed and crossed his arms. "Spare me the lecture. When did I agree not to kill anyone?" Piccolo said.

Vegeta snorted. "He was wide open; I'm embarrassed the Namekian thought of it first." Vegeta said. He glared at Goku. "As for you Kakarot, spare us all the soft nonsense! Captain Ginyu is notorious for his ability to swap bodies. While I don't care if I have to kill you, I won't stand for a Saiya-jin body falling into his hands!" Vegeta said.

Gohan gulped, his face losing its green tint from seeing the Special Beam Cannon again. "Oh... Now it makes sense. He injured his body so it couldn't be used against him once they swapped." Gohan said. Goku spluttered, unable to find a coherent argument.

Nail sighed and turned to Piccolo. "So this is what you meant by working around him... Remind me never to get on your bad side." Nail said. Piccolo smirked at Nail.

"If we're done chatting we should take advantage of this chance." Tien said.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What chance? Frieza's still here." Vegeta said.

Goku scratched his head as he landed. "Yeah, but I'm here now." Goku said.

Vegeta took a swing at Goku, Goku yelped and dodged. "Fool! Even if you've gotten stronger, Frieza's power is unimaginable. The only way to survive his ferocity is to be immortal!" Vegeta said.

Goku skipped back from Vegeta. "That's like what King Kai said. He's the big power coming this way right? He's strong but maybe..." Goku said. Everyone but Tien paled and sensed for Ki. Gohan gulped, there really was an enormous power coming this way.

Tien took a deep breath. "Let's not forget why we're all here. If Frieza's coming here who's protecting his Dragonball?" Tien said.

Nail rubbed his chin and turned to Vegeta. "We have three Dragonballs; if we get the rest we can make a wish and improve our situation." Nail said.

Vegeta clenched his fist. "And at least one wish will be to make me immortal! Promise me that and I'll show you where I hid the other three." Vegeta said.

Goku hummed and put his hands on his hips. "So we'll gather the Dragonballs for now. By the way, where's Bulma? Do we have to wish her back too?" Goku said.

Gohan and Krillin shared a look, they'd all but forgotten about Bulma. Gohan knew she wouldn't have been happy to find them gone when she woke. "Nah, she's at Guru's house still." Krillin said.

"Speaking of Elder Guru, Gohan you should take those two to see Guru." Nail said.

Gohan nodded. Goku and Piccolo were already strong; if they had their potential unlocked they might even be able to fight Frieza! "So he can unlock their potential right?" Gohan said.

"It might help, besides you should have Dende heal you. I'd rather not waste Senzu Beans when we have Dende." Nail said.

"R-right..." Gohan said. He tried to rub his neck but his arm refused to bend that way. Gohan winced, it the excitement he'd forgotten how hurt he was.

"Whatever your doing hurry it up! I'll bring my Dragonballs to Frieza's ship. You better not keep me waiting; if you're not there by the time I've recovered I won't wait." Vegeta said. Gohan sighed as Vegeta flew off. He had a lot of energy for someone so injured. He made Gohan's injuries look like scrapes!

"Then we'll gather our Dragonballs and head to there first." Tien said. Nail nodded and they flew off.

Krillin hesitated and looked at the ship Goku and Piccolo arrived in. "Can't forget the ship... Bulma would have a fit." Krillin said. He flew towards the ship, sparing them a wave. "I'll see you guys at Frieza's ship!" Krillin said.

Gohan turned to Piccolo and Goku. "I'll show you to Guru's house now I guess." Gohan said. He flew into the air, waiting for them to follow before shooting off in the direction of Guru's House.

Gohan led Piccolo and Goku into Guru's house. None of them had time to look around before Bulma marched over and grabbed Goku's ear. "It was nice of you to show up Goku! Do you have any idea what trouble we've been in while you played with your new power?" Bulma said.

Goku whined as Bulma twisted his ear. "But Bulma I didn't even unlock it anyway! I rushed over when you called, ok?" Goku said.

Bulma's face reddened. "All that and you didn't even succeed?! Why I-!" Bulma said.

Gohan opened his mouth and hesitated; he wouldn't upset Bulma if he approached this carefully... "Um – Bulma, Dad needs to see Guru now. We need to hurry before Frieza finds us." Gohan said.

Bulma whirled around reading to bend his ear too, but after looking at Gohan she sighed. "And you need Dende." Bulma said. She shooed Goku and Piccolo up to the second floor and led Gohan into one of the adjoining rooms on the first floor. It was filled with things from Earth; it seems Bulma hadn't packed since he set the room up for dinner. " _Dende, I've got a patient for you._ " Bulma said.

The child Namekian jumped, having been caught by surprise while staring out the window. " _R-right, it will take just a moment..._ " Dende said. Gohan let Bulma lead him over to the couch. Now that he knew which was Dende Gohan wouldn't mix him up with Cargo; he would remember Dende had a more angular face than his brother. Dende held shaking hands over Gohan's shoulders, still a good few centimetres from touching. As he was wrapped in golden light, Gohan wondered if Dende felt nervous being so close to an alien after everything; Cargo wasn't able to stay in the same room as them and flinched when they made a loud noise. Dende pulled his hands back. " _I-it is done._ " Dende said.

Gohan flexed his hands, the pain was gone and he felt stronger than ever... It wouldn't be enough to fight Frieza though. Gohan stood up and gave Dende a light bow. _"Thank you, I feel much better._ " Gohan said.

Dende shook his head and he twiddled his thumbs. " _There's_ _no need to thank me. This is the least I can do when you're risking your life for Namek._ " Dende said. Gohan rubbed his neck, wondering if he should break the silence.

"Gohan, we're leaving!" Piccolo said. Gohan yelped and hurried towards the door as Piccolo entered the first floor. Piccolo was glaring at the floor and his hands were clenched into fists.

Goku floated down with a lopsided grin. "Don't be so cranky Piccolo; having lots of potential is good. I'm kind of envious actually. Guru told me I don't have any left to unlock." Goku said.

Piccolo growled at him, fangs bared. "I don't need another old fart telling me what to do! Being told to fuse with one – alive or dead – makes me want to rip off my own ears!" Piccolo said.

Gohan gnawed his lip, would fusing with someone change Piccolo? If it was Kami he might like Gohan less! Gohan latched onto Piccolo's leg. "Mr Piccolo, don't fuse with Kami! I like you the way you are!" Gohan said.

Piccolo took a deep breath and rested a hand on Gohan's head. "I have no intention of doing it kid." Piccolo said. Gohan sighed and let go. If Piccolo said he wouldn't do it there wasn't a problem. "We're leaving." Piccolo said.

"We're not stopping to eat? I hope Frieza's ship has food." Goku said. He and Piccolo walked out of Guru's house.

Gohan was about to lift off too when Bulma cleared her throat. Gohan looked back; Bulma had her arms open expectantly. Gohan had a horrible thought. "You can't be serious Bulma." Gohan said.

Bulma stomped her foot. "Hey, I've been waiting here without complaint. If there's going to be a wish I'm going to be there!" Bulma said.

"But Bulma, if Frieza shows up he could kill you!" Gohan said. Besides, Gohan was always the one to carry her so he'd probably be the one protecting her too. He didn't want Bulma to die because of him too.

"But nothing, if anything Frieza could destroy the planet and I'd never have seen my killers face! I want to see a Space Tyrant too!" Bulma said. Gohan tried to stare Bulma down but she didn't budge.

He sighed and picked her up. "Let it be known this is a terrible idea." Gohan said.

Bulma grinned as Gohan flew over Namek. "It might be, but I can already see all the technology. Imagine it Gohan, futuristic spaceship engines, medical devices, supercomputers..! I can already see the profits!" Bulma said. Gohan's eye twitched. So that was Bulma's real motive; wasn't having a monopoly on vehicle production and being the richest woman on Earth enough?

* * *

 **Ginyu Force (After Boosts) Power Level Ranking:**

Krillin (13,000); Tien (14,000)

Nail (42,000); Piccolo (45,000)

Vegeta (85,000); Goku (90,000)

Gohan (110,000); Captain Ginyu (120,000)

Goku Kaioken x2 (180,000); Vegeta, Post Zenkai (250,000); Gohan, Post Zenkai (261,000)

Goku Kaioken x4 (360,000)

Frieza 1st Form (530,000)


	18. Chapter 18

Summoning the Dragon

A circular ship with many round windows and spider-like landing gear became visible on the horizon. Bulma squealed, flailing in Gohan's arms and pointing to the ship. "That's got to be it right?! I can't wait to pull it apart!" Bulma said. Gohan looked at Bulma with half-lidded eyes. It seems Bulma had already decided the ship belonged to her, hopefully Frieza wouldn't mind losing a ship.

Gohan, Goku and Piccolo landed in front of the ship. Not far away, Nail, Krillin and Tien stood guard over the Dragonballs. They must have taken the chance to wash and change because they showed no sign of the previous battle. Gohan hadn't even thought about changing, the leather ensemble Panchy had made for him barely holding together now.

Tien smiled when he spotted them. "About time, let's get this done before Vegeta wakes up." Tien blinked, it didn't seem like a good idea. Vegeta would be furious if he woke to all the wishes being gone; they'd have to deal with him at some point, but why court death?

Bulma, already walking to the ship's entrance, froze. "I must have misheard you. Vegeta's here?" Bulma said.

Vegeta sauntered out of the ship, wearing new armour and hair slick with water. Vegeta saw Bulma and did a double-take. "Who's the woman?" Vegeta said.

Bulma took a few steps back, her face green as she turned to Krillin. "Why is he even here?!" Bulma said.

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know either, but we'll fight it out later I guess." Goku said.

Krillin gave a stilted laugh. "A lot's happened..." Krillin said.

Nail clenched his fists, looking at the horizon. "We don't have time for exchanging stories! Can't you feel Frieza coming?" Nail said.

They all looked in that direction, Bulma shading her eyes. "Is he really coming?" Bulma said.

Gohan, Krillin and Tien paled. "Did he decide to come back after the Ginyu Force died?" Gohan said.

"He'll be here in no time! Urgh, what are we going to do?!" Krillin said.

"Wow, he really is fast. If we're going to make our wish we need a distraction!" Goku said.

Vegeta threw his hand out. "Kakarot, you're an idiot! If we don't wish for immortality we'll be destroyed! Surly you can sense how great Frieza's power is from here? He killed the Saiya-jin race singlehandedly!" Vegeta said.

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "I may not sense Power Levels, but don't Saiya-jin get stronger ridiculously quickly?" Bulma said.

Vegeta glared at her. "Get your facts straight woman! We get stronger every time we are injured to near death, but the healing tanks here would need hours to bring us back to full health!" Vegeta said.

Bulma got in Vegeta's face. "Don't take that tone with me! Just bring Senzu Beans when you fight Frieza. If he beats you to near death eat one and you'll be back to full strength." Bulma said. They all stared at Bulma in wonder.

Vegeta was slack-jawed. "Senzu Beans... the strange medicine the boy gave me?" Vegeta said.

Goku linked his hands behind his head. "Bulma that plan doesn't sound very fair. I like the idea of getting back up to fight, but Frieza doesn't have Senzu Beans so..." Goku said.

Vegeta whirled around to glare at Goku. "Shut up Kakarot! This is revenge for our race; I don't care if it's fair!" Vegeta said.

Piccolo crossed his arms. "I hate to admit it, but the idea is sound. Tien, Krillin give them your Senzu Beans." Piccolo said. Krillin nodded and handed his two Senzu Beans to Goku. Tien hesitated, eyes narrowed at Vegeta; however, after a glare from Piccolo he handed his last Senzu Bean to Vegeta.

Nail sighed and put a hand on Bulma's shoulder. "If we're going to distract Frieza they'll need my help. I will tell you the password for summoning Porunga." Nail said.

Bulma gave him a thumb up. "Leave it to me!" Bulma said. Nail pulled her aside, whispering the password into Bulma's ear out of Gohan's earshot.

Once finished, Nail and Bulma walked back to them. "Good, with this we should be able to buy enough time. Gohan, stay here with Krillin and Tien. Protect Bulma until she can make the wishes." Piccolo said. He waited for Gohan to nod before flying off towards Frieza's Ki; Goku, Vegeta and Nail followed. Flying at full speed, they vanished over the horizon in seconds.

When their friends were out of sight Krillin clenched his fists. "Alright, let's hurry and wish back our friends!" Krillin said.

Gohan and Bulma shared a look, each watching Tien out of the corner of their eye. Gohan wasn't sure how to say what he thought without upsetting him but... "As much as I hate to say it, we might have to postpone our wish Krillin." Bulma said.

Krillin spluttered and Tien narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? Chiaotzu can't be revived with Earth's Dragonballs!" Tien said.

Bulma looked away. "I know that, but think Tien! Reviving our friends won't stop Frieza from killing us all here! We'll still have a chance to revive Chiaotzu with the Namekian Dragonballs later. We need to do something about Frieza first." Bulma said.

"Well said," A Nasal Voice said. Gohan, Tien, Krillin and Bulma looked around but there was no one; the nasal voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. "We don't have much time, so I'll keep this short. I am King Kai, speaking to you with telepathy. Use the first wish to revive all the Namekian's killed by Frieza and his men." King Kai said.

Tien's fists were so tightly blood dripped from his fists. Gohan gulped, he could see a big problem with King Kai's wish. "B-but if that wish revives only those killed by Frieza and his men, will it leave the people Vegeta killed dead?" Gohan said.

King Kai spluttered, the sound echoing in Gohan's head. Bulma snapped her fingers. "I've got it! We'll wish back every Namekian killed since Frieza landed on Namek!" Bulma said. Bulma stepped forward and held her hands over the Namekian Dragonballs. "Takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo!" Bulma said.

The Dragonballs glowed with increasing intensity as the sky turned dark. Gohan gaped at the sky as a bolt of lightning surged into the sky from the Dragonballs. Mother had described the effects when Shenron was summoned to him, but seeing it was something else.

However, the dragon that emerged was far different to Shenron's description. Porunga had a chiselled upper body with muscled arms, face alligator-like and ending with a long tail leading to the Dragonballs. "That's huge! It's a lot bigger than Earth's Dragon!" Krillin said. Bulma and Gohan nodded with wide eyes, Porunga was intimidating.

" _Thou hast gathered all seven Dragonballs, name your wish. I will grant any three wishes that are within my powers._ " Porunga said, his voice echoing across the landscape.

Bulma looked up at Porunga without signs of fear; Gohan supposed she was used to dragon summoning now. " _Porunga, please revive all the Namekians killed since Frieza landed on Namek!"_ Bulma said.

Porunga growled. " _I cannot grant that wish! I can only resurrect one person at a time!"_ Porunga said.

Gohan and Bulma gasped. "W-what are we meant to do know?" Gohan said.

Bulma tugged at her hair. "I-I don't know! This is different from Shenron!" Bulma said.

"Shenrong... That's it! Wish for the Earth's Dragonballs to be reactivated! I've got to get Kami!" King Kai said.

Bulma gulped but looked at Porunga once more. _"Then Porunga, please reactivate the Dragonballs of Earth so that wishes can be made once more!_ " Bulma said.

" _Understood, I will grant you the first wish!_ " Porunga said. His eyes glowed bright red. Gohan felt the air tingle and shivered. " _It is done. Name your second wish._ " Porunga said.

Bulma grimaced. "Right... What is our second wish?" Bulma said.

King Kai grumbled. "Wait just a moment! Kami's having Mr Popo gather the Dragonballs. Once he wishes the Namekians back to life you need to wish everyone but Frieza to Earth." King Kai said.

Porunga growled again. " _Art thou ready with thy second wish?_ " Porunga said.

Bulma sweat dropped. " _Um..._ _Please wait a moment. We need Shenron to revive the Namekians before we make the other wish!_ " Bulma said.

Porunga was silent for a few moments. " _Shenron huh... Very well, I shall wait just this once._ " Porunga said.

Bulma beamed at Porunga. "Oh wow, you're a cute and understanding dragon. Shenron could learn a few things." Bulma said. Porunga's face turned a darker shade of green. Gohan goggled, Porunga could understand English... Scratch that, Bulma made Porunga blush? Bulma winked at Porunga, making the dragon turn greener, and then looked at them with hands on her hips. "So now we wait." Bulma said.

Gohan, Bulma, Krillin and Tien were still waiting beside Porunga to hear back from King Kai when Frieza's Ki nearly doubled in size. Gohan's hands shook as Goku and Vegeta's Ki plummeted, Piccolo and Nail's Ki following in short order. Dad and Piccolo were supposed to fix everything and they had Senzu Beans, in moments their Ki would recover and they fight would resume... Gohan waited with bated breath but instead Frieza's Ki was heading towards them again. "Bulma, I think you need to hide." Gohan said.

Bulma blinked. "What are you-?" Bulma said.

Krillin clenched his teeth. "Do as Gohan says Bulma, Frieza's coming!" Krillin said.

Tien pulled off his shirt with a sigh. "Then Goku and Vegeta failed. We'll try to buy more time for King Kai's plan." Tien said. Bulma gulped and scurried towards the ship, hiding behind the landing gear.

They didn't have long to wait before Frieza was visible, the alien tyrant flying straight for the Dragon without looking at them. Gohan took a step back, sensing Frieza's Ki was one thing but seeing him made it real. "T-that's Frieza?" Gohan said. Frieza was even taller than Piccolo with muscle mass to match, he had long curved horns pointing upward at a 45 degree angle, sharp facial features, and a long reptilian tail.

Frieza's fists were clenched, his tail thrashing from side to side. "Dragon make me, Lord Fireza, immortal so that I may rule over this universe for eternity!" Frieza said.

Gohan, Tien and Krillin were tense. "S-should we leave him be..? The dragon only grants wishes in Namekian." Krillin said.

Tien shushed Krillin. "Idiot – what if he hear you?!" Tien said.

Krillin laughed, hiccupping occasionally. "Come on, he's that high up. Chances are he can't-!" Krillin said.

Frieza looked down at them, eyes bloodshot. "You filthy low lives! Why isn't it working?! Make the Dragon grant my wish, I don't care how many of you die before you comply!" Frieza said.

Gohan swallowed his fear and raised his fists. If they held him off just a bit longer Bulma would wish them back to Earth. They'd be far from Frieza and everyone could get healed before their Ki vanished completely. "Just a bit longer..! Let's go!" Gohan said. He raised his Ki to maximum, barely surpassing a fourth of Frieza's Ki. Getting Frieza away so Bulma could make the wish came first. "Go to hell you unscrupulous land dealer! **Masenko!** " Gohan said. Frieza blinked, not reacting to the surge of energy heading for him.

"Oh that's a new one." Frieza said. He was engulfed by the Masenko. Gohan followed the beam of Ki, tackling Frieza. Gohan locked his arms around Frieza's torso and increased the speed of their fall with flight. Frieza slammed into an island several Kilometres away back first, the wind knocked out of him.

A giant hand pulled Gohan off Frieza, Gohan bit through his lip as his ribs threatened to crack. He wasn't going to go down so easily! Gohan gathered energy in his throat, it would be rubbed raw from the Mouth Energy Wave but it was better than dying. "Huh, I didn't know Raditz has a child. Well... had a child." Frieza said. Gohan glared at Frieza, his mouth bulging from gathered Ki. He'd set Frieza straight if he could talk. "It's time to die." Frieza said. Gohan opened his mouth as Frieza stabbed him in the chest. Pain burned in Gohan's chest as Frieza's hand pierced his lung. The world disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Frieza's grip loosened and the shockwaves flung Gohan back. He bounced off the ground several times before tumbling to a stop.

The light cleared, Gohan pushed himself up with one hand while the other pressed against the hole in his chest. Just a little more... If he held out a little more they'd win. Gohan tried to breathe, his chest still hurting, and coughed up blood instead. Several meters away, Frieza was still standing with only light burns to show he'd been attacked. He walked towards Go0han with a smirk. "You're not a normal child at all are you? Unfortunately, you've met an even bigger monster. All you've done is made me mad." Frieza said.

Still struggling to breathe, Gohan's eyes drooped for a second and then Frieza was standing right in front of him. Gohan had no time to react before Frieza backhanded him. Gohan heard bones snap when he suddenly slammed into the dirt face first. Gohan couldn't feel his arms and legs anymore, his laboured breathing turned shallow. "And we're done here. Let's see if one of the others will grant my wish." Frieza said. Gohan could do nothing but watch as Frieza flew back to Porunga.

Tears welled in Gohan's eyes; he wouldn't be able to help any longer. Gohan wasn't likely to survive long enough to be returned to Earth either. Without a Senzu Bean there would be no recovery, without life support his lungs would fail from being punctured or the paralysis. Gohan had been determined to help everyone this time and after trying so hard it was for nothing. He was going to die a failure at six years old.

* * *

 **Namek Arc Power Level Ranking (Fighting Frieza):**

Krillin (13,000); Tien (14,000)

Nail (42,000)

Piccolo (80,000); Goku, Pre-Frieza (90,000); Vegeta (250,000); Gohan (261,000)

Frieza 1st (530,000)

Frieza 2nd (1,000,000)


	19. Chapter 19

Frieza

Gohan could only lie in the dirt as Tien and Krillin's Ki wavered against Frieza's enamours one. He couldn't move his head, but Gohan could feel a pool of blood spreading underneath his check. At this rate it was a toss up if Gohan bled to death or they were killed first. Saiya-jin biology apparently made dying really slow, a regular human would have lost all their blood by now. The creeping anxiety of dying with each laboured breath made Gohan wish it had been over fast.

The sound of footsteps snapped Gohan from his thoughts. Tiny hands rested against the side of his head. "Good, you're not dead! I'll heal you!" Dende said. Warmth spread from Gohan's head and down to his toes, feeling returning to them as the bones in his neck realigned. Gohan gasped for air as the hole in his chest filled and his lung reinflated.

Gohan was finally able to turn his head. Seeing Dende look at him with expectant eyes, Gohan stood up. If he hurried he could help Tien and Krillin. "Thanks Dende!" Gohan said.

Dende smiled, only the sweat dripping down his face showing any anxiety. "Do your best!" Dende said.

Gohan flew towards Tien and Krillin, appearing between them and Frieza. Seeing Gohan, Tien relaxed; he was drenched in sweat and panting. Krillin beamed at Gohan, he was also sweating heavily and sported a hole in his shirt. "Good to see you little buddy!" Krillin said. Gohan didn't reply, keeping his eyes on Frieza as he powered up.

Frieza gaped at Gohan, his tail limp with blood dripping from where it had been cut short. "First the midget and now the kid is healed too? He was as good as dead!" Frieza said.

Gohan clenched his fists. Thanks to another Zenkai Boost Gohan's Ki had increased exponentially; he was able to keep raising it until he surpassed Frieza's. "I've had enough, forget buying time. I'm going to kill you." Gohan said.

Frieza frowned, watching Gohan intently. "Such confidence... Didn't Saiya-jin get stronger when-?" Frieza said. Gohan vanished, appearing in front of Frieza and punching him in the face. Frieza recoiled and was sent flying. Gohan flew after him and fired a Masenko at close range. Everything turned yellow for an instant, Gohan roared, a final surge of power doubling the size of the blast. Gohan let the blast end, taking deep breaths.

There was now a giant hole in Namek's ocean, water rushing in to fill it. In the middle of the blast zone was Frieza, his arms crossed in front of his face. Gohan clicked his tongue; he hadn't expected to kill Frieza, but he would have liked to have done more than covered him in 3rd degree burns. Frieza lowered his arms, smirking at Gohan. "Here's to you, kid. I'll show you more of my power; this is only my second transformation." Frieza said.

Gohan looked at Frieza's two raised fingers. "What? There was a form before this one?!" Gohan said. He had felt Frieza's Ki increase when he fought the others, but Gohan had thought he'd just been hiding his true Ki.

"Here comes my second transformation!" Frieza said. Gohan clenched his jaw; that form could be several times more powerful, so he couldn't let Frieza transform!

Gohan rushed Frieza as the alien tyrant clenched his fists and screamed. "I won't let you!" Gohan said. He repeatedly punched Frieza's body with everything he had, but Frieza's body continued to warp and grow. Gohan hit harder and faster, desperation sinking in as Frieza's face elongated and his Ki surpassed Gohan.

Now standing hunchbacked with a beaked face and elongated head, Frieza chuckled and grabbed Gohan by the throat. Gohan squirmed in his grip, fingers failing to dig deep enough into flesh to dislodge Frieza's hand. All the burns Gohan had inflicted had healed, only his tail remaining severed. Frieza looked over at Tien and Krillin, both trembling uncontrollably, and held Gohan out to them. "Do either of you pests know where this one's Father is? I'd like to have some words with him about child rearing. Obviously this one hasn't been beaten enough, he still has the spirit to defy me." Frieza said. Tien and Krillin stood there shaking. Gohan thrashed and scratched but Frieza wouldn't let go. Why weren't they helping him?

Frieza pointed at Gohan's left knee, a sharp burst of Ki crushing Gohan's kneecap. Gohan screamed, tightening his grip on Frieza's hand without response. "See, he sounds much better this way!" Frieza said. Several more bursts of Ki were released in succession. Gohan's screams got louder as holes were ripped into his right knee, waist, arms and torso.

Frieza laughed and halted the barrage. Gohan's screams petered out, tears falling onto Frieza's arm. He had no idea when he'd started crying, but everything hurt again. "And just to make sure you don't get up again..." Frieza said. He paused for a moment; Gohan sniffled, unable to even resis the hand around his neck. "Die." Frieza said. His hand tightened around Gohan's throat, small bones crushed under the pressure. Frieza held him for another moment; Gohan gurgled in an attempt to breath.

"Gohan!" Krillin said. Gohan's vision was turning grey as Frieza's hand let him go. Gohan fell into the water, Krillin was unable to catch him in time. What little air could escape his crushed trachea turned to bubbles as he sank.

Someone grabbed Gohan from behind and started pulling him from the water. Gohan remained limp in their arms, his lungs filling with blood and salt water in an attempt to breathe. Their heads broke free of the water, the person holding Gohan gasping for air while his own lungs continued to fill with liquid. "No time to swim to land... I'll heal you here!" Dende said. Warmth spread through Gohan's body again; bones, flesh and blood knitting back together. Gohan coughed several times, hacking up blood and salt water. Dende kept his arms wrapped around Gohan, keeping them both treading water as Gohan took shuddering breaths. "Are you well? You've worked really hard..." Dende said.

Gohan remained limp in Dende's arms, he was healed and the Zenkai Boost raised his Ki close to Frieza's 3rd Form, but Gohan couldn't will himself to get up. He hadn't managed to land the finishing blow on Frieza even when he had a temporary power advantage. What was the point of getting up again? Frieza couldn't use the Dragon and he probably had another transformation; if Gohan stayed down here it wouldn't change anything.

Two Ki approached; Dende readjusted his hold on Gohan to point at the sky. "Look, it's the two Saiya-jin. One of those is your Father, yes? Take it easy and let them handle the fight for now." Dende said. Gohan couldn't hear any disappointment in Dende's voice but he was still ashamed. Gohan closed his eyes tight, unsure whether the salty water running down his face was from the ocean or tears. He should go up and help Dad but... Gohan's throat tightened, his trembling hands clamped around his neck. A hero would get up to fight again, but Gohan was scared.

Up above, Frieza batted Goku and Vegeta away. "Honestly, what is going on here? Why is it you Saiya-jin keep coming back?! The Namekians died easily enough and they regenerate!" Frieza said. Gohan felt cold; Piccolo was dead? His Ki had plummeted but Gohan thought it he was hiding.

Vegeta scoffed. "That's because you're not dealing with the average Saiya-jin warrior anymore Frieza! I'll kill you here and now, Power Levels be damned!" Vegeta said.

"But I'm not done fighting him yet!" Goku said.

"Shut up Kakarot, this is about revenge for the Saiya-jin race. You'd probably let Frieza go! Besides... you've already come back twice with those stupid magic beans! If anything it's my turn!" Vegeta said.

Frieza growled and flung a Ki blast at them. Goku and Vegeta swerved out of the way just in time. "That's enough. I'll finish you all with my true form! I'll destroy you both so there'll be no coming back!" Frieza said. His Ki surged before exploding outward, the light so bright it blinded Gohan even with his eyes closed.

Dende let Gohan go, clutching at his eyes and crying out. Gohan clutched his own eyes, his anxiety mounting as Frieza's Ki continued to grow. The light stopped as Frieza's explosive Ki settled; Gohan blinked several times before his sight returned. He bobbed in the ocean as a sleek figure of white and purple floated overhead. Gohan gulped his eyes wide as Frieza stared at Goku and Vegeta; this time even the damage to his tail was healed. Frieza raised a hand; a thin beam flew past Vegeta's shoulder. Goku and Vegeta turned to look only after it passed them.

"Get down!" Gohan said. He grabbed Dende and threw them both underwater. Gohan dragged Dende along with him as the beam passed over their heads. He only emerged after swimming back towards the island with Poruna. They were hidden by the shallow bay so Frieza shouldn't be able to see them.

In the distance Frieza was fighting Goku and Vegeta. Gohan pulled Dende along with him onto land without thinking. Frieza was dodging Goku and Vegeta with ease. Goku managed a few hits when his aura turned red, but even using the Kaioken Frieza wasn't taking much damage. Vegeta flung his arms out, a scream of frustration escaping as he poured all of his Ki into his hands.

Gohan took a step back. "D-doing that will use up all his Ki..!" Gohan said. Vegeta's Ki beam barrelled towards Frieza. Gohan knew that Ki was too little compared to Frieza's to kill him but was left gaping when Frieza kicked the beam away without any sign of damage. Vegeta starred up at his attack as it exploded in the air. Gohan's heart clenched, it was far but thought he saw Vegeta crying. Gohan supposed it was only reasonable, Vegeta had made it clear everything was for the sake of defeating Frieza but his best just wasn't enough.

Frieza started to beat Vegeta, bouncing him through the sky faster than Goku could keep up with. He ended it with an overhead kick that sent Vegeta spiralling to the ground. He crash landed only a few meters from the Dragonballs. Gohan clenched his fists so tightly they bled; he hadn't forgiven Vegeta but leaving him there to die... A flash of blue underneath the spaceship caught Gohan's eye. Bulma scurried over to Vegeta and grabbed his legs. "W-what does she think she's doing?!" Gohan said.

Bulma's knees were shaking fiercely; she was struggling to pull Vegeta towards the ship. "R-right, I think I've had enough of Alien Tyrants now..." Bulma said. Gohan ran towards Bulma; if she didn't hurry into cover Frieza would see her! Gohan wouldn't know what to do if he lost Bulma too!

Overhead, Frieza had knocked Goku back again and turned to Vegeta. Another thin beam of Ki shot towards Vegeta and Bulma. Gohan leapt between Bulma and the attack, wrapping his hand in his Ki. "Look out!" Gohan said. He smacked the blast away, the back of his hand deflecting the blast into the ocean. Tien created a solar flare, when Frieza clutched his eyes Goku kicked him from behind. Frieza was sent him tumbling through the air.

Bulma looked up at Gohan with wide eyes. "G-Gohan...?" Bulma said. Gohan lowered his shaking hand, the back of it burned by Frieza's Ki. "Get back in cover Bulma. I'll draw Freiza's attention away from you." Gohan said. Bulma nodded and continued dragging Vegeta underneath the ship, the Saiya-jin's eyes clouded and wet. Gohan sighed. How pathetic was he? Bulma had no power and she was still brave enough to face Frieza, yet Gohan hesitated because he was scared of dying? He needed to focus on his anger like Piccolo taught him. He was so angry at himself for being scared, so angry at Frieza for causing all this, angry that he had to be here at all, and angry that it might be for nothing!

Gohan's Ki surged in response to his anger, his fear of Frieza and himself falling to the wayside. Frieza was only twenty meters from the ship, Gohan let out a roar. "Frieza, we're not done!" Gohan said.

Frieza turned, his eyes widening. "Oh come on! This isn't funny anymore, die already!" Frieza said. He fired several beams; Gohan rolled through the air, letting the attacks fly past him. Gohan closed the distance and kicked Frieza in the head. Frieza gasped, swiping at Gohan with his tail. Gohan was already moving, the tail missing him by millimetres, and started punching Frieza in the stomach. Gohan back flipped out of the way as Frieza tried to grab him by the hair, kicking Frieza in the jaw as he went. Frieza fell backwards dazed, Gohan swung his arms apart and charged Ki in his palms. " **Scattershot!** " Gohan said. He fired multiple energy spheres at Frieza, pushing him further away and into the ocean. Gohan took a deep breath, his left arm supporting his right as Ki gathered in his palm. " **Explosive Demon Wave!** " Gohan said. An energy wave several times wider than any before shot from Gohan's hand, everything was crumbling into nothingness as the wave carved a massive crater into Namek.

Gohan's Ki plummeted and his ability to fly wavered, he'd poured everything he had into surpassing Frieza's Ki. Nearby, Goku, Tien and Krillin looked on with wide eyes. "That much destruction... it's even worse than Piccolo's." Tien said. Gohan gasped for breath, the landscape ahead for over 12000 km was destroyed yet he could still feel Frieza's Ki. "S-still needed more?" Gohan said.

An orange hue overhead made everyone turn to Porunga; the dragon was still here so there shouldn't be any sunlight? Gohan looked up, Frieza hovered high in the atmosphere with a giant ball of Ki growing from his finger. "Now die, and never come back!" Frieza said. His finger twitched and the massive ball of Ki descended.

"Gohan, dodge!" Goku said. Krillin and Tien were already following him in the opposite direction. If Gohan hurried he'd make it too. Gohan turned to flee but seeing Frieza's ship reminded him Bulma, Dende and Vegeta were down below. If Gohan ran they'd die!

Gohan clenched his jaw and caught the ball with both hands. The ball's force continually pushed him back; Gohan reached deep for his Ki and pressed his face against it. He had to push this attack away, he had to do it or Bulma would die too! "I – won't – let – you!" Gohan said. He pushed back against the ball with all his might, its trajectory thrown off. It missed the ship and hit a distant island, drilling deep into the Earth.

Gohan had no Ki left to fly, bouncing off the ship and falling to the ground. "Gohan! Oh Kami, are you ok?!" Bulma said.

Gohan, the front of his body burned all over, turned his head to the side. Bulma, Dende and Vegeta were only a few meters away, hidden in the shadow of the ship's underbelly. Gohan smiled, dirt getting into the burn wound on his cheek. "M alive..." Gohan said. They were all alive; he'd gotten this much right at least.

"Gohan, hold on!" Krillin said. Gohan could feel him and Tien flying over, but it was Dende running over that held his attention.

"I've got you!" Dende said. "Dun... come..." Gohan said.

"Not this time!" Frieza said. Another beam shot out, catching Dende in the chest. A hole appeared in Dende's chest, he fell beside Gohan with eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Gohan reached out with a trembling hand for Dende. "Wake... up..." Gohan said. He shook Dende's shoulder but the Namekian didn't despond. Tears ran down his face, if Dende hadn't tried to save him...

"That's one!" Frieza said.

Tien spun around to face him. "Monster, **Neo Tri-Beam!** " Tien said. Frieza countered the blast with one of his own and appeared next to Tien, cutting the Triclops in half at the waist with a disk of Ki.

"My orders mixed up, but here's two!" Frieza said. Tien fell to the ground with two distinct thuds, his Ki gone. Gohan bit through his lip, trying to force his weak limbs to move. He had to do something; his body wasn't paralysed so why wouldn't it move?!

Krillin flew between Frieza and the ship as Goku grabbed Frieza by the tail and swung him. "Bulma, take Gohan and leave us! Forget the wishes!" Krillin said.

"R-right!" Bulma said. She scurried over to Gohan and wrapped her arms around his waist. Namek shook; Frieza had thrown a mountain at Goku, Bulma fell down. Gohan groaned, having hit the ground burn side first with Bulma on top of him.

Frieza was getting closer again. "Get up!" Krillin said. A bright light flashed, the Solar flare, and there was a buzz of energy.

Frieza screamed, sounding angry and pained. "My tail!? That's the second time you've cut my tail scum!" Frieza said.

Bulma stumbled to her feet and retreated under the ship. She put Gohan down beside Vegeta. "Got to get out of here fast..." Bulma said. She fumbled through her Capsule Case and released a flying motorcycle. "Right, I can do this! We're not dying today!" Bulma said. She groaned, heaving Vegeta over the back of the motorcycle.

Vegeta whined, fingers twitching. "Lemme go... I'm a show... him..." Vegeta said.

Bulma lifted Gohan again, resting him between her arms before turning on the motorcycle. "You get points for stubbornness, but are you insane?!" Bulma said. The motorcycle took off, flying in the opposite direction to Frieza. Gohan bounced in her lap with every bit of turbulence, safety limits forgotten.

"You won't get away!" Frieza said. His voice was echoing across the landscape. "Even hurt I will easily kill you all!" Frieza said. There was a distant scream; Gohan could feel Krillin's Ki trembling. There was an explosion in the distance and Krillin's Ki vanished. Gohan hiccupped; Piccolo was dead, Nail was dead, Tien was dead, and now Krillin?

Bulma continued to fly while muttering about coming to Namek being a bad idea; Gohan could feel Goku and Frieza's Ki getting further away... But what was with Dad's Ki? It had suddenly multiplied again. Had he reached a new level of Kaioken? Bulma's head swivelled from side to side. "A place to release the ship... A place to release the ship..." Bulma said. Underneath them was water and tiny archipelagos, there wasn't a flat space large enough for their ship in sight.

Namek shook again, several times more violent than before. "What the hell is going on?" Bulma said.

Vegeta tried to talk and coughed several times. A crack in the ground appeared, lava spewing forth. Bulma cried out and swerved the flying motorcycle to the left. "Planet's... dying... must have... hit core." Vegeta said.

Bulma looked to the sky. "That's just great! Kami, I'm too young to die, do something!" Bulma said.

Gohan saw five white dots on an island ahead, they looked familiar. "Pds..." Gohan said.

Bulma looking where Gohan was. She laughed, tears running down her face onto Gohan's cheek. "Space pods! We're saved!" Bulma said. She hurried the motorcycle down to the space pods. Bulma landed beside a pod, rested Gohan against Vegeta and ran over.

Gohan and Vegeta lay on the motorcycle, still unable to move, as Bulma fiddled with the space pod. It beeped and the door opened. "It's working! Right, Gohan you're first!" Bulma said. She picked Gohan up again, carrying the few steps to the space pod. "Urgh! You're like six years old but you weigh a tonne! Bloody Saiya-jin genetics, you're lucky I work out!" Bulma said. She lowered Gohan into the pod and fiddled with the console.

A seat belt popped out from the walls, securing Gohan inside before a breathing mask wrapped around his head. Gohan shuddered, oxygen laced with some sweet gas filling his lungs. It made him sleepy... "Just the destination left! Just a bit longer!" Bulma said. She typed commands into the space pod.

"Everyone's back! Make the wish now!" King Kai said. Bulma yelped, palm smashing several buttons. "Fuck, don't sc-!" Bulma said. The space pods door slammed shut and Gohan couldn't hear anymore. He should get up and fly Bulma back to Porunga; surely he had a bit more Ki left...

Gohan's eyelids dropped, Bulma was banging on the window with wide eyes. The space pod rumbled and Gohan couldn't see Bulma in the window anymore. He couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore; Gohan fell asleep as the Space Pod stopped shaking, thinking it was funny how similar this felt to leaving atmosphere.

* * *

 **Namek Arc Power Level Ranking (Fighting Frieza):**

Gohan, Critically Injured (60)

Krillin (13,000); Tien (14,000)

Frieza 2nd (1,000,000)

Vegeta Zenkai Boost (2,900,000); Gohan Zenkai Boost 1 (3,132,000)

Goku Zenkai Boost 2 (3,000,000)

Gohan Zenkai Boost 2 (29,000,000)

Goku Kaoiken x10 (30,000,000); Frieza 3rd Form (Approx 30,000,000)

Raging Gohan, Post Zenkai (58,000,000)

Goku Kaioken x20 (60,000,000); Frieza, Final Form 50% (60,000,000)

Frieza, Full Power (120,000,000); Goku Super Saiya-jin (120,000,000)


	20. Chapter 20

Yardrat

There was the sound of tearing metal and a thud. Gohan felt everything shake though he didn't move; he was seemingly tied into place. Gohan opened his eyes; it was a struggle with how heavy they felt. He was flat on his back and inside a space pod, sunlight shone through the window above him. He would have moved his arms to shade his face too but they ached too much; the skin of his arms and legs were red, swollen and covered in blisters.

Gohan groaned and shut his eyes again. How long had he been out for? The last thing Gohan could remember was Bulma putting him in the pod. Did he get wished back to Earth? Gohan hoped so; Namek had been dark because of the Dragonballs minus the glow of lava. Unable to untangle himself from the seatbelt and life support system, Gohan continued lying in the ship with nothing but his thoughts. He wondered if Tien and Krillin had been revived with the Namekians. If Kami didn't think to modify the wish to include non-Namekians they'd remain dead. For that matter, how had Goku's Ki increased so dramatically, Gohan felt it had multiplied by 50 out of nowhere? It could be the Kaioken but that would tear his dad's body apart surely.

Something loomed above him, blocking out the sunlight and creating a shadow. Gohan opened his eyes; the lighting made it hard to tell but that large head, pointed ears, and appendages from the side of the head looked nothing like an Earthling. As the figure pried open the door Gohan hoped it was just a type of Earthling-type he didn't know. There were lots of types after all, Giant-types like Grandpa Ox, Pig-types like Oolong, Dog types like King Furry, and hadn't Dad fought a sentient dinosaur before?

The door of the space pod creaked open, dashing Gohan's hopes. The figure was pink skinned with blue spots on its forehead, with bulbous eyes and whiskers coming from the side of its face. It chirped, whistled and croaked at Gohan, reminding him of a frog. Whoever or whatever this person was, Gohan didn't think they were an Earthling.

"Hello?" Gohan said. The alien ran out of sight, only a few meters if Gohan's Ki sense was still working, before creeping back and peering at Gohan. "Can you... help me? I'm kind of stuck..." Gohan said. The creature poked his face, Gohan hissed, it was pressing against his burn. The alien pulled back its hand and chirped again. Several more aliens approached, fiddling with the seatbelt and life support. Before Gohan knew it, he was freed and carried out of the ship in a makeshift stretcher. He had no idea where he was, but it was good the locals were friendly right?

After being brought to a strange building Gohan spent most of his time in bed. The alien's were treating his burns with a smelly paste and feeding him every day without fail. They were able to understand him a little using telepathy to show images but Gohan missed being able to understand those around him. With nothing better to do, Gohan set about learning their language.

It took several attempts to get his words right, knowing a words meaning didn't make it any easier to pronounce without a throat sac. Once he was able to speak the language a bit, Gohan learnt that he was on Planet Yardrat. It was several light-years from Namek, even more from Earth, and the Yardratians didn't bother with space travel. Hearing they didn't have spaceships left Gohan despondent.

When Gohan finally recovered, burns healed without even a scar, the Yardratians brought up fixing his ship. Again, to Gohan's disappointment it would take most of a year by the Yardratians guess. Gohan might be able to help them since he'd listened to Bulma, Dr Briefs and Raditz working on their ship, but he only knew the basics. So instead the Yardratians offered Gohan another way to get home, Instant Transmission. Gohan had sensed Yardratians flitting from place to place, driving him mad wondering how they got around so quickly, but he hadn't expected them to be teleporting. Gohan took them up on the offer, making sure to thank them profusely.

Instant Transmission relied on several theoretical physics theories Gohan had only heard Bulma mention in passing, but it was simple in practice. Instant transmission required the user to: sense a Ki signature to use as a beacon, enter the Teleportation Zone, follow the Ki signature to the destination, and return to the real world at the Ki signature's location. Apparently it was also possible to master the move so you could go to familiar places without a Ki signature, but Gohan shouldn't need to go that far. It would take years to get that good. Even the ship would be repaired by then. Gohan figured Dad or Piccolo would be powerful enough that if they powered up and he knew the direction to look it should be possible for him to return to Earth quickly.

Gohan practiced diligently, starting by teleporting inorganic objects across the room. He was eager to get home, but considering Instant Transmission transfers the body through a mysterious Teleportation Zone by disassembling one's molecules, Gohan felt it was better safe than sorry. If he was lucky an accident would only switch his right and left big toe or something. Gohan didn't want to splinch himself or something more grotesque.

AFter practicing diligently for what felt like ages, Gohan woke up on Planet Yardrat and set about getting dressed. For some reason he still couldn't understand, everyone on Yardrat wore identical clothing. Gohan had also been provided with a set of baggy red pants, a white shirt cinched at the cuff and poofy at the neck, an asymmetrical chest guard, and sandals. Considering how warm the planet was due to its proximity to the sun, it amazed Gohan no Yardratians died of heatstroke. They had rather weak bodies for all they ate like Dad and could manipulate space-time with their techniques.

"G-! Go-n!" A faint voice said. Gohan blinked, looking around the sparse room. There wasn't anyone here but that voice was familiar.

Gohan felt a something brush against his consciousness and reached out with his own telepathy. "Mr Piccolo?" Gohan said.

"G-n, h-r me?" Piccolo said. Gohan closed his eyes, stretching his telepathy as far as he could to strengthen the connection. "Gohan, you're alive?" Piccolo said.

Gohan smiled and sat cross-legged on the floor. He was just as surprised Piccolo was alive. "I am, what about you? Frieza said he killed you Mr Piccolo." Gohan said.

Piccolo did the psychic equivalent of a snort. "Unfortunately for Frieza, he knew nothing of Namekian biology. My core survived, I just fell unconscious." Piccolo said. Gohan was glad, he'd hoped Piccolo had been revived by King Kai's wish but it was nice to know he didn't die. "Where are you anyway? You're way passed where Namek is... was." Piccolo said.

"I'm on Planet Yardrat. The people here are really nice, they were going to fix my ship but that would take too long, so..." Gohan said.

"So you're safe for now. Wait a few more weeks and we can wish you to Earth." Piccolo said.

Gohan chewed his lip, it was good to know they could bring him back but didn't they need to revive people? "Mr Piccolo... I think I have a way to return on my own." Gohan said.

Piccolo was silent for a moment. Gohan would bet he was sighing in resignation back on Earth. "Explain." Piccolo said. Knowing Piccolo would want a full explanation, Gohan describe Instant Transmission in detail and how it could bring him home. Piccolo didn't say a word for a full minute once Gohan was done. "Very well, contact me when you're ready. Don't expect me to talk the others around though, if you're gone the full 130 days the Namekian Dragonballs need to recharge they will wish you back anyway. The dead can wait." Piccolo said.

"Okay, I'll make it back on my own. You'll see Mr Piccolo!" Gohan said. He felt Piccolo letting go of the connection and did the same. Gohan stood up and pumped his fist. "Right, I've got just over two months to master this technique. I can do it!" Gohan said. If he worked on teleporting organic matter today and moved onto himself by next month Gohan would make it!

It had been 129 days since Gohan had left Namek and 101 days since Gohan had first heard from Piccolo. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he went through his daily routine. He'd cut it close but today Gohan was going to try and reach Earth using Instant Transmission. Now all he had to do was say goodbye and he could return home.

The Yardratians took Gohan's thanks with bemused smiles. Gohan was pretty sure they were unused to being thanked for what they thought was common courtesy. After saying his final goodbyes, Gohan reached into space for Piccolo's mind. He found Piccolo with little trouble, now well accustomed to finding Earth from Yardrat. "Ready?" Piccolo said.

Gohan raised two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. "Ready, Mr Piccolo." Gohan said. Far across the reaches of space Gohan felt a wisp of Ki. It strengthened to a steady presence in Gohan's senses as Piccolo powered up. Gohan vanished from Yardrat; overbearing sunlight's warmth replaced the weightlessness and silence of being in the Teleportation Zone.

A heartbeat later, wind brushed against Gohan's face and there was the sound of a cloak flapping in the wind. Gohan opened his eyes. Piccolo was standing in front of him, the wind disappearing as he suppressed his Ki. Gohan sniffled; Piccolo was here so it worked! He was on Earth again! "Mr Piccolo!" Gohan said. He tackled Piccolo and wrapped his arms around the Namekian's torso.

Piccolo fidgeted in Gohan's embrace before resting a hand on his head. "Welcome back Gohan." Piccolo said. Gohan laughed, not caring he was getting Piccolo's Gi wet.

It didn't take long for Piccolo to fidget again; Gohan supposed he was lucky it lasted so long. Gohan let Piccolo go, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I... suppose I should head back home now." Gohan said.

Piccolo made a funny face. "You could, but that bunch is meeting at Capsule Corp. tomorrow anyway. It's not like Goku's going to ground you for staying out the night." Piccolo said.

Gohan scratched his cheek. It was true that Dad wasn't the most... attentive of parents. He wouldn't mind Gohan staying out. And besides, it was almost like Piccolo asked him to sleep over! Gohan couldn't say no to his first (and only) friend! "Ok, I'll stay. I didn't feel like cooking for Dad anyway." Gohan said.

Piccolo crossed his arms and looked away. "Good, Goku's been busy hovering over the tiny bald one ever since he was revived anyway. It's disgusting to watch. At least tomorrow his wife will return to seperate them." Piccolo said. Gohan giggled; trust Piccolo to explain what had happened while sounding mean. It didn't detract from how nice of him it was to mention Krillin and Tien revived with the Namekians or that Mother would be returning tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be a good day; hopefully, the start of many more. Now that Frieza was dead and Mother was returning everything would be right in Gohan's world.


End file.
